<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Provision and Resource by zeerogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859533">Provision and Resource</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue'>zeerogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Matt Holt, Omega Verse, Self-Indulgent, and a SHATT baby, for a kink fic I sure have a lot of fluff, short fic, talk of pregnancy and that in which must be decided, where all the milk has been whipped into whip cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is a new uncle. Shiro and Matt are struggling to be good parents. Keith's body decides to help them out in the most embarrassing way possible. His crush might just be into it, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt &amp; Shiro, Matt Holt/Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I. In Which Keith Has Issues (And I Introduce a Weird Concept)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write this idea out okay. It's probably fluffier than it is weird. The next chapters will be way longer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Provision and Resource</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>By: ZeeRogue</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In Which Keith Has Issues</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(And I Introduce a Weird Concept)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        As far as omegas went, Keith was strong. As far as humans went, Keith was </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t tall, but he took pride in his physical health. When Keith first started working out, it hadn’t been to be attractive, Keith simply didn’t want his adopted brother to worry after he presented. His presentation had not come until after he started fostering with Shiro’s grandmother. At fifteen, they thought he’d be a beta, but perhaps it was the homey atmosphere and the promise of protection from his adopted alpha that let Keith’s body begin the cycle of his second puberty. Being omega had not been ideal, but Keith had been through shit before, he knew how to stay strong, he knew how to become strong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At twenty-two, half of having a toned body was about being attractive. At least when it came to one blue eyed tanned skinned alpha Keith had come in contact with on and off during his four years at Altea University. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As announced by Lance McClain himself on their first official meeting, second semester of their freshman year, they had been rivals in middle school for a full year. And by that, Lance meant just eighth grade when most children were presenting and Keith was in his worse foster home yet. He barely remembered going to class, usually skipping, but he did remember gym and a loud boy who mostly spoke with the other Spanish speaking students he had thought was named Taylor. A loud boy that had presented as an alpha and cried about it because his crush was also an alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A fateful meeting, a new chance for their rivalry, a time to prove he was the better alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith came in first every class they shared even if it wasn’t in the same time period. And never once did he correct Lance’s assumptions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mullet, you have got to help me out with my graduate essay this year. Professor Coran is amazingly lenient, but even he won’t let me walk if I slack off on this,” Lance said as he took the usual seat next to Keith in their only morning lecture of the semester. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate papers,” Keith said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but you always get a better score than me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re admitting that?” Keith asked grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance waved his notebook threateningly at Keith. “Only because I plan to get a higher grade than you on this final paper. I may have almost two semesters to work on it, but it’s so important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith dug around in his bag for a pen. “I thought we were rivals. I’m supposed to help my competition? Not that you’re much of one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance huffed and leaned back in his seat. He was only silent for a moment before Keith felt Lance’s familiar sneaker rub against his boot. “Come on, Keith, aren’t we a bit more than that by now? I’ll even buy you coffee and a croissant. Oh! My buddy Hunk can bake. I could get him to bake you hippo shaped cookies. Whatever flavor, he’s got some crazy ones. I know you love those animals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The speeding up of Keith’s heart and the flush he felt up to his ears was nothing new. It happened every time this alpha touched him or smiled at him or said something stupid and attentive. Sometimes it happened just when Keith thought of him. He wasn’t completely oblivious to why it happened, he had seen Shiro around his ex-fiance and that guy that was almost Shiro’s boyfriend up until nine months ago. Keith had a crush. He’d had a crush for two and a half years on this alpha. At any time, he could have made a move, but he didn’t know how and sometimes, just sometimes when Lance put down the facade of rivalry between them, he would pine to Keith about his high school girlfriend from an exchange program who had gone back to her country after graduation and Keith felt it wasn’t the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, recently, when Lance did things like this, Keith thought it might be okay for him to flirt back and hope Lance understood he meant it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like hippos, why would I eat a cookie shaped like one?” Keith kicked Lance’s foot away and pulled out the first pen he saw. He started to write the date on his opened notebook, but nothing came out. Aggressively, he scratched the pen across the paper to get it to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, hold it there, Samurai, you’re gonna tear up your whole notebook,” Lance said and reached out grabbing Keith’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s hold was gentle. He plucked the pen out of Keith’s fingers just as gently, grinning and winking when his eyes met Keith's surprised expression. Then, he replaced the pen with one of his own, a blue pen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, Keithy, just borrow one of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stared stupidly at the pen for a moment before turning back to his notebook. “Thanks,” he muttered under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance leaned forward and put his head on one hand facing Keith. He reached out and poked Keith’s cheek. Keith slapped his hand away, but touched his cheek to keep the small point of warmth there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Keith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll...I’ll help you with the essay, but I bullshit them so it might not really do anything for you,” Keith added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance pressed his shoe against Keith’s again, pressed his whole long damn leg. “If those are the grades you get from bullshitting then you must shit gold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s disgusting,” Keith said, but he still laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I made you laugh before noon. Score!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that an achievement?” Keith asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance turned away from Keith. The professor was at the board starting to put up her notes. “It’s always a win to get you to laugh. I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thrill of happiness traveled through Keith’s body. He crossed his legs and took a deep breath. Such simple words shouldn’t get him turned on. It was worse than that, though, worse than a boner and some wet panties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith grabbed for the zipper of his jacket and pulled it all the way up glad he’d grabbed one of Shiro’s bigger fitting ones on accident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chest hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a hurry, Keith made it back to the house he shared with Shiro and his family after his morning class barely throwing Lance off with a quick farewell. The house was silent, but there was a distinct note in the air that others were around. Keith made it to his room and ripped off Shiro’s jacket before looking in the mirror on his dresser. Even in a black shirt, he could tell he was soaked, nipples standing out hard as rocks. He let out a growl and ripped the shirt off as well before going in search of a towel to wipe his chest off with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liquid, creamy, yet familiar. There was no doubt what Keith was wiping off his chest. Each pearl that leaked from his nipples looked the same as one out of a bottle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Milk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith pressed at his pecs. If Keith  was to point out a vanity, it would be his chest. It might have been the only thing he worked on to get attention from potential mates, but as an omega he hadn’t had to work that hard. As a male, large pecs had worked in his favor. They helped hide the growth of Keith’s sudden milk production, caused by an irresponsible alpha brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cry suddenly erupted through the house, high and grating. Keith’s nipples reacted first starting up their leaking again and he held the towel to his chest waiting for the crying to stop. Footsteps rushed through the house and for a precious minute it was silent then the crying started again. Those same footsteps made their way to Keith’s door followed by a nervous omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt,” Keith greeted frowning at Shiro’s unmarked mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt Holt, Shiro’s best friend for years, having helped him through many serious breakups, stood clinging to the frame of the door with a pleading smile directed at Keith. “Hey~~~~ Keith, I see you’re home. Uh...so, Yuki’s being a little, well, you know how she is, she’s only a month old after all and I’m...I did manage to feed her a little earlier, but Shiro accidentally took her diaper bag to work and that was my last can of formula. Do you…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith threw the towel aside and pushed past Matt to the nursery next to the room Shiro and Matt shared. It was decorated in pale pinks and had a crib and a changing table that didn’t match, but otherwise it was fairly bare. The crying came from the crib. Leaning over the side, Keith’s annoyance faded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki was cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki was his niece, not by blood, but that didn’t matter to Keith and it obviously didn’t matter to his body. He picked up the baby, took a seat in the recliner Shiro had pushed in here because it rocked even though it was lumpy ans fuck, and let the little girl go to town on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was a virgin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith had never been pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, from the moment he had been introduced to Matt’s bulging stomach, he had loved the little girl inside it as if she was his own. Family was important to Keith, he longed for it, but he hadn’t thought his first niece would come as an accident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt was younger than Shiro by a few years, but they had been friends since they were both minors. Matt had never been one to care for omega standards and Keith admired him for it, but his body matched his attitude. Matt’s heats were never regular and didn’t always work with suppressants leading to Shiro helping his friend any time he wasn’t in a relationship of his own. Matt tended to date beta women so those relationships were short and far in between. They were both messes in the romance department so Keith had never come to them for his own troubles. And then Shiro’s alpha blockers failed one heat and the two idiots made a baby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Matt’s fertility was questionable, he decided to keep the child just encase it was the only one he could ever have. Shiro, with a sense of responsibility larger than the sun, insisted they live together and try co=parenting. By the sounds that came from their room during Matt’s pregnancy, they had also started dating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Living so close to a pregnant omega, Keith had picked up on just how hard it was for Matt to be pregnant. He was always tired and didn’t grow as big as the doctors wanted. It was hard watching him. For as bad as Matt’s body was for developing a child, Keith’s body was blessed. He was blessed to be a perfect bearer. Was it a gift for putting up with his crappy childhood? A gift to make a family of his own? Keith felt it was a cruel joke. Because of it, his body sympathized with Matt and began developing milk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Milk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith had yet to even experience a kiss he enjoyed and here he was being a nipple for a baby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His niece. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctors said it happened, not quite so productively, but it happened. It might stop on it’s own or after Keith decided to stop being a wet nurse. Keith didn’t want to be a wet nurse, he had school, but Yuki’s parents were idiots and he loved her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Keith said once the baby was done and handed her back to her omega father, “burp her and put her back to sleep, I need a shower before my afternoon class.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt let out a tired sigh. “Thank you, Keith. You’re really a true angel. I know you hate it, but I’m really grateful. I wish I could feed her on my own. I hate making you do this and the doctor’s recommended formula is so expensive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t cost you anything to keep your legs closed,” Keith muttered bitterly. He didn’t really mean it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt laughed. “You’re right, but, well, I never once regretted having Shiro by my side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith watched the other omega, watched his tired face light up as he looked down at the little girl that took so much after Shiro. He looked at her with so much love, more than Keith could ever have and he loved that little girl a lot. He sighed and left the room knowing he couldn’t give them a hard time forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were family. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II.  In Which Keith Has a Potty Mouth  (And I Give Fake Historical Facts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to post this tomorrow, but then I remembered it's Shiro's Birthday!!!!!<br/>Happy Birthday to Our One and Only Mess of a Space Dad!!!!!</p><p>This chapter is much longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>II.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In Which Keith Has a Potty Mouth</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And I Give Fake Historical Facts)</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>        Lance was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>And Lance was an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>Keith knew these two truths well. Yet somehow he continuously found himself at the alpha’s mercy. It had been pure luck that they hadn’t been assigned to a project together until now. Out of five classes this semester, they shared three and two of them were for their overlapping majors. Keith should have seen it coming. This professor was laid back and willing to let whoever wanted to partner up for the presentations do so. One look from Lance sat beside him and the word no had left Keith’s vocabulary . </p><p> </p><p>Lance’s face lit up in comparable brightness to the sun when Keith answered with an annoyed, “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yeah, this is going to be great. We’ve got the highest grades in this class, we’re going to so outshine them,” Lance rambled as he began packing up his notes. </p><p> </p><p>Keith waited in his seat already prepared the ditch the classroom. Though they didn’t have the next class together, they did have classes in the same building and if Keith went without Lance he would have to suffer through a kicked puppy look thrown at him every few seconds the next day. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you can outshine them all on your own,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>Lance paused staring at Keith before grinning even brighter. “I understand that was supposed to be an insult, but you just inferred you think I shine.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith flushed, but rolled his eyes to hide it. “I can compliment you sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance jumped up and slung his backpack on. “Oh, please do! I love praise!”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s exactly why I usually don’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence out of the building, Lance waving hi to a few students as they passed. He always seemed to know way too many people. It most likely had something to do with living in a dorm and not off campus. He didn’t go home to hermit himself away every afternoon like Keith did until Matt’s little sister decided she needed sun and dragged Keith out to suffer with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, so actually do you want to get the brunt of this presentation done after this class? I don’t work today, but the rest of my week is kind of full,” Lance said when they were halfway to their next class. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, I don’t think I can,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>It would be difficult if they couldn’t meet up until next week since they only had one week to do the project. They could text, but the signal in Shiro’s house worked better through wifi than their actual phone company so problems might arise with connection. Keith wasn’t sure if they were friends enough to exchange social media either. Keith barely used any for anything other than his special interests. Though Lance wouldn’t bully Keith’s obsessive posting on foreign bands and cryptids, he’d still laugh</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, really? Not even like an hour in the library? I’m willing to stay up late or go to that creepy corner you like to study in on your own in the old art building,” Lance said. </p><p> </p><p>They had studied together before, even gone to a coffee shop. Once they had gone on what was NOT a lunch date where they were supposed to talk about their schedules and professors but ended up deciding to watch a science movie together instead on Lance’s phone to end an argument on how many moons the newest found planet had. </p><p> </p><p>It had not been a date. </p><p> </p><p>“The problem isn’t where. I have to babysit,” Keith explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right, you became an uncle at the start of the semester. No, I remember. You missed the whole first week because of complications. Is your niece doing good now? How about Matt?” Lance asked. </p><p> </p><p>Keith sighed and lifted a hand to his chest. “Matt’s making it, we figured something out. She’s just a picky eater. She’s grown so big in only one month.”</p><p> </p><p>With a laugh, Lance said, “I bet.”</p><p> </p><p>They approached the entrance of the building for their next class. Lance hurried ahead and opened the door letting a few girls in front through and then waited for Keith before entering himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not going to keep you from spending time with your niece. My niece and nephew are already getting close to being teenagers, it’s scary. Nadia’s already ten!”</p><p> </p><p>“It must have been weird being that young and becoming an uncle,” Keith mused. </p><p> </p><p>“At first, but I was excited. The first one was an accident, too, and my brother was nowhere near as old as yours. I’m just waiting for the day my other brother comes home having knocked someone up, but he’s a beta so maybe it’s less likely.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your sisters?” Keith asked as they walked up a set of stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“My twin is dating a beta so I don’t know, but Veronica’s too serious to get pregnant without planning it. She only likes other alpha women and omega men so she would take extra precautions.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head. “If you don’t take precautions seriously, you end up with a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least she’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“So cute,” Keith agreed then paused. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Lance asked looking down at Keith from the next set of stairs, the last set until they needed to part. </p><p> </p><p>Keith didn’t look at Lance as he formed his words. “Do you...do you want to just come over and work?”</p><p> </p><p>“To your house?” Lance asked, his voice almost squeaking.</p><p> </p><p>Keith nodded and looked up only to see Lance hurry down so they were on the same step. They had to crowd to one side to let other students by. </p><p> </p><p>“I would love to! But will Shiro be okay with that? An unfamiliar alpha encroaching on his territory when there’s a newborn around might not be a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Especially with an unmarked omega brother who was also the baby's wetnurse. But, screw Shiro and his alpha pride. Lance was a good guy and they had work to do. </p><p> </p><p>Keith pulled out his phone. “I’ll just tell him you’ll be there after Matt leaves. Besides, you know how to take care of babies, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance winked. “I could become your niece’s favorite uncle in a heartbeat.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, if only that was true. </p><p> </p><p>“There, sent,” Keith said and pocketed his phone. “He won’t have a problem with it now.”</p><p> </p><p>If Keith didn’t mention to Shiro Lance was an alpha, there wasn’t any problem to be made.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Keith went home first. He got a few snacks prepared and made sure Matt was awake.</p><p> </p><p>The other omega had a stubborn streak disguised as earnestness. When he agreed to move in with Shiro he also firmly promised to still work a few days a week when he ran out of maternity leave. Two to three times a week, Matt went into the lab he worked at and did maintenance until the doctors cleared him to go back to working in the engineering department. Keith had thought it sucked Matt had to risk losing his dream job for a child, but Matt seemed content with it. He had been lucky enough to find a job that had lots of benefits for omegas and other bearers. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, on those days, Shiro’s schedule didn’t line up. That’s when Keith became the babysitter. </p><p> </p><p>Technically, Keith didn’t have a job. He sold music and did some freelance voice acting as a hobby and used that to pay for things he wanted. Shiro’s grandmother had been adamant Keith couldn’t have anything more than a summer job as long as he was in school and Shiro kept with that thought. Keith’s college was free with what the government gave him for being an orphan and his scholarships, so Shiro only had to pay to keep Keith alive really. And now Keith helped keep Shiro’s baby alive so he didn’t feel as guilty about being a freeloader anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m off now, Keith. I fed Yuki not too long ago so if anything she’ll just need a change or some play time. Are you sure your classmate won’t mind?” Matt said as he was leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Keith waved him off. “He loves kids. Just go to work before you’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Keith was alone (minus the sleeping baby) that he felt the nerves of having Lance in his house. Shiro’s house was pretty bare with no real sense of decor. Keith missed the homieness of Shiro’s grandmother’s place, but didn’t attempt to put a touch of fashion anywhere beyond his own room which he used whole heartedly as his own nerdy nest. There was an idea that omegas liked doing that kind of thing and Keith did sometimes itch to make things around the house match, Matt could care less. Colors didn’t matter, brands didn’t matter, as long as they worked he was fine with it. Even with a baby girl, the place still looked like a bachelor’s pad. </p><p> </p><p>Would Lance think Keith didn’t care? Keith worked very hard to make it seem like he didn’t care, but he did. Every year he lived out of the foster care system, he cared more and more. </p><p> </p><p>There had always been this thought after Shiro’s grandmother adopted him that one day he would leave. Unlike in his previous homes, it wasn’t a bad thought, one that consumed his dreams late at night and made him act out. The Shirogane household wasn’t temporary, it was a home and one day he’d meet an alpha to make his own home with. </p><p> </p><p>That alpha probably wasn’t Lance, but Keith could dream. </p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes after Matt left, there was a knock on the door. Keith dropped the books he had brought out to the living room and didn’t even check the window before swinging the door open. Lance stood outside slumped a bit with a heavy bag over his shoulder ready to knock again. They stared at each other both wide eyed for a moment in silence. Finally, Keith cleared his throat and gestured for Lance to come inside. Lance straightened up and came in. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, looks just like a bachelor’s pad. Wait until the little one starts crawling, you’re going to have toys everywhere,” Lance said and dropped his bag on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re both kind of protective so she mostly stays in her room right now,” Keith responded and took up the other end of the couch going through the books he had spread across the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, too bad, I wanted to see her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you can change her when she wakes up,” Keith said. “What's all that in your bag?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled out a laptop as well as a few library books as thick as textbooks. “Well, I wasn’t sure what we’d need and since this is the only day we really have to work on it together I figured I might as well bring as much as I could.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith watched as Lance slid in beside him on the couch and opened his laptop. “Wow, a prepared alpha, I’m impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance nudged Keith’s knee with his. “Hey, alphas should be prepared. Don’t I always lend you a pen in class Mr. Forgetful.”</p><p> </p><p>Gripping one of Lance’s said blue pens, Keith flushed. “Pens are easy to lose.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance sniffed the air and rubbed his nose trying to hide a scrunched face. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance rubbed at his neck. “Nothing’s wrong, it just smells a lot in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a baby here,” Keith pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess that’s why it smells so much like omega. Babies smell like that until they’re about three and then they start smelling like betas until presentations show up,” Lance prattled. </p><p> </p><p>Keith hadn’t thought about that. Public places all had a lot of smells and he took scent blockers whenever he had to go somewhere new because he used to have panic attacks every time he changed homes. He hadn’t been hit with the smell of unfamiliar scents in years. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry, I didn’t even think about that. Do you want a scent blocker?” Keith asked. </p><p> </p><p>Lance shook his head and took a deep breath. “No, it doesn’t smell bad. Actually, it smells really really good. Babies always smell good. It makes you want to protect them.”</p><p> </p><p>That was true. Yuki smelled like snow and powdered sugar, half of the reason Matt had agreed to the name. It had been Shiro’s grandmother’s younger sister’s name. She’d died very young apparently. </p><p> </p><p>The problem was, it wasn’t the baby that was making the place smell strongly of omega, it was Keith. </p><p> </p><p>At school Keith’s smell got washed out by the other students. He and Shiro had also always shared jackets and hoodies so their smells had merged over the years. They even had the same colored sheets and often mixed them up. With Matt here, Keith had to limit the amount of clothes he shared with his alpha brother. They weren’t blood related and Matt needed the smell of his alpha, particularly being unmarked, more than Keith did. It wasn’t so much that Matt minded Keith’s smell being there, too, but Keith could tell he preferred just his alpha’s scent. </p><p> </p><p>There was also the fact Keith was lactating. The smell of such a thing was obscenely omega and Keith had been glad he didn’t see a lot of Lance during the summer. The alpha always went home and that was a whole thirty minutes away. </p><p> </p><p>He was also nervous. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow they managed to workout a plan for their presentation and moved on to getting as much research done in the next few hours as they could. They eventually moved from the couch to the floor as they worked, knees bumping as they rearranged their legs eventually just falling into a position with their thighs pressed together basically in each others laps whenever they needed to show each other something. Keith didn’t mind it. It made his stomach twist and his heart beat faster, but it also felt thrilling to be this close to Lance. He even got happy when Lance ate half the bowl of snacks Keith had brought out. </p><p> </p><p>When they were arguing over which piece of an essay to use, a small cry brought silence to the room. </p><p> </p><p>Keith sighed and stood. “I’ll go see what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Picking up Yuki felt routine by now. Keith had held a baby before in many of his foster homes. He patted her, checked her diaper, tried to play, but nothing seemed to work. Matt had said he’d fed her, but maybe that wasn’t enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Lance said peeking around the corner. “Need help?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith frowned. “You’ve made a bottle before, right? Everything should be by the microwave in a black bag.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance lifted a hand in salute. “Rodger!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith smiled a bit after the alpha only to feel tiny fingernails scratch at his arm as Yuki cried more. “Stop crying, you’re going to make me leak. I’m not putting on a bra because of you, little half-gremlin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Keith, there’s no bag!” Lance yelled from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Keith muttered then shouted back. “It’s fine, my brother probably took it by accident. She shouldn’t be hungry anyways, just go sit back down and I’ll be out in a bit!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith waited until he heard Lance’s fumbling stop then grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt. He lifted above one pec and rubbed at his nipple lightly. He hadn’t fed Yuki since that morning and there was some build up. If he wasn’t busy, three times a day  he performed his wet nurse duties. Usually he let Matt try first and then the bottle and then Keith unless Keith was already leaking. And he leaked more often than he actually had to feed the crotch gremlin. </p><p> </p><p>The baby latched on but let go after a few sips, eyes already closing again. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, I’m not just a nipple, you know. When do babies even learn to self sooth? You’re as big of a joker as your dad and aunt,” Keith said about to put Yuki back in the crib when he heard the sound of hard plastic hitting the wood of the hall floor. </p><p> </p><p>Keith turned, eyes wide, staring at Lance. The alpha stood just as wide eyed, one hand empty that had been holding the bottle now on the floor while the other was clenching a bag with baby formula in it about to tear through the plastic. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you...omega...you….” Lance started. </p><p> </p><p>Keith held a hand out to ask Lance to stop  and slowly finished tucking Yuki in before trying to approach Lance. “Hey now, uh...what exactly did you see.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I…” Lance backed up into the hall. Keith followed after shutting the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Lance fumbled in silence for a moment before his whole body slumped. When he looked at Keith, it was a look sadder than that kicked puppy look Keith couldn’t stand and it broke his heart. He felt red and itchy all over. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t actually miss the first week of school because your brother’s friend had a baby, did you? <em> You </em> had a baby. Who is the lucky alpha? No, wait you don’t have to tell me that. I just...I don’t understand why you lied to me, though. I was thinking we were at least friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit, that’s what it looked like to others? Keith had always thought his situation so embarrassing that he never thought about what others would think when they found out. He assumed they would just make fun of him. However, it just <em> had </em> to be Lance who found out. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Lance, she’s not mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance dropped the bag on the floor and scratched his head. “Ah, so Shiro and Matt adopted her. That makes sense why you hadn't wanted to talk about the birth. You didn’t look pregnant before summer. Though, I do remember you wore a lot of looser clothing. One of those cryptic pregnancy things then?”</p><p> </p><p>No, though Matt hadn’t looked very pregnant either. It was because that had been when he’d started lactating. </p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head. “No, no, Lance. She’s not blood related to me at all!”</p><p> </p><p>Anger suddenly flashed on Lance’s face. “Then how do you explain that! I’m not stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith stared at Lance's finger pointed straight at his chest. He still had one pec exposed and both his nipples were leaking. Keith immediately covered his chest. He looked away feeling ashamed. </p><p> </p><p>Lance stood and leaned against the wall. “If you got pregnant by some random guy, I wouldn’t think less of you. I...I wouldn’t be any less attracted to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith looked up at Lance hearing that. Yeah, he had kind of assumed they were flirting, but it had never been said in words. But such a confession only made Keith more embarrassed to admit it. </p><p> </p><p>He had to, though. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a virgin, Lance.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>Keith slowly uncovered his chest and tried to wipe his exposed nipple clean, but there was no stopping it. He wiped his hand on his pants. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s called galactorrhea. We’ve been calling it sympathy lactation. Matt’s body isn’t really healthy enough to have a kid so mine decided on it’s own to provide instead. I’m apparently extremely fertile.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s cheeks went red and he glanced at Keith. “I’ve...I’ve heard of that. I didn’t think virgins...people who hadn’t had a child before could do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It can happen to even a full alpha, but not like this. Since I’m an omega I just help out when I need to. She’s my niece.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance stood up straight and rubbed at his face. “I can’t believe I thought you were an alpha all this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I didn’t correct you. It was a little funny. You don’t care, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance shook his head. “No, I don’t care about presentation so naturally I don’t mind you being omega...just…”</p><p> </p><p>Keith laughed to cover up his embarrassment. “It’s a little weird, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm…” Keith wasn’t sure what he should say now. He really needed to take care of the leaking. The whole hallway probably smelled like distressed omega and milk. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to go back in and finish feeding her?” Lance asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No...she wasn’t actually hungry just needed something to comfort her. She should sleep for another hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, you need to deal with that?” Lance asked. </p><p> </p><p>He was staring at Keith’s chest, Keith could feel it even if Lance tried not to make it obvious. Keith still hadn’t covered up. He wanted to, but part of him hesitated, the part that wanted to flaunt his assets in front of the alpha he pined after. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it was embarrassing but Lance hadn’t left. </p><p> </p><p>Keith pulled his shirt higher showing off both of his nipples. He pressed his hand to one pec feeling the tenderness. Definitely time for a milking. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I should.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want help with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith looked up only to be met with fiery blue eyes. Before he could answer, Lance came at him. He grabbed Keith’s arms and lifted them above his head before pressing him to the wall behind him. Keith gasped and took in a rush of air followed by Lance’s warm lips. </p><p> </p><p>Lance’s...lips...Fuck. Yes. </p><p> </p><p>In the next second, Lance loosened his hold on Keith and tried to pull away. Keith slipped his hands from Lance’s grasp and wrapped them around his neck pulling the alpha back to him and deepening the kiss. Lance stuttered at first, but immediately went back to dominating the kiss. Keith enjoyed the rough action of his tongue, enjoyed Lance’s sudden rush of alpha scent, enjoyed feeling his shirt against his nipples. </p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled away and peppered kisses along Keith’s jaw. Keith sighed happily. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes help me, Lance.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance crouched over Keith, moved his head lower. A thumb swiped over one of Keith’s nipples and then a tongue. Keith’s body hitched towards the contact and he looked down just in time to watch Lance wrap his lips around the other nipple and begin sucking. </p><p> </p><p>Embarrassment was beyond the word Keith would use to describe how he felt. Lance was nursing from him. It was...it was weird, but Keith would be lying if he said he’d never milked himself while masturbating within these past few months. He had always been sensitive in that area and he was proud of his chest. He...kind of liked what was happening right now and that made him feel a little guilty. </p><p> </p><p>“Lance?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled off and licked his lips. “Do you...not like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head. “It’s just...that’s what you meant by help?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance stood back up, but kept one hand on Keith’s chest swiping a thumb around one nipple. His eyes kept going back between it and Keith’s face. “Honestly, no, I just...really wanted to suddenly.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t taste weird. Sweet, kind of just like milk,” Lance said. “I...apparently back in the day alphas and providers would give up part of their food supplies to their omega or bearers and other children and nurse instead. There weren’t refrigerators back then so any milk babies didn’t need didn’t go to waste like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you know that?” Keith asked. </p><p> </p><p>Lance chuckled and gave Keith a nervous smile. “Presentation Studies course I took my first semester. I hadn’t decided on a major yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did...you like it?” </p><p> </p><p>Lance bit his bottom lip. “I’m a boobs and ass man. You’ve got both. It’s something...I’ve thought about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith lifted his hands and covered his face. He did have a good chest and a good butt. What kind of talk was that? And Lance thought about it in general or with Keith in mind particularly? Keith’s thoughts were interrupted by a small cry that was gone just as fast. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should continue this on the couch,” Keith said lowering his hands and grabbed Lance’s, pulling the one from his chest with some reluctance. </p><p> </p><p>Keith led Lance back to the living room. With strength he’d forgotten he possessed, Keith swung Lance onto the couch and mounted him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you meant this kind of continue,” Lance said as he laid there and stared at Keith in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Keith grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it free fully exposing himself then grabbed Lance’s face. “Yeah, what else could I have meant?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t leave room for an answer. He kissed Lance again and got the first taste of his own milk. </p><p> </p><p>It was weird. </p><p> </p><p>Not a deterrent though. Keith wouldn’t let it get in the way of enjoying kissing someone he actually wanted to kiss. The stupid kids in his foster homes and high school had nothing on Lance. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha kissed back, mouth following Keith’s as he leaned back up. When their kiss broke, Lance again peppered kisses against Keith’s jaw then down his neck. His hands rubbed at his waist and back. One moved to press as Keith’s pecs, the motion encouraging more leaking. Keith arched back as Lance moved to lick up the drips then latched on. </p><p> </p><p>This was sexual. There was no doubt in Keith’s mind that this was anything but sexual. Doing this with your alpha must have been pleasurable beyond belief for omegas back then. </p><p> </p><p>Feeding Yuki for the first time had been weird, but not sexual. Keith had been afraid. He knew being touched on his chest was something he wanted when it came to sex, but he tried it anyways. It was the smell that made it innocent, that soft baby smell that made you want to protect, similar to an omega’s distressed scent. Keith had only ever felt soft fluffy and embarrassed with Yuki. </p><p> </p><p>Now Keith felt hot horny and about ready to tear someone’s head off. He moved his hands to Lance’s head and scratched his nails through his hair grabbing tufts of it to push him closer as if offering more of himself to him. If he was a little more secure in what exactly was happening, he might just put himself on full display, become the snack Lance had happily eaten so much of. Instead he began to grind down on the alpha under him and moan openly. </p><p> </p><p>Lance chuckled. The sensation had Keith opening eyes he hadn’t known he’d closed. It was then he caught sight of a figure passing by the window behind the couch. The window without blinds and wide open curtains. A window where the figure stopped and stared with surprise that quickly turned into an alpha rage. </p><p> </p><p>That figure was Shiro. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Keith yelled. </p><p> </p><p>The sound had Lance pulling away about to ask what was wrong, but then the front door opened. Shiro walked in stinking of dominant alpha. The moment Lance let out a reacting growl, Keith grabbed Lance’s face and slammed it into the couch showing dominance. Lance immediately became pliant, but he put off a smell of annoyance. Keith took note and added his own annoyance to it glaring at Shiro. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Keith!” Shiro yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Shiro, can’t you knock!” Keith yelled back. </p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have to knock for my own house.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do when you have an adult brother! I told you I was bringing someone over, stop overreacting.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never said it was an alpha!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, I don’t have to tell you, I’m twenty-two.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro stumbled for words for a moment then pointed at Keith’s chest. “He was doing THAT to you! You can’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do what I damn well please, Shiro. It’s my body.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my house!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, again, my body and yet I feed <em> your </em> accident gremlin with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro growled in frustration. “Can’t you do that at his place?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was babysitting,” Keith pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! You can’t do that while babysitting.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith waved an angry hand at Shiro. “Well this only happened because you constantly take the diaper bag to work!”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I found it in the freezer,” Lance said, words smooshed from beneath Keith’s other hand pressed on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Lance,” Keith said then looked back at his brother. “Why the fuck was it in the freezer?”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro looked embarrassed. “I...forgot my lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“The diaper bag isn’t your lunch. Is that why you’re home early?”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro sighed. “It’s the exact same bag! I guess that means my lunch is spoiled in the car somewhere. Not like I could eat it now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably won’t taste any different if you’re the one that cooked it,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there was crying from the nursery. </p><p> </p><p>Keith pointed towards the hall. “If you’re home, clean your daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...I could do it if you two are still talking,” Lance offered still lying flat beneath Keith. </p><p> </p><p>Keith and Shiro both looked down at him and said, “Shut up, Lance.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the argument scene is how this all started. I wanted Keith to get caught and have them yell at each other while poor Lance just lays there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III.  In Which Keith Has A Date  (And I Make Good on the Whipped Cream)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just absolute fluff. Literal Whipped Cream.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>III.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In Which Keith Has A Date</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(And I Make Good on the Whipped Cream)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        It was the following Monday before Keith met up with Lance again. Shiro had demanded Lance leave with him so their departure had been awkward. Right after their morning class, they went to Keith’s favorite spot in the old art building and went to town on a poster. Keith had also made a powerpoint with cool effects, but it was fifty-fifty if the projector in class would work. They worked mostly in silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank god Lance was good at ignoring the awkwardness when there was something else that needed to be done. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, there was something in the air that made Keith uncomfortable with Lance’s rare silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There, that should do, we just have to wait for the glue to dry,” Lance said wiping the glue drying on his hand off on a piece of scratch paper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could have done the poster myself. You said you would do most of the presenting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, you even made a powerpoint that might not get used, of course I had to help out. I’m not the type to do just the talking, but I do like talking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Usually,” Keith said and almost immediately regretted it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s face looked like he hadn’t wanted Keith to notice his unusual quietness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lance?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha combed his fingers through his hair and glanced at Keith. He looked away again before sitting up properly where they were settled on the floor together surrounded by arts and crafts scraps. </p>
<p>“Keith, do you want to go out on a date with me? I don’t have any time on Saturday, but we can go Friday if you’re free.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith dropped the marker he had been trying to recap. It left a mark on the white part of his boots. He was going to have to watch a video on how to remove that later, but right now he was trying to process what the alpha with him just said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A...date? Why do you want to go on a date with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of Lance’s courage suddenly left him and he slumped messing with his hair again. “Oh, well I just thought because of what happened at your house you might be interested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith’s house. The couch. Keith thought about that alot, to the point he had almost convinced himself it hadn’t happened. It probably would have worked if Shiro didn’t keep reminding him with glares every day. It didn’t help that Matt kept quietly saying Lance’s name around every corner with that shit eating grin Keith knew well from his sister. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Keith said feeling himself turning red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that was just a hookup then it’s okay to turn me down. Hey, we could even just go out as friends, we haven’t done that before. There were a lot of hormones and pheromones going on. Ah, if I need to apologize for something you should tell me. I didn’t mean to step on your brother’s toes or disrespect anyone in your house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith lifted a hand and shook his head. “No, no, just give me a minute. I’m processing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Processing? I’m asking you out on a date. How is that something that needs processing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith brought both of his hands up to cover his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance was asking him out on a date after they made out on his brother’s couch. After he found out Keith’s secret. He wanted to date him!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keith?” Lance asked and reached out to tap his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith jumped at the touch, his hands pulling away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re really red, Keith. Are you feeling okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you asked me on a date! I’ve never…” How was this more embarrassing than being caught with his leaking nipples out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve never been on a date? But you’ve been kissed before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, never because someone asked to do it, though,” Keith grumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s eyes widened. “Oh god, I didn’t ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, he hadn’t had he? Keith shrugged. “I’m not counting you, I’m okay with what you did. Surprised, but okay with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s because you like me back maybe?” Lance asked hopefully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck. Yeah, I do.” Keith ruffled up his own hair out of frustration. “This is weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance settled back in his spot across from Keith seeming much more at ease now. “Not really, you’re just making it weirder than it should be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you don’t get to sit over there acting like some confident alpha. You were freaking out too a moment ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance grinned. “I was about eighty percent sure you liked me back even before I went over to your house, but there’s always a chance you’ll say no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could still say no,” Keith threatened just to spite Lance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance narrowed his eyes and kicked out a leg to tap his sneaker against Keith’s knee. “Just say yes already, Mullet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith pushed Lance’s foot away while trying to fight down a grin. “Fine, I guess I’m free on friday to go on a stupid date with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The date came faster than Keith expected. They had presented their project together with ease the day before and now Keith was waiting on a bench in the parking area for Lance’s dorm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Keith, sorry I’m a little late my roommate needed help with a math problem and I kept messing up because I was in a hurry,” Lance called hurrying down the sidewalk to Keith. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith stood and tried not to grin at how flushed Lance looked having hurried here. “It’s fine, I came right on time so I wasn’t waiting long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance pressed a hand to his chest and took in a deep breath. Once he was breathing properly again, he stood his full height and his gaze ran over Keith making him feel a little self conscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look nice, Keith,” Lance said. “Not that your usual jacket get up isn’t something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith turned his head and shifted his feet. He had almost given up on doing anything special and just thrown on his favorite jacket. “Most of that is just Shiro’s old clothing, this is something I actually  bought. Matt said it would be better to not wear another alpha’s scent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m pretty used to that smell since it’s always on you, but I’m happy to see you in something you like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith ran his hand along the fabric of his shirt. It was just an old rock’n’roll band t-shirt that someone had cut up and attached pieces of other clothes to for something more original. He’d paid way too much for it, but it had been in a vintage shop so he’d expected to be cheated. His pants were just a tighter version of his usual black ones as were his shoes. He hadn’t done much more to his hair other than pull it back into a messy ponytail. It was what was beneath his shirt that made him feel most self conscious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a thing called an omega bra. It’s first function was for male omegas after they presented to help them get used to the new sensitivity of their chest area. However, they also had a thick padding that went straight across the front constricting movement there so women and transgender people began wearing them finding them more comfortable and supportive than sports bras and binders for smaller chests. A sort of in between of the two. Their popularity grew to the point that they became a fashion statement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith stopped wearing one after the first six months of presenting. He had only purchased one again when he’d begun lactating. The padding was absorbent. He never wore it though. He had picked it because the crisscrossing straps looked cool and then regretted it because the straps looked cool. He didn’t want others to be able to see it. Part of him had gotten used to not being bothered as an omega since he always smelled a little like Shiro. Now the straps were visible with the tears in the shirt and how it fell off one of his shoulders, but he was with an alpha he liked a lot, one he was sure would protect him if someone did bother him even if they weren’t going on a date. Not that Keith would need protecting, he didn’t build this muscle just to be healthy enough to feed his niece. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was because Matt said he might start leaking being around Lance that Keith considered it. He had done such a thing before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was because he had wanted to feel more vulnerable around Lance that he wore it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t look bad yourself, alpha. Though isn’t a button up a little too much if we’re not going somewhere fancy?” Keith asked. He was teasing. Lance’s button up was the same blue as his eyes with a planet design, sleeves rolled up over his elbows and tucked into gray jeans that made his legs look twice as long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance ran a hand along his form. “When I think of a date I think of button ups. All I have are t-shirts and button ups. Not that I don’t appreciate other fashion. I could totally rock a skirt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those legs in a slitted skirt would be god tier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith reigned himself in. “I had to wear skirts once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, really, why? You said ‘had to’ so I’m guessing it wasn’t your choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith shrugged. “Well, I was in a foster home with only girls. The foster parents ran out of pants and didn’t own laundry machines in the house. I just borrowed the girls’ stuff instead of bothering them about it. I did have to beat up a few boys at school who said beta boys couldn’t wear skirts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’re an omega,” Lance pointed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hadn’t presented yet. I presented late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well they deserved the punches.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely. Now, where are we going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, the bus should be here in fifteen more minutes to take us,” Lance said. “I’d drive, but it’s Rachel’s semester with the car.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t have to wait for a bus, Lance,” Keith said and turned to the bench. He picked up one of two helmets he’d been sitting with and threw it at the alpha. “I’ll drive us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance barely managed to catch the helmet. When he held it up, his eyes shined. “No shit, you got a bike?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith put on his own helmet. “I’ve had a bike, but it busted down freshman year. I’ve been repairing it. Shiro bought me the last few upgrades as an apology for the baby thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah man, help me put this on and I’m all set to be your backpack for the next few miles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith smiled openly at that knowing it was hidden behind the helmet and walked up to Lance. His fingers fumbled a bit as he strapped Lance into the helmet and he knew they were sweaty when he lightly grabbed Lance by his fingers to pull him over to his bike. He popped a seat on first then waited for Lance to join him. The moment he felt the alpha’s heat behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, regret filled his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt had been right about the bra. His nipples were immediately hard. Keith took a few deep breaths before starting the bike and pulling onto the highway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance yelled things against his ear the whole way. Between the air whipping by and his own heartbeat, all Keith really heard was mall. He should have asked for directions first, but the warmth of Lance against him was so nice it was embarrassing. He didn’t think he could handle it for long without embarrassing himself over the fact an alpha was holding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith knew he was touch starved. Matt noticed just how much when he was six months along and moved in with them. Keith was shy to ask to touch his stomach and so Matt would force it on him, sometimes even cuddle up to him when Shiro wasn’t home. And when Yuki was born, Keith often woke to find both of them in bed with him with Matt apologizing because he hadn’t meant to. It had made Shiro a little jealous, but it was an omega thing. Matt could have gone to his mother when he was unsure or asked Pidge over if he just needed someone to support him, but Shiro had often said Matt liked to do things on his own, to prove he could. Keith was like that too. If they did it together then they wouldn’t have to admit they’d needed help, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The date was going to be torture, Keith decided when he felt Lance place his head against his shoulder as he drove. He was smelling him, Keith was sure. Usually it was rude, but they weren’t strangers and had already ‘hooked up’ in Lance’s words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Keith pulled up in the mall parking lot, he wondered where all the courage from that day had gone. He’d pushed an alpha down, was willing to spread his legs at one point. He had never felt like that before. He had never felt like that for someone before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance was his first long term real crush. He had assumed it would end like any other crush where one day they wouldn’t see each other again and the feelings he had would drift away like a distant dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he was on a date. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, good you understood what I said. I thought maybe you were reading my mind or something when we got on the highway,” Lance said as they headed inside the mall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we going to the arcade or something? I know you like to compete with me, but I should warn you that Pidge only has two places she really drags me two when we need to hangout ‘outside’. That’s the arcade and the zoo,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re insinuating that you could beat my ass at <em> all </em> the arcade games?” Lance asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith raised a brow. “You think I can’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance reached up and tugged Keith’s ponytail lightly. “We’ll have to try that out another day, Mullet. No, I do like to compete with you, but I had something different in mind. They recently opened an escape room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An escape room? I’ve never done one.” Keith followed Lance to the second floor of the mall where an empty corner had been remodeled with planet cutouts and had workers outside eagerly advertising the new feature while handing out flyers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s space themed,” Lance said and took a flyer. He looked over it then handed it to Keith. “We’re both in the science department, I figured it would be fun. And we get to work together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, are you trying to see if we’d make a good team?” Keith teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s kind of the point of a date, isn’t it,” Lance said holding the door to the escape room opened for Keith. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith didn’t miss the blush on his face after getting called out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside, a girl took tickets Lance pulled out and began to explain the goal of the room. Apparently there was a couple’s version and a group version. They were led into the actual escape room and given an hour to figure it out. Keith was ashamed to say it took him ten minutes to even understand what was going on while he watched Lance fumbled about yelling stuff all excited like they really were in a spaceship. A button on the wall was distracting and Keith eventually just pushed it even after Lance said they shouldn’t touch anything until they knew for sure what it would do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It opened a panel with more buttons and a clue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From there Keith thought they were working well together, but working well and working fast didn’t always match up. While they were crowded together, Lance’s arm wrapped around Keith’s waist like he did that every day, over a table with an ‘alien’ language on it, the timer sounded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think we were close?” Lance asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably. I wasn’t really checking the clock. It was fun, though,” Keith said looking at the little spaceman sovengier they’d gotten. He hooked it on his pant loop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you thought so even though you looked so grumpy, “ Lance laughed. “Maybe we should come back and finish it, beat the record.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do they record that kind of thing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No idea,” Lance said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith let out a small laugh. Lance moved in closer and placed an arm around his waist again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is food court food okay with you?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting a five course meal. Can we get milkshakes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance moved his hand further around Keith’s waist and pressed it to his stomach. “Aren't you lactose intolerant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith rolled his eyes. “I just avoid straight up milk. Everything else is worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about frappes with milk substitutes and you can get as much cheese as you want on whatever else. I can’t let my date get a stomachache.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith felt a little annoyed, but Lance was right. Still, he’d mentioned the intolerance thing <em> once </em> since they’d met, how had Lance remembered? It made him a little happy the alpha cared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m actually craving egg rolls so I better get whipped cream on that frappe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance laughed and moved his hand up Keith’s back putting a palm on his shoulder instead. His thumb was almost touching Keith’s neck. Goosebumps rose on Keith’s skin. He felt the alpha was being handsy, but Lance was always handsy. And it was Lance. Though Keith felt awkward being touched so intimately, he also wanted to just curl up on top of Lance. Any other alpha, beta, omega, anyone, and Keith would have slapped their hand away by now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so lucky I like you,” Keith grumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Lance looked away from the menu then down at Keith. His face stretched with a huge smile.  “Oh, yeah I think I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So lucky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance paid for both the drinks and their food and they found an empty table near one of the trash cans in the corner of the food court to sit. Keith munched on his egg rolls feeling bad about not offering to pay, but all his personal money was on online accounts and he knew the food court didn’t take that kind of payment. He also hadn’t checked the card Shiro gave him for emergencies since he bought his books for the semester. He wanted to get a bank account, but he didn’t want to make Shiro co-sign for anything</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” Lance asked setting down half  of his sweet and sour sauce in front of Keith in a small offering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith looked up from his food in surprise noticing he’d almost finished his own sauce and still had a whole egg roll to go. “Oh, nothing much. I just...you’re paying for everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I was wondering when you were going to say something,” Lance said. “I don’t mind. I’m actually planning to buy you something. I want to go shopping after this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith picked up his last egg roll and dunked it into Lance’s sauce over and over again idly. “I could buy you something, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want. I might only have a part time job, but you drove and I’m the one that asked you on the date so it’s cool. Classes are expensive, but I’m not on that ramen noodle life yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith lifted the egg roll to his face. He stared at it, brows furrowed, contemplating something else entirely. “It’s not because I’m an omega, is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely not. I tried to pay for you before, but you were so grossed out by the idea I thought for sure you would throw a fuss now,” Lance said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Keith took a bite of the egg roll. He chewed as he tried to think of when Lance had offered to pay for something. There had been that time they went to lunch together. Lance had tried to pay for both of their sandwiches. The multiple times they’d coincidentally gotten in line at the school cafe together Lance had offered to pay for Keith’s drink for some reason or another. Keith had even offered to pay for Lance once, or more like demanded. Thinking about it now, maybe it wasn’t just Lance being nice and feeling indebted, but part of Lance trying to show he could provide for a partner he was interested in even if he thought that partner might be another alpha male. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s a date so I didn’t ask until now. I’ve never been on a date before, I just know alphas tend to pay for everything,” Keith said. “It’s kind of unfair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance leaned forward on the table and reached out for Keith’s free hand. Keith didn’t move it and watched as Lance slowly entwined their fingers together. “I won’t stop you from paying for stuff if you want, unless it’s something really expensive for me in which case we’ll talk, but you don’t have to worry too much about it either. I like spoiling people and I know you won’t let that go to your head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spoiling. The word made Keith’s stomach twist. Shiro and his grandmother had been the only people that ever spoiled Keith. He had been friend’s with Matt’s sister for years and even she didn’t spoil him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Lance said and tugged Keith’s hand towards his face. He pressed a kiss to Keith’s knuckles and smiled with his head tilted, blue eyes shining softly as if someone had poured a tub of glitter in them as he looked at Keith. “You know you deserve to be spoiled, right? At least I think you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gross. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith lifted his hand still holding his half eaten egg roll to try and cover his flushed face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance was so grossly charming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can't eat with you holding my hand like that,” Keith muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance scoffed and let his hand go. He seemed annoyed. Keith peaked at Lance only to see the alpha peaking back. Immediately, Keith looked away, but he knew at that moment Lance understood he was just embarrassed. The small shake of Lance’s head told him so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they ate, they walked around finishing their frappes. At some point, Keith’s hang swung against Lance’s and the alpha grabbed it. It was weird holding hands, but Keith didn’t pull away even with the looks they got. It was hard to tell anyone’s presentation in such a public place. Keith used to be smaller, but he’d grown to be average height for a male, plus working out gave him a thicker frame for a male omega. Lance wasn’t the first to mistake him for an alpha. He had almost gotten fired from a summer job that thought they were hiring an alpha when Keith asked how to put in for time off for his heat. They didn’t have such a thing and would have had to pay a fine if Keith went to the authorities about it. Some people giggled happily either because they thought they were both cute or that Lance and Keith were cute together. Others looked at their entwined hands confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance took an obnoxiously loud sip from his drink and tugged Keith over to a trashcan to dump the now empty cup. Keith still had a bit left, but it was mostly water now so he dumped his too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That store, let’s go in there,” Lance said waving his now free hand to a bookstore across the way with a “No Food or Drinks” sign on the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Keith agreed and followed him over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance only let go of Keith’s hand when they walked up to the clearance area so he could pick up books. Keith quite liked books. He didn’t buy them in physical form often since he didn’t read them and his tastes ran on the rare side as far as stories went. Still, he couldn’t help being tempted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh, look Keith, it’s you,” Lance said waving a book in Keith’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith looked up only to frown at the cover of the book: a woman holding a baby close to her chest, part of it bare so you could see just the fleshy part of her breast. He turned and glared at Lance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance flinched and grinned nervously as he put the book back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, it was a little funny. Or maybe Keith wasn’t so angry about the joke because it meant Lance wasn’t put off by Keith’s secret and could joke about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith tapped the spine of a book in his hand and said softly, “The baby is you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance went red. Keith didn’t hide his smirk as he moved to the next aisle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed no more than an aisle away from each other as they wandered through the store. Eventually, they made it to the area that sold more novelty stuff like pop figures and board games and Lance gushed over a few characters, telling Keith about them when he seemed lost. He was still lost, but it was cute to watch Lance be excited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Keith got distracted by a stand in the children’s section full of stuffed animals. In particular a very large wolf. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, did you find something you liked?” Lance asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, just thought they looked cool,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it a hippo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith sighed. “No, no hippos. I don’t actually own that many things with hippos on them, Lance. I just like them because they are dangerous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance laughed. “Oh, sure you do. Okay. Hey, the wolf is kind of cool, right? I like sharks more, but I always wanted a big fluffy dog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith stiffened up. “M-me, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith turned away. He didn’t need it, he didn’t need it. Yuki would be getting enough stuffed animals over the years, he didn’t need to add to that mess. He didn’t need it to nest with either, he had plenty of nesting materials for his heat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance picked it up and stroked its fur. “Oh, wow, it’s so soft.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith glanced over. He bet it was soft. So soft. He liked soft. Lance’s hair had been soft. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance glanced at Keith then turned the wolf around not so subtly looking for the price tag. He made a face when he found it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I don’t need it, </em> Keith reminded himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t needed those five kittens he’d saved from the rain in middle school just to have his foster parents drop them off in some random neighborhood when Keith left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t needed the one hundred dollar bill he’d stolen from his older foster brother in freshman year to buy a red jacket two sizes too big he’d outgrown when he went to college and received a sprained ankle when he’d been found out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t needed the pizza gift card the manager of a pizza joint tossed him after midnight when he’d ran away in eighth grade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want it?” Lance asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s kind of expensive for a stuffed wolf, isn’t it?” Keith responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance shrugged and held the wolf out to Keith. “It’s name is Kosmo. If you’re worried about the price, we’ll just have joint custody of it. It can be a placeholder for a future dog together. How about that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dog together?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith slowly reached out and brought the wolf to his chest. “Yeah, okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance reached out and tugged Keith’s ponytail again, his fingers trailing down the back of his neck. “You look cute holding it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s just huge. I could fit two whole chihuahuas inside it’s mouth,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance laughed. It was loud and honest. They got a few shushes from customers around them. They shared a look and slinked off to another corner of the store. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, here’s the book I came here for,” Lance said picking up some boring looking thing in the history section. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why that one?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My punishment for waiting until my senior year to take my last history class.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith gave him a sympathetic look then they headed to the register. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked around for a bit longer before Lance led them to the mall doors. “I guess we should get back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, this was nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Not too boring for a first date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith held the wolf closer to his chest and pet its head flicking off a stray dust flake. “Nah, I liked that we got to talk and work together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bike ride was calmer this time. Lance kept one arm on Keith’s waist and held the wolf with the other. Keith drove a bit slower occasionally taking in the stars that had come out. At the dorms, he got off the bike with Lance and walked him to the dorm doors. They hung around in the outside entryway for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soooo,” Lance said, “this was fun, but do you want to go on another date with me sometime?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith leaned against one of the columns by the door. “I don’t see why not. When?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know yet,” Lance said, moving to crowd up beside Keith. He wasn’t that much taller, but Keith was crouching so he had to tilt his head up. “How about you plan the next one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sure,” Keith agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door of the dorm was actually well lit. Keith could see Lance’s face. He had his usual smarmy yet charming expression on, but there was nervousness there, too. Keith was also nervous, but that had to do with him not knowing when he should leave. He didn’t really want to leave just yet. How did you end a date?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kiss?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, like I have your number already and...um, can I ask you something, Keith?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Keith agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance let out a sigh then took in a deep breath. “I usually wait until the third date for this, but it seems weird not to with you. We’ve known each other for a few years now and even hooked up pretty hard, but did you want to go ahead and make this official?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Official?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance placed a hand on the pole Keith was leaning on and lowered his voice. “Like, can I be your boyfriend, Keith?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I thought you were trying to ask to kiss me or something,” Keith blurted out. Boyfriend. Boyfriend!!!! Right, that was the whole point. Fuck, Lance was asking to be <em> his </em>boyfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, well, that’s still up in the air,” Lance said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith pressed his lips then tilted his head up more and to the side showing a bit of his neck, submitting just a little to the alpha beside him. He lowered his voice as well. “If you kiss me then I’ll let you be my boyfriend, Lance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s eyes widened and then he grinned. “Sometimes I forget how straightforward you can be when you want something, Keith.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Lance leaned down and pressed his lips to Keith’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a soft kiss at first. Disgustingly perfect for the end of a first date. Keith wanted more, remembered what it felt like to kiss Lance on Shiro’s couch. He lifted a hand and held Lance’s face, pushing himself up to his full height. Lance moved his free hand to Keith’s waist pulling him closer. It wasn’t a perfect fit, but it felt good to be pressed to Lance. It felt good to intertwine his tongue with Lance’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they pulled away, Keith didn’t feel the same zing of unsatisfied need as he’d felt before, but there was a different humming beneath his skin, something velvety smooth that made Keith want more. Instead, he leaned up and pecked Lance’s lips once more then slipped around him to start back to his bike. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you in class on Monday,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, text me!” Lance called after him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith waved behind him as he turned away from the dorm. “I make no promises, McClain!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be a tease, Mullet!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get your ass up here already, McClain! Your roommate’s  hungover and been locked out of your dorm for the past three hours singing very badly in french,” yelled someone from a window above the entrance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Griffin, I’m on a date, tell that bastard to sober up and go to his girlfriend’s, jeez!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith turned just in time to laugh as he watched Lance fumble with his student id in the dorm lock then disappear inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At his bike, Keith stuffed the wolf into his shirt and put his helmet on. He gave it a few pets, made sure it wouldn’t move, then sped off towards home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he was smiling the whole way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he was humming along to the way his heart thumped in his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he repeated ‘I have a boyfriend’ so much, it lost its meaning by the time he got home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And maybe when he got home, he slammed the door open and shouted those words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a boyfriend!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only to be met with a red faced Shiro and a distraught Matt facing off in the living room. A moment of silence passed as they stared at Keith. Then, the piercing cry of a baby rang out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith sighed and hurried to the nursery. He needed to get rid of some milk anyways. Besides, Yuki would have better relationship advice than either of her parents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoy this random bout of impulse story, leave comments and kudos. ^.^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV.  In Which Keith Has Help  (And I Make This Story More Dramatic Than Intended)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this contains another of the scenes that were stuck in my head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>IV.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In Which Keith Has Help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And I Make This Story More Dramatic Than Intended) </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was good practice to go to open labs when there wasn’t class, but Keith rarely did. Keith had gotten into his major on Shiro’s recommendation. Most of the items in the labs Keith had access to at home so Keith rarely came to open labs. However, Keith didn’t feel like going home when it smelled like distressed omega. Matt hid it when Shiro was home and Keith was used to dealing with Shiro’s mood swings, but a Matt who wasn’t distressed because of pregnancy, was unfamiliar territory. So Keith had been hiding out in the labs between classes working on his senior project. He actually needed to have it finished before the second semester if he wanted to get accepted into the master’s program. </p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door to the lab. A quick once over to make sure no one had anything dangerous out occured before the student assistant overlooking opened the door. Keith didn’t look up until he heard the giggling and the squeak of sneakers headed his way. </p><p> </p><p>Keith looked up from where he sat at an otherwise empty lab table. His eyes came into view of a familiar belt. Keith’s eyes tried to travel lower, but the table blocked the view. Instead he looked bu, but Keith couldn’t see the top part of the familiar figure either as it was blocked by a bouquet of roses, an obnoxiously well wrapped box of something held precariously under one arm, and a handful of balloons. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Lance?” Keith grumbled immediately feeling red. </p><p> </p><p>Lance moved the balloons out of the way and craned his neck around the presents to grin like an idiot at Keith. “Happy Birthday, Keith!”</p><p> </p><p>“My birthday’s on Sunday,” Keith corrected. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Keith, babe, darling, the sun to my moon, the thorns to my rose, my red horned angel--”</p><p> </p><p>Keith narrowed his eyes as he watched Lance place the balloons and gifts down on the table and walk around so he could throw an arm over Keith’s shoulder. “Are you insulting me or trying to sweet talk me?”</p><p> </p><p>“--uh...well, I don’t have a cute name for you yet, but that’s besides the point. I <em> know </em> when your birthday is, but I have to work Friday <em> and </em> Saturday and I have a family dinner on Sunday. We haven’t been official boyfriends for even a week. I need time to make you my first priority. But, you are a priority, hence the surprise invasion.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith stared at the gifts. He...he was happy. He was totally happy. It was hard to express it especially with the weird mood he’d been in, though. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, don’t you have a class right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, priorities, Keith. I’m skipping of course. It’s just an elective anyways,” Lance said and sat down next to Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t skip classes.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance reached out and took Keith’s hands in both of his bringing them up to his face. He kissed them lightly and gave Keith those puppy eyes Keith couldn’t deny. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll skip as many classes as I can afford if it means I can make you happy, Keith. That’s my duty as your boyfriend. I’ve been watching you for years, I can tell when something’s wrong. I’m pretty sure it’s not about our date unless you’re having second guesses.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith stared at Lance, stared at their hands, then sighed. “God, you’re a fucking dork.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like it,” Lance said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> appreciate </em> it,” Keith said and squeezed Lance’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Lance squeezed back then pulled away. “Go ahead and open your present. You can talk to me about what’s wrong if you want or about what you were working on. I’ll listen to everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith pushed the maps he had laid out to the side and brought his gifts closer. He took a deep sniff of the flowers then opened the present. It wasn’t tightly wrapped, and came undone without much mess. He ended up pulling out a bear dressed up as a witch holding a box of chocolates. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a halloween bear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and? It’s cute. It’s fur is black just like your hair,” Lance said and reached out to twirl a strand around his finger. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re not thinking I have a thing for stuffed animals.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you have a thing for soft things and that that chocolate brand is delicious,” Lance corrected. “I could have done better, but I usually plan presents ahead of time and I’ve never bought for you before.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith pet the bear’s head then turned to Lance. He reached out and grabbed the alpha’s face bringing it close so he could place a quick peck to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Lance.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance grinned. He leaned back in his seat and looked expectant. </p><p> </p><p>Keith ran a hand through his hair. “It’s Shiro and Matt. I got home and they were in the middle of a fight. They haven’t made up yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, was it about the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they don’t really fight about Yuki, not since Matt had a meltdown when he was pregnant. I don’t know what it was about.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance grabbed his chair and scooted it closer to Keith. Then, he reached out and brought Keith into a hug. “You shouldn’t have to stress out about other people’s problems.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and put his head on his shoulder taking in his smell. “But Shiro’s my brother. He was engaged once and almost eloped with some guy he wasn’t even dating not too long ago. I’ve known Matt for as long as I’ve known Shiro. They already have a child together, it would be nice if things between them could work out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said you shouldn’t have to worry, but I get why you would.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just...I want Yuki to grow up with both her parents,” Keith admitted softly.</p><p> </p><p>Lance ran his hand through Keith’s hair then lightly pressed at the nape of his neck. His voice was soft, just above a whisper, when he talked. “If it will make you feel better, you can scent me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s...kind of intimate isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance chuckled and Keith could feel it in his own chest. “I’m pretty sure the few people in her that are paying attention to us think we’re making out anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to get kicked out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I helped the student assistant in charge right now cheat on a test last semester. He owes me one.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shifted so he could press his nose right up against Lance’s neck. “You know too many people Lance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that jealousy I detect, Mull-ah...hey, that’s not scenting!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith grinned where he had nipped Lance’s neck before beginning to rub his nose against it then moved further up so their necks touched. He moved his hands so they slid beneath Lance’s shirt. His fingers teased  along Lance’s spine then dipped just a tad below the waistband of his pants taking the warmth there. </p><p> </p><p>Lance let out a happy rumble with Keith’s position and nuzzled his head against Keith’s exchanging their smells and just sharing their warmth. Keith was a bit surprised Lance hadn’t tried to get under his clothes, too. Respecting his boundaries, Keith guessed and moved his own hands up. </p><p> </p><p>It felt nice. </p><p> </p><p>Lance was so nice. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t fall asleep,” Lance purred into Keith’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, aren’t boyfriends supposed to let you nap on them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, where’d you get that idea from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Videos,” Keith admitted. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro had never been particularly intimate in Keith’s visual field. Keith had caught a few pecks and light flirting between Shiro and his ex-fiance, Adam, and had an unfortunate audible experience living in the same house with Matt during his horny months of pregnancy, but what Keith understood of romance mostly came from movies and shows. Even Pidge wasn’t much of a help. She had no interest in relationships or sex. However, she had many platonic partners.</p><p> </p><p>Lance finally moved his hands. Or one of his hands. He let his fingers trail down Keith’s back then shift to lay over what he could get of one of Keith’s butt cheeks and gave it a squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you would make a better pillow, though, Keithy.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Oh!</p><p> </p><p>oh</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Lance said in surprise. He kept his voice down, but Keith could tell by the squeaky lift in it that Lance had gotten a whiff of his problem. </p><p> </p><p> Keith moved his hands to Lance’s chest and fisted his shirt as he hid his face. “I...I don’t control it. I’m not...wearing anything to absorb it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no, I got that when I was feeling you up. Do you...do you want me to help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Help. Keith lifted his head and looked at Lance. He looked embarrassed, turned on, but ready to service. </p><p> </p><p>An alpha ready to serve him. The thought didn’t help Keith’s problem at all, it started to give him a new one. </p><p> </p><p>“Where, we’re at school? We can’t really run off to your dorm, it’s too far away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about you just leave that up to me,” Lance said. </p><p> </p><p>Standing, Lance pulled Keith with him. He kept Keith close as they walked to the door. He made a few hand gestures towards the student assistant who waved them off with a thumbs up. It made Keith blush. </p><p> </p><p>That guy definitely thought they were going off to have sex. Keith was only glad no one really knew he was an omega. There was still a stigma on omegas that had sex before mating, though no one really expected any bearing person to be a virgin when they had their mating ceremonies anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Lance didn’t take them very far. There was a supply room just a few doors down from the lab Keith had been in. He’d used this supply room often himself as it was free reign for anyone in the science department once they were a junior. Lance pulled out his id and scanned it through the lock. It opened and he pulled Keith inside locking the door behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“A professor can still unlock that if you lock it from the inside,” Keith explained. </p><p> </p><p>“There aren’t any professors around so we’ll know if a student goes to get one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t we just go to the bathroom?” Keith asked. </p><p> </p><p>Lance approached Keith and slowly crowded him up against one of the bookcases lining the walls. “Oh? Why would I partake of a delicious meal in such an unsanitary place?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith could feel the milk start to leak through his shirt while slick was starting to wet his hole from Lance’s words. He was the meal. He was a delicious meal.</p><p> </p><p>Lance reached out and held Keith’s face, turning it to look at him. “Can we make out a little first?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Kissing someone you wanted to kiss was a wonderful thing, Keith decided as he moved his lips with Lance’s. In ninth grade he’d gone with his foster sisters to a sleepover once to ‘watch over them’. They played spin the bottle and Keith lost his first kiss to a girl that had been invited by the others to make fun. She was freckled and chubby, with a nest of hair she didn’t seem to know what to do with, but Keith didn’t think she was ugly or intolerable. Keith knew he was gay, though. He wasn’t sure about presentation preference at that time, but he knew he liked men. However, until Lance, that first kiss had been his favorite as awkward and forced as it was. He was pretty sure that girl presented alpha a month later. </p><p> </p><p>Lance’s lips moved from Keith’s and trailed along his neck. He breathed in the spot where they’d shared scents and Keith quivered. He licked it and Keith moaned. Lance placed a hand on Keith’s waist then slipped it under his shirt. Slowly, he pushed his hand up bringing the shirt with him. His thumb ran along Keith’s ab muscles, pressing into the indents making the muscles jump at the sensation. His thumb pressed against Keith’s nipple as he passed that and moved farther exposing the wet skin to the cold air of the supply closet. </p><p> </p><p>“Keith,” Lance said softly before leaning down and giving Keith’s nipple a lick encouraging more milk to come out. “Sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross,” Keith said, but the word trailed off into a moan as Lance placed his lips just beside his nipple and sucked on the skin there. </p><p> </p><p>He left a mark. </p><p> </p><p>“Lance~,” Keith whined in frustration. How was he supposed to feed Yuki with a hickey on his nipple?</p><p> </p><p>The stupid alpha just chuckled and pushed his hand farther up until it emerged from the collar of Keith’s shirt. He lightly placed his hand around Keith’s neck. Lance had such long fingers. They stroked his neck and Keith wanted to purr. Lance was giving off calming vibes, but there was still a scent of lust between them. Keith stayed very still and willing. </p><p> </p><p>With his other hand, Lance pushed Keith’s other nipple free of his shirt. He placed that hand on Keith’s hip and leaned in taking the nipple into his mouth. He made sounds of satisfaction as he began to suck. Keith placed one hand on the back of Lance’s head encouraging him to drink and turned his head away towards the hand on his neck. He lifted his other hand to place on top of it. </p><p> </p><p>Did he look as flustered as he felt? Did he look as sirene as he felt? He must look gross, everyone looked gross during sex, it was just sex that gave the illusion that they were pretty or so Keith assumed from the porn he’d seen. </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t having sex. </p><p> </p><p>Oh god, it was such a strange feeling. Keith was horny, but not the kind of horny he felt the first time he’d slicked up his underwear in high school because he came across the soccer team running laps without their shirts on. It was nothing like when he got his first boner either, that happened back then even when he wasn’t horny. It was something different, this whole feeding his alpha, providing, it was like his heart was horny as well as his body. </p><p> </p><p>“A-ah, Lance, don’t bite,” Keith warned, feeling Lance’s teeth on his nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Lance said. His voice was so soft. “This one’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lance~” Keith sighed. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha moved back to Keith’s other nipple. He peppered it with more kisses, licked his mark, teased Keith with his teeth, until it was dribbling heavily and finally took it between his lips. This time Lance didn’t drink idly. He pulled his hand from beneath Keith’s shirt and placed it on his side while the one on Keith’s waist began to adventure around. </p><p> </p><p>Lance’s hand moved to Keith’s butt, squeezing a cheek over his pants and causing Keith to arch up against Lance. Keith was sure Lance felt his boner and the next second he was palming the front of Keith’s pants. </p><p> </p><p>“L-Lance, no, I don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled off his nipple. His tongue swirled around it, licking it clean. He looked up at Keith. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t mind doing it for you. I can use my mouth if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith still had his hand in Lance’s hair. He scratched at the alpha’s scalp softly as he shook his hair. “I don’t want to do that here. It’ll be a mess. Omegas...it’s messier.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance grinned lopsidedly at the thought. “Alright, what do you want me to do then?”</p><p> </p><p>“To come back up where I can kiss you,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>Lance did so and Keith tasted himself once more. He barely noticed, though, barely thought about it. He put both his hands in Lance’s hair kissing him desperately like he needed to convey something, something more than how wet he was. Lance pressed one of his long legs between Keith’s. Keith’s body immediately went to rocking against it. He rocked his hardon and the spot where his omega cunt was wanting more friction. Keith didn’t want to cum, but he wanted more. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted as much as he could get before it became a problem. </p><p> </p><p>“Can...smell...all of you,” Lance said between kisses. “Your milk...lust...slick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Keith agreed. There were going to be spots on his underwear, but as long as they stopped soon he was pretty sure his pants would be fine. </p><p> </p><p>As long as they stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Soon.</p><p> </p><p>They should stop soon. </p><p> </p><p>………………………….</p><p> </p><p>The door handle to the closet jiggled. </p><p> </p><p>Keith pulled his head back hitting it against the bookcase. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance moved a hand to rub Keith’s head, but he was laughing silently while he did it. Keith glared at him feeling his boner already going down. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’s time to go,” Lance said a moment later. </p><p> </p><p>Keith pushed Lance away and arranged himself. “You should go to class. I’ll text you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance moved behind Keith and hugged him tight. “Let’s do more than just text. Eat with me after our late class. I have some time before I have to go to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Keith agreed. “Can you take those ridiculous balloons with you to your dorm, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, you have to show up to class with them or else I’ll just rehash the same spill in front of more people. And I’ll have more embarrassing nicknames to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith pushed him off again. “You’re embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance walked to the door and unlocked it. He opened it a crack and turned to Keith winking. “We’re just getting started, Kitten.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ki…” Keith knew he could keep a better handle on his pheromones, but Lance and this small room made it hard to lie. </p><p> </p><p>Lance grinned, catching the happy scent. “I’ll catch you in class.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha left and Keith leaned back against the bookcase letting out a breath and stilling his heart. The emotions Lance brought out he enjoyed, but he didn’t know how to properly process. The emotions Shiro and Matt were making him go through he knew how to process, but not in a healthy way. He needed to blow off steam. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to start hitting the gym again. </p><p> </p><p>____ </p><p> </p><p>Before Shiro’s grandmother passed Keith’s freshman year, they shared a gym at her house full of equipment. She spent months in a nursing home before that discussing with Shiro what to do with her large, but very old home. Shiro sold it and bought a smaller house in city limits. There hadn’t been room for all the equipment so they only kept a few in what was now Yuki’s room. They always stank of alpha angst as Shiro’s fiance had left him not long before that, so Keith made use of the university’s facilities. </p><p> </p><p>There were two gyms, one was what was included in the tuition and connected with the sports department, but most areas were separated by gender and presentations. That made sense for the actual sports teams to keep bonds from forming where they weren’t wanted. Being around a teammate's concentrated smell that much often alone and over night could trick anyone into thinking there was something romantic there. Such things would cause a player to unconsciously pay more attention to that teammate than the actual game. However, for everyday people who took their stuff home, locks were enough. </p><p> </p><p>The second gym was a few streets away from the university main hub. All students got a discount per year. It was a bit of a con as the year started in january and not the fall semester of school, but it was cheap and they had private showers and toilets and changing rooms that were only separated by visual gender or whichever felt safer for the individual. Keith never had a problem visiting the men’s facilities. </p><p> </p><p>Until he started lactating. </p><p> </p><p>Keith hadn’t been to the gym since then, but he was pleasantly surprised as he came in after sunset to see it had been updated with new equipment. He came in for three days straight, the pain his body felt helping to ease him of his emotional and mental soreness. He started with his legs and almost regretted it when he hauled himself to the gym the next day and moved on to core and cardio. Keith wanted to avoid his chest, but by the third day he couldn’t deny his old habits. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help with that, sir?” a worker asked as Keith rolled a large weight over to his bench. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, I’m just trying not to tear anything before I do the actual pressing,” Keith said and continued on. </p><p> </p><p>On a bench two away from Keith’s machine was a guy just sitting listening to his music while scrolling on his phone. Keith had seen him running when he first got here and did his warmups. There had been a few others, but they had mostly left or gone to a different part of the gym. The guy took his earphones out and waved at Keith. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need someone to spot for you?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m using this machine. It has safety switches. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The guy shrugged and stood. He was tall dressed in shorts and a cut up t-shirt with words that Keith was sure would piss him off so he didn’t bother reading it. The guy stretched his arms, his waist, his legs. Then turned away from Keith to bend and touched his toes. His hair was short, very short, but there were two rat tails coming out of the back at the nape of his neck. He finally stopped stretching and laid down on the bench continuing to scroll on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Definitely an alpha. </p><p> </p><p>And gross. </p><p> </p><p>Keith focused back on his workout. He could feel his chest whine against the pressure, but it didn’t leak. He had come prepared after shopping at his favorite workout store for a few athletic omega bras. It was good to finally feel that pump in them again. Not as good as having Lance’s mouth on them, though.</p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head. Such thoughts would make him leak. He still had Lance’s mark on his chest. Matt had seen it, but he wasn’t in the mood to tease Keith. Shiro would have yelled at him again, perhaps harder. </p><p> </p><p>After Keith was done with the machine, he decided to jump rope for a while, something simple, something silly, something he could lose himself in the rhythm of. </p><p> </p><p>When Matt had told them he was pregnant, Keith fully expected him to say he was going to abort it. He could tell Shiro had thought the same as they sat together in Matt’s apartment ready for whatever bad news he had. Instead he said he was keeping it. Keith almost begged him not to. It had nothing to do with Shiro. Keith knew his own parents loved him, but one had disappeared and the other was gone in an accident when he was far too young to be without both. He had parents who wanted him, who didn’t keep him out of some sense of duty, but in the foster system he had seen children who came from that life. </p><p> </p><p>So many of them wished they were dead. </p><p> </p><p>Yuki was born now. She had taken a breath of life, tasted food with her own mouth, had her voice heard. She was real. And Keith didn’t want her to ever regret being alive. </p><p> </p><p>Matt was a great person. He tried so hard. But, he was an omega who got pregnant without a mate. And he would never force Shiro to mate him.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro was an alpha who wanted a family, wanted to give his heart away so much, but gave it away too often to too many people for every little thing. And then when he wanted something, there was no one there to support him. </p><p> </p><p>Keith was Shiro’s brother and Matt his best friend, they had always supported him. They would never take too much from him. </p><p> </p><p>For Keith, that was fine. </p><p> </p><p>For Matt, that had changed. </p><p> </p><p>Yuki needed her parents to be selfish. They needed to be selfish for more than her. </p><p> </p><p>Keith didn’t bother washing up at the gym when he was done. He grabbed a drink from the vending machine on his way out and started back towards the parking lot he’d left his bike. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Keith stopped. The call had made him swallow wrong and he stood there coughing until whoever had called out caught up to him. He turned to see the rat tail guy. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Your name’s Keith, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith wiped his mouth and took in a deep breath. He didn’t start coughing again, that was good. “Huh, ah, yeah, what of it?”</p><p> </p><p>Rat tail guy’s eye twitched at Keith’s response, but he looked Keith up and down very quickly before smiling. “Nothing, I just wanted to make sure I got your name right. I’ve seen you around the science building. I’ve got a class there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you wouldn’t go there to hangout.”</p><p> </p><p>The guy laughed. “You’re funny. I’m Throk by the way.”</p><p> </p><p><em> I don’t care </em>, Keith thought. He didn’t say it out loud. He’d gotten in fist fights with alphas for less. </p><p> </p><p>“So what did you need, Throk?” Keith asked. “Did I leave something at the gym?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, nothing like that. I thought I could walk you to your car. It’s dark out after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head. “I don’t need you to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on. Actually, didn’t you use to work out here before? I always come this time on weekends and I do remember someone as hot as you pumping that iron.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t show your disgust, Keith, you’re an adult and you can be charged with assault. There’s no case worker to get you out of punching someone that deserves it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was, right? I just never realized you were an omega. Your biceps really show and your abs are like a god’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith scrunched up his face and took a step back. He should have worn a t-shirt over the damned bra. He didn’t like wearing a lot of layers when he worked out, and that was the point of the sports bra, right. It showed off everything but his chest, but so did most of his tanks. It hadn’t crossed Keith’s mind that he was basically displaying the fact he was an omega. He really had grown accustomed to being mistaken as an alpha. </p><p> </p><p>When he moved out of Shiro’s house, his smell would be gone. Keith needed to get used to this. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a boyfriend,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>The rat tail guy frowned. “Oh, of course. Then I really should walk you to your car. Or your dorm.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Keith said and went to his gym bag to dig for his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Is your boyfriend going to meet you there then? He should have come with you to the gym. I mean, you look like you could take care of yourself, but that doesn’t mean he should neglect his omega.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith rolled his eyes and finally pulled out his phone. He ignored this Throk guy and began typing in a number. He placed the phone against his ear and waited for the other line to pick up. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Pidge,” Keith said. “I remember you talking about how your research was going on turning alphas into omegas. Hmm, yeah, I think this guy I just meant is interested in it. He seems really worried about omega safety. I mean you did wonders for me. I’m even getting hit on by alphas that didn’t give two shits a few months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keith,” Pidge said from the other line, “didn’t you get a boyfriend to call for this kind of thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith frowned. “Oh, you want to come here and see for yourself. I don’t know if he can stick around that long. You bringing the van? What if he puts up a fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I get it, I’m gone,” Throk said and turned to head back to the gym. </p><p> </p><p>Keith started walking again, but instead of going to the parking lot, he went to a cafe and found an empty corner to sit and continue talking with Pidge. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you even know about the boyfriend thing? You haven’t called me in like two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve texted you,” Pidge defended. “And I’ll come take you out tomorrow for your birthday, alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Matt tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hunk. Your Lance’s best friend is a senior in my class. We’ve actually hit it off pretty well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve picked up another platonic partner.”</p><p> </p><p>Pidge laughed. “No, I don’t think so, just a friend. He has a girlfriend, a serious one. And you have a boyfriend. Did he confess or did you blurt out something stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith sighed. “He did I guess. I invited him over to work on a project and Shiro caught us on the couch making out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like there’s more to that story,” Pidge teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Did Matt not tell you about it?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Pidge’s turn to sigh. “You’re in an okay spot now, right? I don’t have to call the police for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no I’m fine, he was just being a bother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then we can talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shiro and Matt got into a fight,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. It’s...it might be my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Keith asked. </p><p> </p><p>Keith could hear Pidge rustling around on her bed before getting comfortable. “I saw something and told Matt, but he didn’t tell Shiro. I didn’t know he hadn’t told Shiro. I went to my internship at Shiro’s workplace and let it slip.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Pidge hummed softly. “Adam is getting married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shiro’s ex?” Keith guessed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But it’s not just him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he marrying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Curtis.”</p><p> </p><p>Curtis and Adam, Shiro’s two loves. Keith remembered Adam well. He was very much like a brother's boyfriend in every sense of the word. He was a beta and Shiro’s impulse control. Keith had liked him, but sometimes thought him a bit self-focused. He treated Keith well, but never too well, was nice to Matt, but never too engaged, but doted on Shiro’s grandmother. Keith was there when they got engaged and started to make plans to move across the country to a big science facility for their dream jobs.  </p><p> </p><p>For Adam’s dream job, more appropriately. A teacher at the finest science university in the country. Shiro got a great opportunity here in Altea, though, one where he didn’t have to be a teacher, he could just work. One where his degree was useful, but it held danger. So they started fighting. Then there was the accident. </p><p> </p><p>No one was at fault, it was a rental car malfunction. Shiro was getting his custom painted. It was the most scared Keith had ever been. It was his senior year and he thought his brother was going to die. Shiro’s right arm was torn up and he was unconscious for a whole month. Adam was awake during that time, but half his body was scarred with burns. They tried to make it work after, but everything Adam had dreamed of had been taken away during the time it took to heal and he needed to blame someone for the unfortunate event. </p><p> </p><p>He blamed Shiro and Shiro allowed it. They all allowed it.</p><p> </p><p>Curtis...Curtis was a fan of Shiro at his job. Both Keith and Shiro were down after the breakup and then their grandmother’s death, so Curtis coming over was great, like a fresh ray of sun. They never actually dated, but sometimes they had sex and then one night only a few months before the incident with Matt, Shiro packed a bag and drove three hours away with Curtis only to come back drunk without the beta man. </p><p> </p><p>Cold feet, he said. </p><p> </p><p>Clarity, Keith thought. </p><p> </p><p>And now those two had found happiness with each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish they would just mate with each other,” Pidge said on the other line. </p><p> </p><p>“Mating only lasts five years,” Keith reminded. The bite marks disappeared and needed to be renewed. Usually that wasn’t a problem when biting was a normal part of sex for most mated couples. </p><p> </p><p>“Then they can get married, whatever. Those certificates last until you get divorced.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Yuki?”</p><p> </p><p>“Keith,” Pidge started, “my family is rich. The Shirogane family is richer than you two like to make it seem. She won’t end up in some foster care unit even if she has to have two christmases every year because of our idiot brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone gets to have parents like yours, Pidge,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, that’s my whole point. My parents will gladly help take care of her and you’ve already done way more than you should ever need to. And when I graduate and get my million dollar a year job, I’ll buy her whatever she wants.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith laughed. “I guess she will grow up happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll grow up loved,” Pidge corrected. “No matter what happens between her idiot parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith took in a deep breath and let it out. “I needed to talk to you. I feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is Lanceypants not someone you can moan to?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t exactly there for all of this stuff. He doesn’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“He could.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith smiled thinking of the balloons he’d had to tie to his bike and hope they didn’t fly away that were now in his bedroom slowly deflating and the roses that were dying on his bed stand. He’d eaten the chocolate and given the bear to Yuki because she seemed to like it. He remembered the wolf curled up in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see. Our first kiss was only two weeks ago.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol, does this count as angst?</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated. ^.^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V.  In Which Keith Has a First Experience  (And I Talk About Hot Dogs)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>V.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In Which Keith Has a First Experience</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(And I Talk About Hot Dogs)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Alright, everything looks good here, Mr. Holt,” said the doctor as she pulled away from the examination table. “You can go ahead and get dressed and I’ll write you up for a new birth control. It’s about time we see if we can’t get your heat cycle back in order.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, sounds good,” Matt agreed, readjusting himself on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor then turned to Keith who sat off in the corner with Yuki entertaining her in her car seat. “Now Mr. Kogane, would you also like to look into birth control as well? I could fit you in before my next appointment or schedule sometime next week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith looked up surprised. “What? Oh I’ve never taken birth control.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled at him then glanced back at Matt. “Mr. Holt, when you’ve had a talk with your friend here, I would love to take him as a patient. It’s always good to have a dedicated doctor you can trust for more sensitive matters. Walk in clinics can only do so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that she left and Keith turned to Matt who was pulling the paper gown off. “Have you been talking to her about me? What’s she on about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt picked up his pants and slid them on. “We’ll talk when we get lunch, okay. Let’s get out of the doctor’s office, I know you don’t like it here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith carried Yuki as he followed Matt out of the office and to the car. It wasn’t unusual for Keith to accompany Matt to doctor appointments. The important ones Shiro went with him to, but Matt usually asked Keith especially in the last few months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adam and Crutis sent an official invitation for their spring wedding at the end of November. All of that month, Shiro was sleeping on the couch. It wasn’t until December that he had gone back to the bed he shared with Matt. There was still a silent unease in the house, but at least Keith could hear laughter between the two from time to time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped at a little place that served soups with tables outside. It was a rare warm day in January with the sun shining brightly. The second semester, and Keith’s last, started in a few days. Yuki was now four months old. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith couldn’t help smiling as he peeked into the car seat next to Matt. She had gotten so big already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really do love her,” Matt said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, she’s my niece. And I like children. Well, not most children, but bad children are a result of bad parenting,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt laughed. “Yet, sometimes, bad parents still have great children.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not a bad parent,” Keith assured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt sipped on the tea he had ordered and stared at Yuki for a long moment then turned to Keith. “I could do better. I want to do better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was the doctor talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt put down his tea and leaned back in his seat looking Keith over. “I have talked to her about you. She’s the best doctor I’ve had. Her advice usually works out or leads to better options. I think...no, I’ve decided that you should stop feeding Yuki.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What! I...why?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, for many reasons, Keith. I’m very thankful to you for doing it, but I’ve always worried about what it was doing to your body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still having my heats on a regular basis and I haven’t noticed anything different, so it’s fine,” Keith argued. He went to a walk in clinics twice before Yuki was born and once after to make sure everything was alright. The doctors thought it weird, but nothing was out of order and all tests came back fine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is, but she’s four months now. Many parents stop breastfeeding at this age. I haven’t had any lactation since she was two months old, though I hardly had anything to begin with. Also, she’s able to digest cheaper formulas now so it’s not like we’re hurting to feed her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith rubbed at his chest. “What...what do I do about the leaking, though?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It should stop if you’re not feeding her, but you have an alpha now that can help you, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith felt his face redden. He did still have Lance though he hadn’t seen Lance since their Christmas date. The alpha had gone out of the country for new years with his family. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...okay I suppose that is the best idea,” Keith agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard it shouldn’t take more than a month to stop, though spotting might still occur. Your next heat is in around a month, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, all that is up to you, but if you date Lance for much longer you’re going to want to get on birth control.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt reached out and patted Keith’s hand. “We’ll talk about it after you’ve stopped lactating, alright? Forget I mentioned your heat. It’s your business what you do with your boyfriend. You don’t have a whacked out system like me anyways. I just know some birth control might mess with breastfeeding so it’s best if you didn’t have to deal with that at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith nodded and sat still as the waiter brought over their orders. He picked up a crunchy piece of bread and dunked it in the creamy soup he’d ordered. It had the word cheese in it, but he didn’t really know what it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You took a lactaid, right?” Matt asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith wrinkled his nose. “Why do you and Lance have to remind me that milk hates my guts. Even Shiro doesn’t think about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shiro also likes to pretend he’s not lactose intolerant. But, I’m glad to hear your alpha is looking out for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He...he kind of always has in his own way. Hasn’t Shiro done the same for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt paused lifting his spoon to his mouth. He placed it back down. “You want to talk about that, don’t you? I know Pidge told you what the fight was about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s sleeping with you again,” Keith pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not having sex. We’ve had sex once since Yuki was born.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I imagine it’s hard with the baby crying,” Keith said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It obviously wasn’t why, but Keith let Matt have the excuse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shiro should go to the wedding,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told him to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should tell him not to,” Keith countered and took a bite of his soaked bread. The soup was delicious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Matt looked lost. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith sighed and put the rest of his bread back down on his plate with the other slices. “You and I have watched Shiro through all his relationships. You have watched him longer, even. You might be four years younger than Shiro, but you both met when you were minors. You presented pretty late, too, and it was bad or so you said. I didn’t know you then, but I do know Shiro has always felt guilty about taking your virginity when you were still underage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked him to,” Matt said. “My parents knew about it, too. We all agreed it would be best to have an alpha on blockers during my heat while trying to figure out how to control mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, and I know you were probably in love with him at the time, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt’s face went red. “That’s...that’s a stupid thing all young omegas think. They think the first alpha they share a heat with will be <em> their </em> alpha. You’re older so you have a better chance of that being true, but teenagers rarely live out that dream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re still in love with him, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt laughed. “Who isn’t in love with Shiro? He’s so easy to fall in love with. Yeah, I’ve fallen in love with him a few times over the years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t told him, though,” Keith pointed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt lifted an arm to one shoulder gripping it and looking uncomfortable. At that moment, Matt looked the most unsure Keith had ever seen him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I don’t want to ruin this. We’re co-parenting right now, but as soon as I find a good daycare, I’ll move out and go back to working full time. When I decided to keep Yuki, I never planned to make Shiro take responsibility for her, though I knew he’d want to be in her life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith scoffed. “Shiro and I both knew that’s what you planned, that’s why he offered to have you move in instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, so I agreed, but how am I supposed to ask him not to go when I know he should. He was already mad I didn’t tell him as soon as Pidge told me about the wedding. I had even planned on telling him, I was just waiting to see if Adam or Curtis sent an invitation. Just thinking of how he would react if I asked him not to scares me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith poked at his soup with his spoon. “You know he’s still hung up on Adam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt sighed. “I told Shiro over and over again it wasn’t his fault. He was completely willing to go across the country with that man even though he had a better opportunity here. I’m not trying to diss Adam, he wasn’t bad at all, but he was used to Shiro being docile. And Shiro thought he had found his beta dream boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s odd you both dated only betas,” Keith mused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shiro’s the one with a thing for betas, well more that he’s gay and is afraid of omegas and doesn’t want to fight another alpha. I just...I’ve only dated female betas because I wasn’t comfortable having another dick in me,” Matt admitted. “Like you said, I was in love with Shiro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re in love with him, then tell him not to go. And when he does and comes back, you’ll still be there understanding why he went,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s what you meant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith shrugged. “I’m just spitting out bullshit really, but I live in that house too and it’s getting suffocating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Keith.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I can always move out if I really want to, but sometimes I just want to knock your heads together then let you duke it out in a locked closet like two eighth graders at a mixed slumber party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt laughed. The noise had Yuki gurgling and Matt fiddled around in his bag pulling out a toy to hook to the handle of her carseat for entertainment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I will, right, move out,” Keith said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt fiddled with Yuki’s seatbelt. “I hope it’s not soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably not, but even without an alpha, I’ll move out. I would prefer not to leave Shiro with an empty home. That’s what I was most happy about when you said you were pregnant,” Keith admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt smiled. “Keith, you’re already my brother no matter my feelings for Shiro. I don’t need a bite or baby to prove that. The Holts, we were always willing to take you in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith picked up his drink and slowly sipped it. He knew that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, Matt went back to his food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith rarely went to the movies. If something had really good ratings and he’d heard a lot about it, he might go see it before it was out of theaters, but otherwise he only went if Pidge or Shiro dragged him along. The movie Lance had picked out wasn’t one Keith was interested in in the slightest. There was something off putting about adult comedies. They always had one or two outdated jokes that made fun of women and omegas and sometimes the toilet jokes went too far for someone who never found those jokes funny even as a child. Now the viewer who liked to turn their brain off to enjoy a show might forgive those flaws, but Keith wasn’t one. Exiting the theater thirty minutes into the movie, Keith found out Lance wasn’t either.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The guys in my dorm said it was really good. I mean, on a cinematic level, it was, but man do you have to have thick skin to watch that junk. I can enjoy a good trash movie, but that was just not it. Sorry, Keith,” Lance said as they were met with the cool night air outside the theater. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could have told you I didn’t like adult comedies, too, so it’s not your fault. At least we got a student discount,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance sighed and threw his drink in the first trashcan they walked past. He had tried to buy popcorn, but Keith had a feeling they would be walking out and suggested they didn’t so they could have a late meal of junk food after. Only two other groups showed up to the viewing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should have realized by which dormmates liked it that it wasn’t going to be for us,” Lance continued. “But the action film they talked about last time was awesome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith slid up next to Lance and took his hand. “It’s alright, Lance. I know you have friends in every group. They’re not all going to be open minded, understanding citizens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance squeezed Keith’s hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Want to go hangout on the swings for a bit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith followed Lance to a park across from the cinema. They were only three blocks from Lance’s dorms where Keith had left his bike. It was their first date since the new semester started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance held a swing still for Keith once at the park. When Keith sat, Lance pushed him on it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll be able to swing Yuki on this soon,” Lance said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith dug his boots into the mulch and came to a sudden stop. “Oh, you’re right. I never thought about that. I’m so used to her being a baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance moved to the swing beside Keith and plopped down on it. “They grow up fast. Yet, I still look forward to having my own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith settled back into his swing and rocked back and forth. “You’re thinking about having children?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance looked at Keith sheepishly. “I guess we never talked about that, huh? We’ve only been dating for three months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, you’ve mentioned it before when we were just classmates. I...I want children, too. People have always been surprised when I say I want to settle down with an alpha and have children,” Keith said softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I’d be surprised, too, Keith,  if I didn’t know you,” Lance admitted. “Now I think you’d be a great parent. Since I want to be a parent, of course I look for someone like that when I’m dating. Even when I thought you were an alpha, I didn’t think you'd be a bad partner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What would you have done if I was an alpha?” Keith asked. “I wouldn’t be able to give birth and neither would you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, you see, my sisters have an agreement with me and my brothers to do surrogacies, but I’m okay with adoption, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith’s eyes brightened up. “Oh, I want to do that. Even though I can have my own, I want to adopt one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance kicked out his leg and knocked his sneaker against Keith’s boots. “Like I said, I’d be okay with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith chuckled and knocked back. “You say that like you’ll end up being my alpha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance turned in his seat. He grabbed Keith’s swing and pulled him closer. “For now I am, aren’t I? Besides, that’s kind of the point of dating. Do you want me to prove I can provide for you or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith turned and leaned closer, grinning at Lance. “No, I want you to make your dreams come true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you’re in those dreams,” Lance said batting his eyelashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want me to stay in those dreams, you better graduate and get into Shiro’s program at work like you’ve been wanting to since we met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keith~you just had to spoil the mood with school, didn’t you? You should tell Shiro to give me a reference. I’m going to need more than grades to get in,” Lance said, pouting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you want me to sweeten up my brother? Then you should sweeten me up first,” Keith teased, feeling bad for bringing up school. Neither of them were in risk of failing, but it was their senior semester.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance reached out holding Keith’s face and brought him in for a slow short kiss. “How’s that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm”, Keith said staying close to Lance, “good, but it’ll take more than that, loverboy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Kitten, I can do so much more if you let me,” Lance said and dove in for another kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eww, gross, there’s two boys kissing over there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get a room!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith pulled away to turn and glare at the children on the other side of the park hanging off a jungle gym. They looked like middle schoolers. It was late, probably nearby neighborhood kids. He flipped them off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keith!” Lance said and grabbed Keith’s hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, they’re being pricks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I just got done praising your parental skills,” Lance sighed. He kept a hold of Keith’s hand, though, and pulled him off the swing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going now?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...would you, my dear fiery ball of passion and rage, be oh so very against just chilling in my dorm streaming movies and eating junk food?” Lance offered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about your roommate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance waved his hand in the air like he was swatting away a bug. “Rolo’s not there. His girlfriend got an apartment with a friend, but she’s got her own room so he lives there on the weekends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you basically have the dorm to yourself?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I even put the beds together. Rolo prefers the floor, so I’ve had the beds like that since we became roommates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? So no cuddling on a cramped twin bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, we’re absolutely cuddling, there will just be room for our legs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get snacks and head back to your dorm,” Keith agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After stopping at a convenience store nearby, Keith followed Lance up to his dorm with arms full of treats, most of which were unidentifiable or deep fried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith had been in a college dorm before when he had tried to make friends his freshmen year. His problem was he always got along better with girls and omegas. With the way he looked and acted, their alphas ended up challenging him. It was weird to admit to being an omega after that. They were pissed off when Keith just rolled his eyes and chose to leave instead of fight. Fighting as an adult risked jail time. Keith wouldn’t be baited on pheromones alone. The foster system had made him resistant to alpha demands even before he presented. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s dorm seemed pretty chill, though. It was a mixed dorm with alphas and male betas on certain floors and female betas and omegas on the opposite. Students hung around in the halls, a few waving to Lance or shouting out a greeting, but it wasn’t very loud. No one was running around naked or making out in the halls. Keith knew things like that didn’t really happen, but he could never get that idea out of his head, one reason why he hadn’t gotten a dorm. The biggest reason was it was cheaper to just live with Shiro. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one blocked their path until they were halfway to Lance’s room. Coming from the other end was a very sweaty brown haired beta. He looked at Lance with sustained annoyance then sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not Rolo,” the beta said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, come on Griffin, don’t start that. I’m allowed to have guests. You know Rolo doesn’t sleep here on the weekends anymore, so it’s not like you’re going to have to deal with him being locked out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Griffin?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beta’s eyes finally moved to Keith. He looked him up and down with a bit of surprise to the lift of his eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t look any less annoyed, perhaps more so. “Of course it’s Kogane. I didn’t realise you went on more than that one date with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you would know if you were ever friendly with me, Griffin. We’ve been neighbors for almost three years. Even Kinkade talks to me more than you do and he barely talks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Griffin just lifted his head and pushed past them to get to his room. Keith scrunched up his nose at the stink of prideful beta coming from Griffin’s sweat. He knew that smell well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Keith,” Lance said and continued to his room where he let Keith in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Keith said dropping their snacks unceremoniously across Lance’s double bed, “I punched that guy in the face once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No shit? I bet he deserved it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before I went to your school his aunt and uncle were my foster parents. They were actually pretty good people, but then Griffin’s parents were doing some shady stuff with their business and had to go to jail so he moved in with them and we just didn’t click. They chose him over me of course. I always thought he’d be an alpha,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I always thought he was into vagina, but nope, turns out he likes alpha dick,” Lance said. “ Sometimes we judge wrong. I wanted to befriend him, but he complained a lot about Rolo having sex with his girlfriend in our room. I never really cared because Rolo always gave me a heads up and never did anything with her when I was here. The thing is, his roommate started fucking him last year and our boy James Griffin can take a knot like a champ if those moans have anything to say,” Lance mused getting his laptop and sliding onto the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought the walls in dorms with omegas were sound proof.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance gave him a look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Keith said. “That loud?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance nodded and patted the spot next to him. “Come on, Keithy, settle down and help me choose a show. We can watch whatever you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith hesitated in climbing on Lance’s bed. He had never shared a bed with an alpha since presenting, not even Shiro’s bed though they shared everything else. The moment he settled against the wall and pillows, he was surrounded by the alpha’s scent. It was fresh and soothing, but strong and seeped into Keith the same way scenting did. He liked it, but couldn’t help being on edge until Lance reached out and took his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How does this movie sound?” Lance asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a short family movie that Keith hadn’t seen. He agreed and Lance tugged him closer surrounding Keith even further in his smell. Feeling the warmth of his alpha, Keith didn’t feel so intimidated by it. He curled into Lance who wasn’t much bigger than him and only just taller, and felt protected. They used their socked feet to kick the snacks from the edge of the bed towards them and became invested in the show. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those two would make a cute couple,” Lance said pointing out two side characters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t they both alphas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think so, but it’s hard to pick up in these children's movies. Dynamics aren’t really mentioned when you’re making a show for children. But it’s not like two alphas can’t be together. It’s not rare even if they’re both men.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You thought I was an alpha,” Keith pointed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance shrugged. “I’ve dated an alpha before, it didn’t really matter to me, though. I thought you were pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith laughed lightly. “Not as pretty as your ex-alpha I’m sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, she was a girl, pretty sure she was a literal princess, or descended from old royalty in Europe. Exchange students, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, you had an actual princess, why did you break up?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I chased after her all throughout high school and only managed to date her senior year, but she broke up with <em> me </em> because she was going to another country, not even <em> her </em> country, just another one, for college.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I do remember you whining about that our freshman year,” Keith said. “You never got in contact with her again, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance didn’t answer and stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth with a sour expression. He swallowed then sighed. “I think she felt bad so she blocked me from everything, but I actually saw her this summer. Came here to see her cousin who was in the same exchange program she was or something. She was as beautiful as ever and engaged to some rich beta prat from her country. And I realized I didn’t love her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Keith said softly. He wasn’t sure what to make of that. All those years and Lance didn’t still love her. Shiro still loved Adam, perhaps even Curtis to some extent, but then there was Matt. Keith could never be dedicated to more than one person at a time, but he had also never felt the way he felt about Lance for anyone else, just bypassing flits of lust and irritated attraction. That was how his feelings for Lance started. Maybe that was how all feelings started. What did love feel like? He knew what it looked like. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved Yuki. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved Shiro. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had loved his parents and Grandma Shirogane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was a different love. Kind of like the difference between hot dogs and hamburgers. Ultimately, they were both hunks of meat with condiments shoved between two pieces of bread, but one was hearty and filling and was only a hamburger when stacked all together. The other was still a hot dog bread or not, you could also devour it and feel the same satisfaction and nutrients you did savoring as you did shoving it down your throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith kicked a fried snack closer to him. Thinking was making him hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ninety minutes later, the movie came to an abrupt close. Lance and Keith both groaned seeming just to have fallen into the rhythm of the show. Keith pulled away from his warm spot against Lance’s side and picked off the crumbs on his shirt. Lance stretched and squinted down at his screen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s only nine, did you want to watch one more or do you need to go back?” Lance asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith had to bite down a whine at the thought of going back. Just because he liked Lance alot didn’t make this dorm his home, he wasn’t physically or legally mated to Lance, but every pore in his body wanted to stay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why couldn’t he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually, seriously, why couldn’t he? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had made no promises about when he would be home nor had any commitments the following day. Keith could stay overnight if he really wanted to. All Keith would have to put up with was Shiro’s lectures when he got home He was used to those and could use Yuki to get out of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith settled back in Lance’s bed. “I don’t have any kind of curfew. We can even have a sleepover.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance laughed, but his face flushed red. “I don’t think you call it a sleepover when it’s with your boyfriend, Keith.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith didn’t get it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, why don’t you pick out the next movie, maybe something longer, or even a television series, it can be something we only watch together,” Lance said and handed Keith the laptop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith took it and watched Lance get up. He cleaned up and threw away the accumulation of snack wrappings collected at the end of the bed. Keith’s lips twitched watching the alpha and he didn’t realize he’d started clicking around on the screen until he looked back and saw the movie site gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, what app were you using, I accidently clicked off it?” Keith asked and began clicking through Lance’s opened tabs. Why did he have so many?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, I have all of them so you can just open any and I should be logged in,” Lance said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith stopped clicking through tags when a word caught his attention: Lactation. He took a quick glance at the web page before a very soft chuckle left his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, did you find something interesting to watch?” Lance asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but it appears you’ve been keeping yourself entertained.’The Ins and Outs of Safe Erotic Lactation’, really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s face immediately went red and he scrambled to the bed to try and grab the laptop away from Keith. “Wait, no, you don’t understand! I just...because you said you weren’t going to be feeding your niece anymore and...Keith! Give it back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith rolled away from Lance on the bed and held the laptop away from him. The alpha growled and made to pounce at Keith. Keith had a block planned out when his thumb slipped and hit a key. Lance fell on top of him just as the laptop began playing a moaning sound. Keith glanced at the screen only to see, not a porn site, but what appeared to be an actual informational video on the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, it was still sort of porn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance quickly took the laptop and shut it, putting it to the side. He glanced at Keith, their eyes meeting, before shuffling on top of him and hiding his face beneath Keith’s shirt. As if that would help him disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not a pervert, I swear,” Lance muttered from beneath Keith’s shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith could feel Lance’s pout against his abs and placed a hand on top of the ball that was his head where his stomach was. Lance was stretching out his shirt, but he couldn’t be bothered to complain as he failed to keep laughter from erupting from his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keith~” Lance whined and pulled his head out. “I was seriously just trying to make sure you were comfortable, okay. Even if you’re not producing milk, I still like your nipples and I wanted to make sure that’d be okay and..and..and fuck I love when you laugh, but this is embarassing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith moved one hand to his mouth to try and stop the laughter. Why was this alpha so fucking ridiculous, but endearing. It was weird, but Keith understood Lance was just trying his best. He always tried his best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such a fucking dork, Lance!” Keith laughed. “Oh my god, I love you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Wait, whoa...what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all honesty, Keith hadn’t even heard his own words until Lance’s voice conveyed uncertainty. His laughter immediately stopped and his eyes grew wide. Keith’s ears rang over and over again with what he had just said. Fuck, he’d said that. He’d really said that. Did he mean it? It came out so naturally so probably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh god.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh god!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith was in fucking love with his boyfriend. He was so fucking in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, Keith’s face blossomed in red and he turned away, lifting his hands to hide his face. He wanted to run and hide in a corner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Keith, it’s okay. Really, it’s okay. Hey, Kitten, Keithy, my raven haired mullet head, look at me and say it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith didn’t want to, but Lance’s hands were on his wrists and they were warm so he let Lance see his face. Still, he shook his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance sighed and pulled himself together from his previous embarrassment. The look he gave Keith was one of assurance, soft and reliable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck, Lance was such a good guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard me,” Keith muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance chuckled. “That’s as good as I’m going to get, isn’t it? Well, if it helps, I love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That did help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith reached forward and pulled Lance’s face to his. The kiss hurt, but it was different. It wasn’t just filled with excitement and attraction. Even for how short and clumsy it was, it said so much more than that. It spoke of immeasurable happiness. Keith laid out flat when he pulled away from the kiss, wrists by his head released from Lance’s grip and stared up at his boyfriend with hazy starstruck eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, when you look at me like that, Kitten, I can’t help but know you love me,” Lance said still laid on top of Keith. He lifted a hand and brushed a strand of Keith’s hair from his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith tilted his head into that hand, nudged Lance’s thumb with his nose, let his lips touch his palm. He let out a soft pleased sound and closed his eyes. Lips pressed to Keith’s face, gentle until Keith turned his head to meet them. He opened his mouth invitingly and their tongues moved together in a dance. Keith opened his eyes when Lance moved away and smiled seeing how shiny his lips were. He lifted a hand to Lance’s face and tried to wipe his mouth but only received a wet kiss on his thumb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance dipped down again. He kissed Keith’s chin then moved along his neck. Keith turned his head allowing all the room, allowing their scents to mix together. He grit his teeth when he felt a hickey being made dangerously close to a marking spot. Then the kisses moved further and Lance shifted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though they hadn’t dated for more than three months, Keith found it natural to spread his legs and let Lance settle between them. It was how they usually sat when they wanted to be intimate whether that was simple cuddling or something more. He liked to be able to press his thighs around Lance’s hips as Lance felt him up and he was certain Lance liked feeling them around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s hands moved up and down Keith’s jean clad legs as he moved to attack the other side of Keith’s neck. They slid along the seams and over Keith’s hips until they pushed beneath Keith’s shirt. There wasn’t much ceremony in bringing the material above Keith’s chest, Lance was pro at getting to Keith’s nipples by now. The air in Lance’s dorm was cool and Keith could feel his nipples harden, his breath catching with anticipation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The attention Lance paid to Keith’s chest whenever he ‘helped’ Keith out was always so appreciated. It also helped Keith differentiate between when he was feeding a baby and when he was feeding his alpha. With each kiss pressed to the softer parts of Keith’s breasts, Keith grew more excited. He felt a few drops leak, but he knew there wouldn’t be much since he’d stopped feeding Yuki. Lance still sucked them with as much enthusiasm as he usually did, perhaps more. The alpha was doing things with his tongue that made Keith’s heart race and he let out an embarrassing sound of pleasure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> What an asshole </em>, Keith thought, but was delighted when Lance moved to his other nipple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tan hand trailed along Keith’s stomach, tickling him just enough to have Keith’s muscles rolling with the sensation. He wanted so badly to lift his hips. His cunt was starting to slick up and his dick was already hard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance moved off Keith’s nipple with appreciative kisses, teasing the abused flesh with more attention, but not enough. He moved lower and Keith got to enjoy the pleasure of cold air hitting his drenched pink buds. Lance’s lips made a trail down his stomach, licked at the lines of his abs, then nipped playfully looking pleased when Keith gasped. Instead of continuing, Lance moved back up with his kisses and kept a hand on Keith’s hip. Thumb hooked into his waistband. It was frustrating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lance,” Keith groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, what is it, Kitten? Do you want my lips?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Keith sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith reached out to grab Lance’s face with both hands then brought him in for a rough kiss that left them breathless when he pulled away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everywhere,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance placed his hands on Keith’s pulling them away from his face. It was a little red where Keith had been holding, but he just held Keith’s hands in his instead of complaining about the roughness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a little difficult with clothes on, Keithy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then take them off,” Keith said and honestly that sounded like a great idea. He wanted that. He wanted to be naked with Lance. Right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gladly, but are you ready for that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to be lovers,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t we just confess to being in love? I think that qualifies us as lovers, Keith.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you, Lance. I want more of you,” Keith admitted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith stared at Lance’s face then down and back up. He grinned a bit though he suddenly felt apprehensive. “All of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance let go of Keith’s hands and sat back on his knees. He ran a hand through his hair. His face was flushed and Keith could tell he was trying not to smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Keith, I want all of you, too. If I knew we’d be having sex tonight I would have made this date more romantic, not just taken you to a shitty movie and then back to my dorm. It’s your first time, you deserve something good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith shifted, pulling Lance close to him with his legs. Lance fell forward catching himself with his arms on either side of Keith. Going back to holding Lance’s face roughly, Keith made his boyfriend look at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lance, we just confessed. I’m a virgin for a few reasons, but not because I’m holding out for a particular scenario, I just want to make love. You’re a dork and I love you and I want you to make love to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha grinned. “You said it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith could feel the embarrassment. “Don’t make me say it a third time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance leaned down and kissed Keith’s lips. His response was soft and said against them. “I’ll go slow, tell me to stop at any time and I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith nodded and settled down on Lance’s bed. He stared at the ceiling, blank white and textured, and listened to Lance push things around and onto the floor. He shifted over Keith, reaching out over Keith’s head to reach a table beside them. His groin pressed against Keith’s and Keith bit his lip when he could feel the alpha’s dick pressing to his own. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt it, but knowing he’d get to see it made feeling it even clothed more exciting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, Keith was nervous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t like to be nervous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The best way to combat nervousness was to avoid what made you nervous or be proactive. Keith didn’t want to avoid sleeping with Lance, though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith reached up and let his hands stroke down Lance’s chest. Ah, it was so wide and more muscled than it looked covered by his shirt. When Keith got to the hem of Lance’s shirt, he pushed his hands beneath it and let them trail around. Lance let out a huff when he felt the touching as if he was struggling not to react. He rustled around for a moment before leaning back on his legs between Keith’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re terrible,” Lance said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith scoffed. “You were taking too long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The lube is easy to find,” Lance explained, “but, um, I haven’t needed a condom in a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith glanced down and saw the box next to the bottle on the bed beside them. Right, they needed that. “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Lance said and for a moment they were awkward college students trying to figure out how to have sex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was such a cliche experience, one Keith never thought he’d have. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith sat up just enough to get his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-oh, right,” Lance said and grabbed his own shirt letting it join Keith’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith started for his pants, but Lance grabbed them first. “No, you don’t have to do anything, okay? I...if you want to that’s one thing, but let me do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Keith agreed. There were things he wanted to do, dreamed of doing, but he’d never done them before. Lance had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s hands were shaking when he reached for Keith’s zipper. Keith watched him curiously, biting back a teasing remark. With prior experience, Keith thought Lance would be more confident. Then again, the alpha was always the most nervous right before a test or a project even if he had boasted about how easy it all was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s fingers gripped Keith’s pants and boxers at the same time and pulled. Keith lifted his hips helping Lance undress him and kicked the garments off when they were stuck on one leg. Lance stared at them for a moment then turned to Keith. He reached out, but Keith brought his knee’s together blocking the view of his more intimate parts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You, too,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance looked surprised, but smiled and slowly pulled his shirt off. Keith spread his legs to get a better view of his alpha. Tanned skin covered in childhood scars from growing up on rougher streets. The lanky body Keith remembered from eighth grade gym class, filled out with muscle, but still somehow just a little too long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance moved his hands to his pants and began unbuttoning them. Keith placed a hand over his crotch and spread his legs wider to get the full view. The alpha noticed and grinned down at him as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers. A light line of dark hair led Keith’s eyes from Lance’s belly button down to his waist then to the skin that was slowly being revealed. It grew thicker and then all of the sudden it wasn’t the intimate hairs of Lance’s lower body Keith was focused on. Lance pulled out his dick, stroking it a few times so it was nice and hard then let it stand on its own in Keith’s vision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Big. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Keith hadn’t fisted himself once during a heat, he would have been worried it wouldn’t fit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would <em> fill </em> him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith licked his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what you see, Kitten?” Lance asked and tossed his pants away now completely naked between Keith’s legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You weren’t joking when you boasted about having a big cock,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, it’s better just to be truthful,” Lance said and reached out to touch Keith’s hand covering himself. “Can I see yours? Well, more of it. Your hand isn't really covering it well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was embarrassing. Keith didn’t know why it was embarrassing. Yet, as he removed his hand, the embarrassment felt good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so gorgeous,” Lance said and reached out for Keith’s cock. He stroked it and it twitched in his hand, leaking enough to dribble onto his skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“L-Lance?” Keith questioned. His hand felt so good. There was such a different sensation when it was someone else touching his cock. Other than doctors, he’d never felt it before. He tried to move his hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In answer, Lance slowly moved his hand along Keith’s cock. Up and down, up and down, then twist. Keith had closed his eyes without noticing and was surprised when he felt a kiss on his lips. He returned it eagerly. He put one hand in Lance’s hair and let the other lay uselessly beside his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s so endearing to see you like this, Keith,” Lance whispered moving kisses to Keith’s ear. He sucked on the lobe then raked a hand through Keith’s hair, tugging it just a little and earning a moan in return. “You’re trusting me so much right now. I know that’s hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not hard to trust you, Lance,” Keith said. He let his other hand fall from Lance’s hair and just felt the pleasure from his dick take over. Keith couldn’t even remember when he had stopped questioning Lance’s interest in him. Rivals, friends, lovers -- they were adults, things didn’t have to be made difficult by definition. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s mouth moved to Keith’s chin where he sucked another spot into Keith’s skin just below it. It would be so obvious, Keith would have to walk around with it proudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise I won’t break your heart, whatever happens,” Lance said and sat back up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith hoped that was true. Even if they didn’t mate, Keith hoped beyond all that was true. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance let go of Keith’s cock. Keith whined, having felt so close to cumming. His attention was brought elsewhere when Lance gripped Keith’s thighs tight and pushed them towards Keith’s chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-what are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance leaned his head against one of Keith’s thighs and grinned. “Giving you a good picture, don’t you think your thighs make a good frame for my beautiful face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith almost agreed with Lance when the alpha nipped into a sensitive spot on his upper thigh. He squeezed them and Lance made a sound that had Keith worried. Lance looked happily dazed though, so Keith decided against mentioning it. He’d gotten a tap out before play fighting with foster siblings with just his legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance leaned in further close enough to kiss Keith which he did. “You’re really flexible, Keith.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lock your ankles and enjoy,” Lance responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith did. Then he shivered as Lance ran his hands along his lower back that was not exposed in this position then gripped his butt. He massaged the cheeks and Keith smacked a hand against the bed surprised with himself how much he liked the fondling. He was far more use to Lance fondling his chest he’d forgotten the alpha dropped lines about his ass, too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, the sensation of lips against his mouth intimate parts brought Keith’s attention back to the goal of all this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance was literally kissing the folds of his cunt. Keith spread his thighs to get a better view. He could feel his muscles there shift excitedly, opening and closing with anticipation. His dick was so hard, dribbling precum onto his stomach. And his nipples...they were still so fucing hard he could cut something with them. Keith wondered if he would really be able to make it to being filled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance’s tongue. It swiped alonger the outer lips of his cunt. Keith smacked his head hard into the mattress and cried out in surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keith?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart was beating too fast. Everything was pulsing. Everything felt sweet and hot. And needy. He was familiar with needy, but actually having the need met felt so good. What would this feel like in heat? Keith felt tears in his eyes just thinking about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith took in a shaky breath to steady himself. “Feels...feels good. Please...Lance for fucking sakes, please don’t stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re crying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing...I’ll cry if you stop, please don’t stop making love to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Lance agreed and there was his tongue again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith brought his hands to his face. He moved his fingers into his own hair to tug at the strands. It didn’t have the same effect as when Lance pulled his hair, but he stayed grounded enough to really pay attention to what Lance was doing to him. His tongue was in his cunt. He could taste Keith’s slick. Other than doctor utensils and Keith’s own hands, nothing had been in there, not even toys. The need to move his hips was so bad, but the position really wouldn’t allow for that. He was at Lance’s mercy, and so willingly so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck, he was so in love with this man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so fucking horny for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Lance’s tongue was gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nooo,” Keith whined. “Fuck, Lance, noooo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance chuckled. It was so irritating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seemed to enjoy that? I’ll treat you another time, but if I’m not in you soon we’re going to have a problem. I’m going to use my fingers now. Can I make you cum once before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingers? Yes, fingers, yes. Keith looked at his dick. He wasn’t going to last through Lance fingering him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not really going to have an option.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, then I’ll service you,” Lance said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Service. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance tugged at one of Keith’s legs and placed it down giving him room to shift. Keith heard Lance grab the lube and cover his fingers in it, but he was more interested in how close Lance’s face was to his dick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>More interested in how close Lance’s lips were to his dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More interested in watching Lance wrap his mouth around his dick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warm and wet. Keith rarely thought about having his dick encased in something. It wasn’t an omega thing, just a preference, but that didn’t mean getting a blow job from an alpha didn’t feel good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then there were Lance’s fingers. Two slid in easily and Keith almost felt proud of that. They moved around, scratching at the places that were so eager for friction. Then they moved deeper without much work. Lance fingers were long after all. They hit deep in Keith’s cunt. If they were in his ass, they’d hit his prostate easily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith came with that thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, it felt good to cum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance coughed. Keith lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. There was a little bit of cum on the side of his mouth and his eyes were red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you swallow?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not a coward. What, you want to taste?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith blinked at Lance considering. His body was still wound tight, but he felt more relaxed. “I want a kiss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance leaned down and pressed small kisses to Keith’s lips. Keith could hear him patting around the bed searching for something and felt apprehensive again. He didn’t want to back out, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a bit scared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m putting the condom on, now, Keith. Tell me if you want to continue?” Lance said as he moved back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith still had one leg on Lance’s shoulder. He nudged Lance playfully with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me see you put it on, Lance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance sat up. His dick looked bigger, juicier if that was a word Keith could use. Having just had his own dick in Lance’s mouth, he was inspired to shove Lance’s down his throat to see how far it would go before Keith choked. It would probably go pretty far, Keith had won the hot dog eating contest at his freshman orientation party. Then again, Lance’s dick was no puny hotdog. And the best buns to hold his dick was Keith’s own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith giggled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you laughing at my dick?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith shook his head and sighed. “Put it in, Lance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, you’re just going to lay here all sexy like that and actually let me put it in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith rolled his eyes. “I love you. It’s fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance grinned. “I made you say it again.” Then his dick was pressing into Keith’s cunt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> What a dick </em>, Keith mused then giggled again because, well...dicks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, Lance’s dick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stretch was uncomfortable, but there wasn’t pain. Keith only winced because he’d thought it wouldn’t feel weird at all. All four fingers would have been better. Lance didn’t start fucking him right away though. He pushed in until Keith was completely full. And it felt so good to be full. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You feel incredible, Keith.” Lance’s voice was breathless. He had his head leaning against Keith’s knee on his shoulder as he struggled to stay still fully encased within Keith. “I’m going to get a knot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Keith asked. Knot. The omega inside him was excited by that word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I won’t lock, I promise. You’re not in heat, but you probably don’t understand how good it smells in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smell. It did smell good. Because of the start of the new semester, Keith had been taking scent blockers so his senses were dulled a little. He could smell Lance, though. He was horny. Very horny. Fuck, if he had been able to smell properly Keith really would have cried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something in the back of Keith’s mind wanted Lance to make him cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Move,” Keith said instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance did. He pulled out and slammed back in. The alpha’s bed shook with the motion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too...too much,” Keith said. It felt like Lance was trying to ram into his womb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sorry,” Lance said. He held Keith’s one leg as he thrust again. His grip was tight. He was really holding back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith felt like crying again. Lance’s condom was thin. There was so much friction inside him. His dick was standing up again. But, he wasn’t used to the invasion yet. Carefully, Keith shifted his hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lance,” Keith moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance shifted and started to go harder. “Like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith nodded and reached out. Lance moved in bending that one leg against Keith’s chest again. He wrapped his other around Lance’s hips and pulled him in deeper. His arms wrapped around Lance’s head and pulled him as close to his chest as he could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Do you hear it? It’s going to burst, Lance.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m going to burst.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Love is so fucking weird, but I want you to love me again and again and again… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah-ah, Lance!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kitten, it’s okay,” Lance assured even as Keith could feel the base of his cock growing. “I’m close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith was, too. His cunt was clamping so hard on Lance, the friction almost hurt. And then there was a different texture and it felt so much better. Keith moved his hips eagerly. He could hear himself, a series of embarrassing cut off desperate sounds he only heard in the worst of his heat. And Lance was growling. And the slick sound of his cunt being penetrated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you Keith,” Lance said and it was rough and urgent and Keith knew the alpha was close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then all Keith felt was a pleasurable release. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In reality, being fucked hadn’t taken long. Keith was pretty sure Lance had tongued him longer than he’d actually fucked him. Still, Keith felt satisfied. He was pretty sure his first time was better than most. His dick was soft, his cunt throbbing like it did post wave during heat, and he felt liquidy and pleasant as he caught his breath. Though, it was a little unpleasant with Lance still on top of him and buried inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you knot?” Keith asked. It didn’t feel like he had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Lance groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you sound in pain?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you smell good so I bit your leg pretty hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Keith said. Yeah, his leg did feel like it was bleeding. “I don’t really mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance sighed and pulled away from Keith letting go of the leg he’d held so close the whole time. Yeah, there was a big red spot on it. Then he pulled out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith’s eyes widened. He felt...wet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The condom broke,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Lance looked down and peeled the plastic off. Indeed, there was a sizable whole in the side. “Fuck, they’ve never done that before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith couldn’t help wiggling his hips now that he was empty. He could feel the cum inside. He felt embarrassed by how happy that made him. <em> Omega brain </em>, he blamed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, you’re not on contraceptives and I knew that,” Lance whined. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you on alpha blockers?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance sighed. “No, but I should have gotten on them the moment we started dating. I...I was thinking you weren’t going to let me fuck you until at least after graduation, but apparently you liked me more than I thought. I’ll get an appointment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think we’re going to do this again?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith regretted teasing Lance when he saw how much fear that question put in his pretty pretty blue eyes. He lifted a leg and nudged Lance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m kidding, but it probably won’t be often.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll...give you money for Plan B.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, Keith had kind of assumed that’s what he’d be doing in the morning. “Sure. And get new condoms, those are probably old.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance picked up the box then gave Keith a guilty look. “I kind of forgot there’s a time limit. I just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When was the last time you had sex, Lance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Long enough that sleeping with you wasn’t an issue. I’ve really only gotten handsey with people. Between you and my last serious relationship, it’s just been beta men,” Lance admitted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith sat up and finally looked at himself. He was a mess. “Well, you’re going to have to be a little more careful with an omega. You can start by helping clean me up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance moved closer to Keith as if he would be able to actually lift him. Maybe he could. Keith would enjoy that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to stay the night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. “If you aren’t going to cuddle me like some love sick puppy for the rest of the night, I’ll fight you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance laughed and pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “That’s a battle I would lose.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Halfway point!!!!<br/>Comments and Kudos appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI.  In Which Keith Has His Heat  (And I Looked Up What A Mojito Is)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just more fucking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>VI.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In Which Keith Has His Heat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And I Looked Up What A Mojito Is)</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Keith sat at his desk furiously scrolling through hotels. He took a large bite of the croissant he’d snuck in from the kitchen and clicked through the pictures for one of the more expensive options. They had a mating discount. Keith wouldn’t be mating, he’d already received the collar to protect his glands. He’d ordered as soon as he had made up his mind to book a hotel. </p><p> </p><p>Keith’s heat was coming and it just <em> had </em> to fall on a Valentine’s weekend. Only cheap and really expensive hotels had openings and those would be gone pretty soon. Usually a cheap hotel would be fine for Keith just to sleep in, even to jack off in, but they didn’t have good scent insulation and he didn’t want to risk another alpha trying to break into his room. Especially if he was there with Lance. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, he still needed to ask Lance if he wanted to spend his heat with him. If Lance said no, Keith could give the room to Shiro and Matt or just go and video call Lance to show him what he was missing. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, this one was nice. And it came with a food package. Keith loved a good deal.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t often that Keith splurged, but when he did he went big. He had never had a Valentine’s better yet a date on Valentine’s. Lance most likely had something planned for the actual day even if he had to work, but it shouldn’t be all up to Lance to be the romantic in the relationship. Keith didn’t exactly know how to be, but he liked romantics. He liked Lance’s stupid displays of affection, showing up to class with random presents, and all those stupid nicknames. (He swore half of them were still insults). He liked Lance. He wanted to plan out something for them, too. And then here was his heat. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck it. </p><p> </p><p>The problem was, Keith had the money, but he didn’t have cash or credit  and his refillable card was at the risk of getting maxxed out if he used it on a hotel room for three days. </p><p> </p><p>Keith would have to ask Shiro for his credit card. If he was lucky, Shiro would just hand it over. </p><p> </p><p>Keith unplugged his laptop from its charger and stuffed the rest of the croissant in his mouth before walking out of his room. He looked up and down the hall, but only saw light in the living room. Yuki had been crying not that long ago and both of her parents had rushed to her. They tended to forget what self-soothing was. </p><p> </p><p>Keith found parents and child curled together on the couch. Yuki was in Shiro’s arms sound asleep. Matt sat with his legs folded on the couch with a burping cloth over one shoulder staring at Shiro staring at Yuki. Shiro looked up and their eyes met. Matt smiled. Shiro smiled back. Then, their faces were blank and lashes lowered and they leaned in. </p><p> </p><p>Right, well Keith didn’t have to ask Shiro at that moment. Tomorrow was good, too. Or maybe Pidge would book the room for him.  Except, the words were already out of Keith’s mouth before he could stop them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Shiro, can I borrow you credit--Oh, fuck, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro popped up jostling Yuki who began to cry. Matt sighed and grabbed Yuki headed to the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put her to bed. It’s not good if she gets too comfortable sleeping in your big hunky arms, Shiro,” Matt teased. </p><p> </p><p>“My bad,” Keith whispered to Matt as he walked past.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think of it as practice for when Yuki interrupts. Like that, there’s hope for more situations, right?”</p><p> </p><p>That positive outlook was good, Keith wondered if something had happened between the two since the last serious talk he had with Matt. </p><p> </p><p>“Keith, you needed something?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith turned to face his brother. He took a deep breath and approached the couch. He put his laptop on the coffee table and sat down cross legged on the floor before opening it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do, but first…” Keith glanced back at the hall then leaned in towards Shiro lowering his voice. “You two seems sweeter recently.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro’s face reddened and he let out a puff of alpha satisfaction that Keith knew well to mean he got laid. Matt must have seduced him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, anyways, I need your credit card,” Keith said and held out his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro immediately put on his attentive big brother face and sat up straighter. “Do you need something for school? Clothes? Did something break?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith pulled back his hand and rubbed at his face. If he had waited fifteen minutes he could have had a brother that was already sweetened up. He hadn’t meant to be a cockblock. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I need to book this hotel room before there isn’t anything available, but they don’t take online currency.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro tried to glance at Keith’s screen, but he was facing Shiro and blocked him easily. Shiro leaned back and crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you need a hotel room? Are you and Pidge going on a trip? Pidge can pay.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for my heat, Shiro.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need a hotel for that. You’ve always spent your heat in your room. I put so many locks on it for that reason. The one you had in the fall was fine, right? Matt and I even put up diffusers. Your smell has never attracted me, but I can put more locks on if you feel more comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shook his head. “No, it’s...my heat comes Valentine’s weekend. I want to take advantage of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to pamper yourself? Well that’s okay, but wouldn’t a high end omega room be better than just a hotel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you giving me your credit card or not? You know I’ll pay you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind paying for something you can’t help, Keith, but I get the feeling you’re omitting something.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith groaned and finally turned the laptop around. He pointed at the lavish suite he wanted. There were only two left. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s...fancy. Wait, a couple’s pack? Are you planning to spend your heat with Lance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. It’s Valentine’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Then came the pheromones. </p><p> </p><p>Keith immediately covered his face. He’d stopped taking his blockers now used to the smells of the new semester which meant the smells in the house, that usually made him feel calm and secure, were stronger. Shiro’s smell was stronger. And he was showing his anger. </p><p> </p><p>In ancient times, an alpha’s anger would force anyone to submit whether it be from actual fear or just the society’s expectation. Keith was one of those omegas that didn’t submit. He got pissed. Shiro knew that. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Keith was over the shock of the sudden smell, he stood and let his own anger roll off him. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro immediately pulled back his scent. He slapped his hand on the coffee table instead. “You can’t spend your heat with an alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do what I damn well please, Shiro,” Keith countered. “I’m a consenting adult.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you’re...you’re not experienced and Lance is only your first boyfriend. You don’t have to put all of your eggs in one basket.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith eyed Shiro then laughed. “It’s not like I’m going into this heat a virgin.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro looked surprised. Certainly he must have had his assumptions about the night Keith spent out knowing he was going out with Lance. Matt had caught on immediately, even high fived Keith after making sure it had been consensual, good, and responsible. He would never tell Shiro until it was common knowledge. It hadn’t even been two weeks so there was still time for Shiro to think Keith was some saintly omega younger brother. Actually, other than hot makeouts that occasionally turned into hand jobs and fingers shoved deep into Keith’s cunt in closets and corners of their university, Lance and Keith hadn’t had sex again. Well, they’d had anal on their last date when Lance convinced a horny Keith to do that instead of getting his omega hole wrecked again because Lance hadn’t started on his alpha blockers yet. </p><p> </p><p>He was on them now, though, and Keith had bought his own box of condoms. </p><p> </p><p>“You...already?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith shrugged. “I’ve liked him for a couple years now.”</p><p> </p><p>Actually, they were in love, but Shiro would probably lecture him on that, too.</p><p> </p><p>“St-still, you can’t just spend your heat with any alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not <em> any </em> alpha, it’s Lance, my boyfriend, the guy I’ve been pining after for most of college. I want to spend heat with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has he been with an omega during heat before?” Shiro asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m the first omega he’s been with physically,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, see, he won’t know what he’s doing. What if he bites you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I bought a collar already. Anywhere else is free game.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro made a disgusted face. “O-okay, but what about your other issue?”</p><p> </p><p>“The lactation? It’s only been maybe once a week and you really don’t want to know the details of that, Shiro.”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro looked like he might actually throw up.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, but what about protection? You’re not on birth control. Did you use any last time? Have you taken a pregnancy test?”</p><p> </p><p>“We used protection, but even if we hadn’t, he gave me money for the morning after pills so we’re good. And I don’t need a test, it was my least fertile period and I’m already going through the usual motions of a heat. Also, he started taking alpha blockers.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of alpha blockers?” Shiro asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, he said the same ones as before. His last serious relationship was with a woman. They both took contraceptives. And I’ll go on a contraceptive as soon as my heat is over, okay? Now can I <em> please </em> borrow your credit card.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I...you can’t spend your heat with an alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, Shiro, I’ll just ask Pidge to spot me.” Keith shut his laptop and made as if he was going to go back to his room. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro stood from the couch and followed Keith. “I’ll forbid her from doing so.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t forbid her, you’re not her alpha. You’re not even her brother-in-law,” Keith growled. </p><p> </p><p>Shiro faltered in his step. </p><p> </p><p>Keith felt a little bad bringing up his relationship with Matt like that, but eventually Shiro did need to be talked to. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I might not be hers, but I am yours, Keith, and I said you can’t spend your heat with Lance.”</p><p> </p><p>Alpha. For Shiro, that was just another way of saying guardian. It kept other alphas from going near Keith and so had never bothered him. It became a habit for Keith to refer to Shiro as alpha, too. After all, Grandma Shirogane was a beta. </p><p> </p><p>Back in the day, if there was no parental or grandparental alpha and the omega didn’t have a lover then a brother alpha was considered their legal guardian as long as they were of age. Their alpha. Now, Omegas no longer had to have guardians once they were adults. They were just like every other person. Calling someone your alpha was just a term of endearment or a sign of respect used even if someone wasn’t an alpha physically. So, technically, if they were to go by past society’s logic, Lance was Keith’s alpha now and Shiro never was. Because, technically, Shiro was not Keith’s brother even with the adoption papers. Technically, it was Grandma Shirogane that adopted Keith. </p><p> </p><p>Technically, Keith was Shiro’s uncle. </p><p> </p><p>Technically. </p><p> </p><p>Keith slammed his hand against his bedroom door and it creaked opened. He turned and glared at Shiro. “You are <em> not </em> my fucking alpha, Shiro. I am a god damn adult. You remember what the adoption papers say, right? With all my fucking heart, you’re my brother, and I love you, but don’t for a fucking second think that means you get to act like my <em> father </em> ! I have never <em> once </em> acted like yours!”</p><p> </p><p>Shiro paused in the middle of the hall, scarred arm reaching out to Keith. He retracted it. There was something in his eyes. A hurt. Keith didn’t want Shiro to hurt, but maybe, this time, it was a hurt he needed. The scars on his arm, he should have never had them, but growing pains happened. It was better when they weren’t physical. Still, they never stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Keith had long ago accepted he needed to mature. Just because Shiro was about to be thirty didn’t mean he didn’t have room to grow. He had skipped a lot of maturing to make sure Keith did it properly. </p><p> </p><p>They were all such a mess. </p><p> </p><p>“I love Lance, okay, but I’m not fucking stupid, Shiro. You helped raise me better than that,” Keith muttered and entered his room. </p><p> </p><p>A foot stopped Keith’s door before he could shut it. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear to god, Shiro, if you aren’t here to hand over your fucking credit card I’ll rip your throat out and make your mate a widower before you can even sink your teeth into them,” Keith growled. </p><p> </p><p>This was his space. </p><p> </p><p>His space. </p><p> </p><p>Right, preheat. Shiro shouldn’t push his buttons much further if he didn’t want to fight off two pissed off omegas with pheromones he was weak to.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember fucking raising you to have such a dirty fucking potty mouth.” Shiro pushed the door open and dug his wallet out of his pants. He threw a familiar shiny card at Keith’s feet. “Here’s your fucking money, don’t bother paying me back. Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Keith stared at the credit card at his feet then burst out laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Matt suddenly peeked out from Yuki’s room. “If you two blockheads are fucking done having a fuck off, I’m going to take a nap. Shiro, you’re on diaper duty. Keith, buy Yuki and I something nice while you have that card.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith leaned down and picked up the credit card. He saluted Matt with it then grabbed the door slamming it in both their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Idiot parents. Keith was going to make sure he had his stuff together before he had children. </p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, Keith stepped away from the bed. It wasn’t easy to get a nest made in such an unfamiliar space as a hotel room. Keith hadn’t wanted to fill his bag with nesting material from home and hotels liked to charge when you asked for too many extras. Keith had only brought his favorite pillows and blankets and the few jackets he’d stolen from Lance since dating. He had left everything of Shiro’s at home not wanting to risk Lance getting oddly offended if Keith sniffed something of his brothers in the middle of getting fucked. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, sex. It sounded so good right now. Keith was so glad Lance had agreed to assist him with his heat. </p><p> </p><p>Like Keith had thought, Lance had planned out a romantic lunch between classes of Valentine’s. He had to work up until Keith’s first official day of heat, too. Keith had literally walked straight into Lance’s job when he was on break and asked him while dropping off a very thoughtful lunch he’d ordered. Lance’s manager had been in the same room and one look at Keith told him it would be best if he gave Lance the time off. When Lance got off work, they talked further. </p><p> </p><p>As always, Lance had been hesitant giving Keith the same spill as Shiro had except in a much more gentle and worried manner. Which backfired because it just made Keith want to have Lance with him more knowing the alpha was looking out for him. And Lance really was just trying to make excuses when all he really wanted was to get his knot wet. </p><p> </p><p>And they were in love so it was fine. </p><p> </p><p>Keith had checked in first. He had food and drinks prepared, did away with the tacky valentine’s day decor, and now had his nest all nice and prepared on the large suite bed. Before coming, he had bathed and put the protective collar on leaving the lock at home with Matt. He had lube and his small box of condoms on the bed already and had even stripped and rubbed  a pretty smelling lotion all over his body that had come with the package. Now, clad in just a hotel robe, all Keith had to do was wait for his alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Keith hoped Lance showed up soon he was warm and itchy in places Lance could reach far better than he.  </p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door. Keith opened it slowly and peeked out. The moment his eyes met blue ones, the door was pushed open and he found himself being pressed up against the well beside it. Lips found his before he could say anything. Keith’s greeting turned into a physical one as his alpha completely devoured his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>When Lance pulled off, he was grinning, pupils blown, and smelled so strongly of want. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never smelt an omega in heat. I could smell you the moment you opened the door,” Lance said. His fingers trailed along Keith’s face heating up his skin. Lance backed up to the door closing it firmly and then dropped his bags and jacket. </p><p> </p><p>Keith caught his breath. Lance really knew how to just make him incapable of anything. Just having the alpha here had him feeling some time of way. Expectant, but still hesitant. There was a time when alphas would have to prove themselves before joining an omega in their nest. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you in rut?” Keith asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No, the alpha blockers stop that, but I’ve been so excited thinking about this. Did I hurt you?” Lance asked looking around the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Keith moved over towards the bed and waited for Lance to finish inspecting the room. “Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s super fancy. I’ve never been in such a fancy hotel. And it’s all so we can have sex like crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lance,” Keith chastised, but he chuckled. The alpha wasn’t wrong. And speaking of sex, he really wanted it. </p><p> </p><p>“I have lube and condoms already on the bed. Do you...do you want to see my nest?” Keith asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course, Kitten. I’m sure it’s super comfy.”</p><p> </p><p>The bed was a canopy bed. Keith had let down the sheets on the sides leaving only the end of the bed opened to make a cozy little cave. </p><p> </p><p>“I see my favorite jacket, Kosmo, and, oh, so you did steal that hoody from my room. Most of it is hotel stuff, but since this is a fancy place they must be soft, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and leaned in to kiss his chin. “It looks great Keith. What’s more important is that you smell delicious and I smell like oily foods and sweat. I ate so much and worked out because I read it helps.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith pushed at Lance lightely. “You smell like alpha to me, but it’s a good idea if you go shower. I left you a robe in the bathroom. Don’t take too long, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance kissed him once more then went to the bathroom stripping on the way. Keith sat on the end of the bed and waited. </p><p> </p><p>This was his first time in heat with an alpha. Keith had done his research and of course Lance had, too. In the throws of it, they probably wouldn’t remember to put a condom on. Keith would have preferred knotted condoms, but they only worked if you had a knot though their prevention was higher if you could fill them. Keith had really only bought his box for anal or if Lance wanted to switch to keep things clean. Lance was on alpha blockers now, the same ones he used when he had dated his alpha girlfriend. He trusted it. Keith had also taken a pre-heat pill to help cut down on his fertility. </p><p> </p><p>They would be fine. </p><p> </p><p>Lance came out of the bathroom damp, in his robe, with a nervous look on his face. Keith smiled and beckoned him closer. Lance stood at the edge of the bed between Keith’s legs. Keith shifted getting on the bed and grabbed at Lance’s robe. He ran his fingers up and down the soft fabric then got a tight grip on the tie. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a...uh...nice collar you have,” Lance said. </p><p> </p><p>Keith looked up at Lance. “It’s a preventative measure. I trust you, but I think it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bit you pretty hard last time,” Lance reminded and he looked so sorry. </p><p> </p><p>Keith began untying Lance’s sash. “I expect you to bite me up more over the next three days.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith pulled the robe apart to reveal Lance’s dick already hard and weeping. He touched the tip with a finger and caught Lance’s horny aroma. Wow, it smelled so good, everything smelled so good. He really was going to end up mindless. Usually heat was just a haze of uncomfortable with bouts of want and pain that were never eased. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re already like this? I thought I was going to be the one begging. Shall I service you first?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Lance said. </p><p> </p><p>Keith leaned in and kissed the tip catching a pearl of precum on his lips. He licked it off. “You don’t understand. You smell like my alpha, but everything inside me wants to test you first, tease you, make you say you are before you get in my nest. During my last heat I thought about you. All the things I’ve seen in porn, I thought about. Now that I know what sex is like, I can imagine it so much better. I laid there and took it last time and you were so sweet. This won’t be sweet. I’m either going to beg you to fuck me or make you fuck me, make you force me down and take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keith,” Lance moaned. </p><p> </p><p>Keith moved his fingers up and down Lance’s shaft then placed his hand beneath his balls cupping them. Since their first time, Keith had gained some experience in touching Lance aggressively. He felt more confident taking charge now. He squeezed and Lance groaned not in pain but torturous pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“I could also be wrong and this could be the sweetest sex you ever had, but I’m not really someone that sits back and takes it once I know what I’m doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Lance said and ran his hand through Keith’s hair. Keith thought it was a sweet caress until the alpha had a deep hold on the base of his hair and tugged. </p><p> </p><p>Keith moaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Slick me up, omega, and stick your little ass up. I’m going to show it what I can do and then you’re going to beg me to come into your nest and mate your cunt like a real alpha,” Lance growled. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, the teasing dirty talk felt so much like their old banter. Underlying affection hidden in rough words. Keith had fallen in love from that. </p><p> </p><p>Keith shifted around getting on all fours so his face could be level with Lance’s crotch and stuck his ass in the air, the robe barely covering it. Still, he had the audacity to say, “Make me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance used his grip on Keith’s hair to push his head down then tugged Keith’s face towards his dick. He made Keith rub his cheek against it’s length. It was hot and pulsing and smelled so much like alpha. Keith purred and reached out.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be so rough, Lance. I want to put it in my mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance scoffed. “You enjoyed that. I didn’t realize you would be kinky in heat. Don’t worry, my heart won’t let me take it too far. I’m weak for your scent.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith placed one hand beneath the robe on Lance’s hip. The other he moved from Lance’s balls up his shaft. He gave the large length a few strokes before letting his hand find home on its base. Then he leaned in and licked at the tip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kitten, you really fit the name, don’t you,” Lance sighed. He was looking down at Keith, but his attention quickly moved to Keith’s back end. </p><p> </p><p>Lance leaned forward and pushed Keith’s robe up his back so he could see the curve of his butt. Keith felt his long fingers trace down his spine and then down his crack barely touching his hole before continuing to his omega slit. He rubbed at the back edge of it making Keith shiver and shake his hips, feeling himself get wetter. Lance moved his fingers in and Keith moved his mouth from the alpha’s dick to not bite it at the sudden intrusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Not quite wet enough, Keithy. Can you get me the lube and then I’ll let you drown in my stench as much as you want while I prep your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith pulled away frowning, but turned and brought the lube he’d laid on the bed closer. Then, he got back in place.</p><p> </p><p>Lance held his dick out for Keith and guided his head. Keith hadn’t exactly given proper head yet. He’d coughed once and Lance had made him stop, but he’d watched videos since then and in heat he found everything that had made him nervous no longer mattered. A good heat meant sex. It meant cum everywhere. It meant being dirty. Keith had never had a good heat, just heats. The only time a good heat was good without sex was a heat for asexual omegas. Keith did think he was less than averagely horny, but right now, as he bobbed his head up and down Lance’s length and felt those longer fingers press into his asshole one at a time, all he could think about was getting fucked. </p><p> </p><p>“Keith, you’ve gotten so much better at this,” Lance said. He shifted his hips and his dick went further down Keith’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>Keith felt his eyes water, but he didn’t choke and moved back to suck on Lance’s tip before going in again and taking Lance further. The alpha had three fingers in his ass and they were scratching  at his prostate. The teasing pleasure had not only Keith’s cunt slicking up, but he was drooling all over Lance’s dick. Trying to swallow the excess just made Lance shiver which was good for him, but just made Keith spit it out drooling more. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you so turned on that even your mouth is wet, Keith?” Lance teased. </p><p> </p><p>Keith groaned and furrowed his brows like he was angry. </p><p> </p><p>Lance laughed and urged Keith’s hands off him then slowly pulled himself from Keith’s mouth. Keith felt so empty without Lance’s fingers and dick and his cunt was hot and ready for attention. His first wave was just starting. </p><p> </p><p>“Turn for me, Kitten,” Lance instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Keith stood and turned. The hotel bed was propped pretty high. He put his feet on the floor and leaned over it, face pressed against the edge of his nest. He reached back and flipped the end of the robe up so his ass was on full view then laid his hands loosely by his face. Then, he waited. </p><p> </p><p>“What a pretty display,” Lance said approaching Keith. “I can see your asshole stretched and lubed up. And your cunt. It’s fluttering just like butterfly wings. A very soaked butterfly.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance suddenly grabbed Keith’s hips and lifted them higher forcing him on his tip toes. “If this butterfly wants to get fucked right, it’s going to have to stay like this. I’m a tall alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lance, please put it in,” Keith moaned and shuffled around as if to entice his alpha.</p><p> </p><p>It was embarrassing. The thought hit Keith hard in that moment. He was basically a cat in heat just throwing his back end at a suitable alpha. He’d never done this alone in his room. So fucking embarassing. Yet, Keith didn’t stop doing it. He even purred loudly. If this was normal sex, he’d take a breather, slow it down, ask Lance to talk him through it. However, this was heat and it was more important that he get a dick inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“Please~~~” Keith moaned. </p><p> </p><p>Lance pressed the tip of his dick into Keith’s ass and leaned forward. </p><p> </p><p>“Breath, Keith. Don’t lose your mind just yet, we’ve only started. Come on, I need you to guide me with what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>What he wanted? What he wanted was to get fucked until he was so full of cum he was undeniably pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>No, wait, that wasn’t the goal.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Condom,” Keith muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s hair. “I put a condom on when you turned around. I can’t promise to remember once you’re really into it, but let’s at least not put cum where it won’t do you any good.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith laughed. “I’m not going to get pregnant, but if  you forget condoms for anal, you’re cleaning me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance kissed him again. “That’s kind of the point of me being here. I’m going to take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you get my prostate now, I want to cum before I lose my mind,” Keith said.</p><p> </p><p>Lance obliged and pushed in. </p><p> </p><p>The entrance was rough. Keith wouldn’t call it painful, Lance had prepared him, but Lance was big and perhaps bigger since Keith was in heat. Keith was thankful for being an omega. Anal was actually encouraged during heat to give the vagina or omega slit time to rest between waves. A beta taking an alpha up the ass with an omega in heat nearby would really have to have experience.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to move,” Lance said. </p><p> </p><p>Keith wiggled his hips encouragingly. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck was Lance big. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t even the girth, but the length. He was barely pushing in and already pressing pass Keith’s prostate. Keith fisted the sheet of the bed. His lips parted letting small gasps and embarrassing noises escape. He felt the sheet grow wet as he drooled. </p><p> </p><p>“I can smell your slick. It’s getting on my legs,” Lance moaned as he thrust in and out of Keith’s ass. “Are you going to cum from your cunt or just your ass and dick? What does it feel like to cum from three different places at once?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I don’t know. Ah! Lance! Find out later and help me cum,” Keith begged.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to invite me to your nest if I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll throw you in it, I promise,” Keith said and shifted back. His calves were burning from being on tippy toes. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Lance said and stood up. He took a tight hold of Keith’s waist basically holding Keith’s back side himself. Then, he quickened his pace and Keith didn’t even have time to be embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>Keith’s dick was so hard. It didn’t take many thrusts to get him to spray across the edge of the bed and then he tightened around Lance. He felt the cooler slicker texture of the condom shift with the explosion of cum and then Lance settled inside of him. They stayed there breathing in the smell of each other. Then Lance pulled out and before Keith could move, he heard Lance drop to his knees behind him and felt a tongue at his cunt. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, oh! Lance! Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s tongue was so good, like so so good. Honestly, Keith dreamed about getting his cunt licked throughout the day, slowly, meticulously, maybe when his stomach was round and he could reward his alpha with milk after he’d finally cum so hard the pleasure was a huge relief. </p><p> </p><p>That time wasn’t now, though. </p><p> </p><p>Keith reached back and swatted Lance’s face away. “Don’t do that right now, give me a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled away looking confused. </p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s not that I can’t enjoy what you’re doing with a soft dick, but I am a guy and not that far into heat. I need like five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance stood up immediately looking embarrassed. “R-right. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say sorry,” Keith said and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed away from the spot he’d sprayed. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll tell you if I want something or not and then you’ll back off or change my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Change your mind?” Lance asked. </p><p> </p><p>Keith shrugged. “Maybe I’ll say I don’t want to eat and then you’ll say I'll speak french between your legs while you eat if you just eat. Sometimes omegas will refuse food and water when sex is an option.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance grinned. “I get it, but can it be spanish? I don’t know french.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith blushed. “I...that was an example.”</p><p> </p><p>“A good example I would happily follow.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith sighed. “Get me a drink, I think you need a few minutes to get it up, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance looked down then closed his robe and hurried to the little food area Keith had arranged when he got to the room. He grabbed a couple bottles of water before returning to the bed. Keith reached out for his and drank half of it before tossing it to the side. Lance copied and leaned down to kiss Keith. Keith moved back. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Lance asked. </p><p> </p><p>Keith let out a deep purr and grabbed onto Lance’s robe urging him to follow. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you inviting me into your nest?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come, alpha,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>Heat. It burned beneath his skin making him sweat. He felt cramps in his lower regions. Those weren’t uncommon at the beginning and end of heat between waves, but Keith had expected to have more of them before his second wave came. Instead, the smell of alpha urged other parts of his body to contract and ease the pain away leaving only the need to mate and to feel safe and secure. </p><p> </p><p>Keith had never felt like a whole other person during heat. It was mostly untrue that omegas did . The first heat was always strange, but once an omega was used to them, it became part of them. It hurt and you felt weak and vulnerable and horny, but you were still you. Right now, Keith was scared of how easily he was falling into the role of a desperate omega in heat ready to seduce an alpha. He had gone into heat with alphas around before. The first heat adopted into Shiro’s family had been sketchy, but Shiro showed no interest in mating Keith, only protecting him and an omega’s first few heats weren’t focused on getting mated so he’d grown use to his brother’s smell and knew, even if biologically it wasn’t true, that that alpha wasn’t mateable. But there had also been accidents, all with Shiro nearby thankfully, but accidents all the same where Keith miscalculated by a day or two or when he had an important test and his suppressants didn’t suppress enough. Alphas had tried to get close to him to see if Keith would be willing to share his time with them. He always ended up punching them in the face or nuts if Shiro didn’t show up fast enough. </p><p> </p><p>With Lance it was different. Keith wanted to hit those parts with kisses. </p><p> </p><p>Keith was scared, but he was also confident. </p><p> </p><p>This was still him, this was the part of him that wished Lance would one day be his mate. </p><p> </p><p>He was in love. An omega in love was the true seducer. </p><p> </p><p>Keith brought Lance down on the bed inside his nest with deep longing kisses. It was so perfect having them surrounded by the scent of his nest and the scent they made together. It reminded Keith of Yuki. Of a child. They always smelt like both parents when they were born. They slept best when they slept surrounded by the scent of their parents.. </p><p> </p><p>Lance moved the kisses down Keith’s throat leaving marks around the collar. Keith gasped and arched up. His cunt was so wet. He urged Lance’s fingers towards it. The alpha was quick to understand. His fingers moved as hungrily inside Keith as his mouth did. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah...ah...alpha, am I wide enough yet?” Keith asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I want...to do so much more to you Keith, but you smell so fucking good,” Lance growled. </p><p> </p><p>“What do I smell like, Lance?” Keith asked, his own hands moving all over the alpha rumpling his robe so it was barely on him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Like spices, the kind you use in fall, but there’s also spiciness and something that makes my mouth water. Like juicy meat so thick and perfect you just want to--”</p><p> </p><p>“Bite it?” Keith guessed. If that’s what omegas smelled like to alphas in heat no wonder they wanted to bite them. </p><p> </p><p>Lance laughed. “Makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled out his fingers and made a move to grab the condoms. Keith used that moment to grab his arm and flip them. He held Lance’s arms above the alpha’s head while settling on his lap, grinding his ass against his excited cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Alpha~” Keith purred. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so strong,” Lance said. “Look at those muscles. Fucking throwing me around like a ragdoll when I least expect it.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s eyes widened suddenly. He let go of Lance’s arms and leaned back frowning. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I strong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I...too strong?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lance asked and then looked alarmed. “Keith, Keith, no don’t go to someplace weird. Stay with me. If you’re going to let your heat take over, do it when you’re begging for my dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lance,” Keith sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, you want an answer. It’s totally hot that you could beat my ass. I love your muscles, they make your butt and pecs bigger. I like seeing them ripple with pleasure and it was kind of a turn on seeing you lactate from pecs I can grab with my whole hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith laughed. “You’re a dork.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I? I think you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Keith admitted. He hadn’t really thought about it, but he had been scared. Pushed deep into the back corners of his mind was the fear all the work he’d done on his body wouldn’t attract a mate. But, here was Lance. </p><p> </p><p>Being in heat and having someone to share it with really made him more vulnerable to opening up. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too,” Lance responded. </p><p> </p><p>Keith leaned down and kissed at the alpha’s neck then down his chest. He danced his tongue around Lance’s nipples and made his own marks before continuing lower. When his own need became too much, he sat back up. </p><p> </p><p>“Alpha, I’m going to take your cock now,” Keith said. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want protection?” Lance asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re going to knot me. You’re going to be really big, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance moaned. “I don’t doubt it.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith reached beneath him for Lance dick, but was stopped. </p><p> </p><p>“Keith, let me see more of you. Your robe’s still on.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith grinned. “You want to see them, don’t you? You want to see if they’ll leak while you mate me. You’re so perverted, Lance.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance whined. </p><p> </p><p>With a chuckle, Keith grabbed one shoulder of his robe with one hand and untied his sash with the other. Slowly, he peeled it off giving Lance a few of his blushed chest. He wasn’t leaking, he hadn’t really been doing it a lot lately, but his nipples were hard and aching to be touched now that his alpha’s eyes were on them. </p><p> </p><p>“Alpha Lance, your eyes should be lower.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith once again made to grab for Lance’s cock. He settled it beneath his omega hole and rubbed the tip against his wet lips. He felt himself already opening up. Keith flicked fingers across one nipple letting the sensation get him wetter and began to lower. </p><p> </p><p>Lance was so big, he slid right in fitting like a sword to a sheath made just for it. Keith bottomed out with a moan. </p><p> </p><p>“Keith, you’re going to tease me if you don’t move.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith laughed and squeezed around Lance’s cock. He was in control. This was his dick to use as much as he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Keith let his heat take control. </p><p> </p><p>Move. Move. Move. </p><p> </p><p>Faster. Desperate. Begging. </p><p> </p><p>Lance’s hands were on his hips, his legs, his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Keith bounced even when his legs burned. </p><p> </p><p>Lance shifted, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha lips on his chest, suckling, kissing, speaking words of encouragement. Alpha hands on his waist. Alpha thrusting up hard and good and deep. </p><p> </p><p>Alpha knot. </p><p> </p><p>It was a burning, but not a pain, the feeling of Keith’s cunt stretching around Lance’s knot. It grew and grew until it caught. Keith whined, not able to move as much, but Lance knew his goods spots, buried deep against them and shifted. Keith convulsed around his dick and then white. </p><p> </p><p>When Keith took in his next breath, he felt far too wet down below. Sticky, exhausted, and content. </p><p> </p><p>“Lance,” he sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders holding him close. </p><p> </p><p>Lance held him back. He stroked his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“You did so good, you’re so good Keith, so beautiful,” Lance encouraged though his voice was stained by the pressure around his knot still lodged in Keith’s cunt. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so sweet, Lance,” Keith said and took in his alpha’s scent burying his face against his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Lance smelled of salt and mint. Like warm sun on a beach. Like the burning, but cool sensation of a cold adult drink. </p><p> </p><p>Keith laughed. “Did you know you smell like a mojito?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keith smells like a fall BBQ, but one that uses chilis because he's a spicy boi. But also someone's grandmother brought an apple pie.<br/>Lance smells like a mojito. I use to just say he smelled like just mint, but no he smells like a mojito, but like a strong one. </p><p>Together they smell like a party on the Edit: Gulf the Gulf. Cuba and Texas are near the equator.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII.  In Which Keith Has Continued Issues  (And I Write About a Wedding)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have much to say. I'm working on the last chapter so I'm a little ahead. Have fun reading this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>VII</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In Which Keith Has Continued Issues</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(And I Write About a Wedding)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>        Keith laughed as he felt Lance’s lips traveling along his abs. It was between classes and they both needed to blow off some steam after the test they’d just taken. It had been Keith that pulled Lance into the little hideaway beneath the stairs and kissed the alpha originally. Now, Lance was leading, already holding Keith’s shirt up with one hand making marks. Keith wanted to tell Lance not to, he was skipping his next class for a doctor’s appointment, but they were both adorned in so many marks already a few more wouldn’t hurt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Keith liked the bruised teeth marks and red dots hidden away beneath his clothes, only viewable with a lucky glimpse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance's lips moved to one nipple. He pinched the other with his fingers. Keith held Lance’s head delightedly in place. There was just something about this act that relaxed Keith while turning him on even more. He hadn’t seen any milk since before his heat. He had been wound up lately, so it still helped. It was their last semester and, though Keith was sure he was accepted into the master’s program, he still needed to pass all his classes. So did Lance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance pulled away, brows furrowed. Keith glanced at him and felt the same confusion looking at his alpha’s face. His lips, there was a dot of white on them. Lance wiped it away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you leaking again?” he asked quietly. Other students were using the stairs after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be. Well, I haven’t since before my heat. It might just be because that wedding is coming up. Everything is kind of tense at home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it didn’t taste like it used to. I can’t say I don’t miss it though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith wrinkled his nose and laid a light smack to the back of Lance’s head. Lance only grinned and pulled Keith’s shirt down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you told me about the wedding, but has Shiro decided if he’s going? I would go to Allura’s wedding if she ever thought about inviting me. That is, if it’s not halfway across the world or anything,” Lance said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith felt a little jealous hearing that, but he knew he wouldn’t keep Lance from going. Such an invitation was usually a peace offering from an ex and rarely a call for help with intentions of getting back together. And in the case of this wedding, both honored guests were Shiro’s exes. If anything, they just wanted to show off their happiness. Which, fair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s definitely going, but he can bring someone with him and Matt has said he won’t go. It might come off as really awkward seeing as they’re not officially dating but have a child together. Shiro did help Matt out with heats while also sleeping with Curtis since they weren’t official.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you said Shiro had started helping Matt out before he dated Adam so there’s probably a weird relationship between those two as well,” Lance said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith couldn’t actually remember ever seeing Adam and Matt in the same room together for more than two minutes without at least five other people around. “I’m with Matt on him not going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance sighed and pat Keith’s shoulders. “Don’t stress out too much. Your brother has to figure out things for himself eventually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith rolled his eyes. That was too true. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said Pidge was taking you to your doctor’s appointment?” Lance asked. “I could skip, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith shook his head and grabbed Lance’s face softly, squishing it. “Aren’t you a cute alpha. Who will take notes for me if you go? Besides, I’m just getting contraceptives. Focus on getting your own refills.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I have never missed a dose, I’ll have you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, of course,” Keith said and leaned in to steal a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance returned it immediately forcing Keith to melt into his arm. The alpha pulled away with added kisses to Keith’s hair. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow in class then. Text me so I know when to send you notes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith pushed Lance away. “Go already. I text you every night, you don’t have to remind me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could call me every night, too. A jack off over video call might be good for our sleep schedule,” Lance said as he left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe they should do that, Keith thought. It felt like the moment he’d stopped being a virgin all Keith wanted to do was experience new things with Lance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith waited a minute before leaving the hideaway. He was about to open the doors that led to the hall so he could use the elevators instead when he thought he felt eyes on him. Keith opened the door and walked into the hall only to look back into the stairwell. There was a guy in gym clothes heading down the stairs. He had his phone out, the screen big enough to hide little from anyone who wanted to take a peek. It would appear <em> he </em> was more the type to take a look. He was watching a video of Keith and Lance making out just moments ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith scrunched up his nose. That was disgusting. They weren’t in high school, it’s not like they were going to get in trouble for public displays of affection. If they had planned anything more, Keith would have made sure to go somewhere that locked or just gone to Lance’s dorm. Good thing it was awful quality and Keith could barely make out his own face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>People were gross. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t something to get mad over, Keith decided. There was probably a security camera that had caught them anyways. If he found it on some site later he could complain to them and get it taken down. He continued to the elevator then down and out of the building headed to the parking lot where Pidge was supposed to meet him. Lance had brought Keith to school earlier giving the excuse of wanting a brunch date. Keith wasn’t sure if he’d be able to drive after the appointment so he had originally planned on getting a ride share over. A brunch date was better, though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like clockwork, Pidge was already waiting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, fuckboy, get in,” Pidge called from the driver’s stea of her parent’s minivan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of nickname is that?” Keith asked, jumping into the driver’s seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a boy and you fuck,” Pidge explained squinting through glasses she didn’t actually need as she backed up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I’ve only had one sexual partner so far, Pidge. I don’t think it counts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge waved her hand dismissively. “Whatever, I’ll come up with way better ones than your loverboy does.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith reddened. Pidge would lose at that. “You’re just here to take me to my doctor appointment, Pidge. The doctor said it was best not to ride my bike in case I was sore after.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge made a face. “I forget you’ve never had a proper visit to the sexy parts doctor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge’s eyebrows raised high and she stared blankly into the road like she was having a traumatic experience. “High school. They confirmed I was a beta then gave me ‘the talk’. You remember me being pissed off for a month, right? Thank god I’m ace and don’t <em> have </em> to deal with that again unless something changes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the actual opposite of a pep talk, Pidge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you wanted a pep talk? I thought you just wanted to hangout with me. I’m not good at emotional support. Should we go to the mall and get milkshakes after? I can show you the notes on what Hunk and I have been making.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure,” Keith agreed. He was glad Lance’s best friend had befriended his. Lance often said he missed Hunk who Keith had finally met for a double date back in March. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first week of April now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith had chosen Matt’s doctor.  The beta wasn’t much older than Shiro, but she looked at Keith the way Pidge’s mom did, with understanding and open adoration. Pidge stayed in the waiting area refusing to sit there while Keith had ‘torture devices’ shoved into his ‘fuck holes’. Keith couldn’t blame her, he’d been grossed out when accompanying Matt the first time. Still, he didn’t like the doctor’s office. It always felt foreboding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Keith was in his sheet dress sat on the patient table, the doctor took a seat before him holding a clipboard in hand. “I’m glad to see you, Mr. Kogane.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I...well I need contraceptives so I’m here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” she said nodding. “I just need to ask you a few questions before we get to the exam and go over possible choices for you. Your past records are pretty clean so I think you’ll have many to choose from.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith stayed silent. He suddenly felt like he knew a lot more about alpha blockers than he did about omega and female contraceptives. They never really worked with Matt’s body so he never asked the other omega about them and Pidge didn’t take them. Lance also didn’t have any omegas in his immediate family and most of the females were alphas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had he come unprepared?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then, first question. Are you sexually active?” the doctor asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith’s face instantly went red. “Yes, recently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor made a little check then continued. “Is there any chance you could be pregnant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith frowned. “No?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem unsure,” the doctor pointed out. “Have you had unprotective sex with someone that could get your pregnant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Keith admitted. “But he’s on alpha blockers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor checked something else off and made a note. “Have you had heat sex with this alpha?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Keith answered softly. Did she really need to know that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm,” the doctor hummed. “When was your last heat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Valentine’s weekend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, was it romantic?” she asked though she didn’t seem to be looking for an answer as the doctor continued. “I’m sure it was. Has there been anything unusual since then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Keith said. “Well,...there was some...discharge or something...from my...nipples today. I haven’t had milk for a month. It might just be from stress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor nodded. “It could very well be from stress. Or just from sexual activities. Though you haven’t had a child, you did serve as a wet nurse which means your body could be tricked into doing it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Keith said. Well, maybe they should stop with the nipple stuff, but...Keith didn’t really want to. Lance did research into it, he’d ask him about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor stood and placed the clipboard to the side then slipped on gloves after washing her hands. She moved to a little cart and pulled out a series of packages that she opened. On a little tray, she laid out a needle and a small vial. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s all that?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to do a blood test. Just a simple one we can do here in the office. It doubles as a pregnancy test as well as looks for a few more common diseases and will give us a few basic readings that may help to choose the right contraceptive for you,” the doctor explained and reached for Keith’s arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith didn’t bat an eye at the needle. The pinprick of pain was barely there. It helped that his mind was elsewhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pregnancy test. Maybe he should have done this when the doctor offered last time. He was still a virgin then. Or maybe they would still have done the blood test. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll hand this to a nurse and then we can continue with the physical exam while we wait for results,” the doctor said and left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor wasn’t gone long. Before Keith knew it he was laid back with his legs spread out smelling like dread as the doctor poked around inside him. Alpha doctors must take a lot of scent blockers not to react to the scent of omega patients, Keith thought. Shiro always went into hysterics or avoided Keith when he smelt the bit most uncomfortable if he didn’t know why. Living with him this long, Shiro usually knew why, though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, physically you look good. I’m assuming you don’t want any further tests done,” the doctor said covering Keith back up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I just...came for pills...or a shot...or...yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor smiled and nodded. She stood and removed her gloves and washed her hands again. “Alright, well I’m going to go get your results. You can get dressed again and I’ll be back with a list of potential contraceptives we can prescribe you based on the results. It shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith nodded. He waited until she left before undressing and pulling back on his clothes. He wondered if Pidge had gone bored out of her mind yet. There was wifi in this office so she was probably fine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes went by before the doctor returned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor was smiling as she had from the start, but she moved a little slower and Keith caught onto how stiffly she held onto the papers she brought in with her. It made Keith nervous. He hoped something outside this room was bothering her and not something about him. A quick checklist of his own health left Keith blank. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Kogane, do you know what alpha blockers your sexual partner is on?” she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My boyfriend,” Keith corrected. Sexual partner was what she used to call Shiro when talking to Matt before Matt finally gave in and asked her to refer to him by alpha. It was just a respectful term.  “And I don’t know the brand. He used to take it a few years back during his last long term relationship. It was with a woman, not an omega.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, that is helpful information. Did he just start back up on them then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, a few weeks before my heat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor clicked her tongue. “It really is unfortunate insurance companies don’t force alphas to go see a doctor before restarting blockers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, why?” Keith asked, suddenly alarmed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor pulled out a sheet and handed it to Keith. None of it made sense to him. Luckily he didn’t have to ask for clarification as the doctor pointed out the line he was meant to read. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You test positive for a pregnancy, Mr. Kogane. I would say you’re around six weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The paper slipped from Keith’s hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor easily picked the paper back up and set it beside Keith. “You are surprised. Alphas usually go on blockers as soon as they have insurance. If that’s in high school and the insurance carries into adulthood then they can easily get back on them without a doctor’s visit unless they need to change the brand. The thing about alpha blockers is that they take time to acclimate to an alpha. They are 99.9% effective at their prime, but during an omega’s heat their efficiency can lower to 90%. Which is rare, might I add, and still better than a broken, ill fitting, or overused condom. However, before the acclimation, alpha blockers can be as low as 70% effective in preventing pregnancy during mating with an in heat omega.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...there was a 30% chance I could get pregnant in my last heat. But I used Preheat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor sighed. “For the first day or day and a half that could have worked, but according to your record you have high fertility. The chemicals in your body that make that possible also eat away at Preheat. It wouldn’t have worked by the third day of your heat. You would have needed to take a type of morning after pill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith groaned. He had taken one of those when the condom broke. He should...he should have taken one after his heat, but he had still been in heat when he left the hotel, just not horny enough to ride Lance’s dick anymore. Those pills could make you sick during heat. Then he’d just kind of forgotten about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that about blockers. My brother...he started on blockers before I was adopted...I...fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor reached out and patted Keith’s shoulder. “I don’t do abortions here, but my sister works at a clinic. I’ll write down the address and her name just in case you decide to go that route. Then set up an appointment with me so I can make sure it went smoothly or if you decide to keep the baby I would be happy to help you during a pregnancy as well. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to assign you any contraceptives until then, but I can give you free condoms. It won’t really help, but they’re free.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor left and came back with a little goody bag and more papers. Keith held them tight and walked out of the doctor’s office. He walked past Pidge who barely noticed him and called out hurrying to follow. He stood waiting for her to unlock the car and got in. He had trouble with the seatbelt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, how’d it go? You look nervous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Needles, lots of questions. I don’t like doctor offices,” Keith said. He slipped the papers in between the seats and threw the bag on Pidge’s dash. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that the pills? I figured we’d have to go pick them up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s condoms, freebies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge laughed and started up the car driving onto the highway. “Alright, so which pharmacy are we going to pick up your no baby pills?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith didn’t answer right away. He felt numb. Confused. He thought he was on the verge of a panic attack, but no that’s not what one felt like. Anxiety? Definitely closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pregnant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Really?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a convenience store just up the road. “Stop there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do they have a pharmacy?” Pidge asked, but did so anyways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith quickly got out of the car and turned to Pidge. “Stay here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge scoffed. “It’s not like I want to wait in line with you for pills. They'll think they’re mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith hurried inside and went straight for the pharmacy aisle. There was indeed an actual pharmacy. The better pregnancy tests were in there, but there wasn’t any better than a blood test at a doctor’s office. Still, Keith started picking up one of every test he could find for male omegas. He even picked up a few females tests, too. He paid for them quickly along with a gallon of water at a self check out then hurried to the bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a family toilet. Keith locked himself in it. One of the tests came with a cup and he was quick to pee in it. Not all the tests required a urine sample, but he did those ones first then slipped them back into their boxes. Others were spit tests that he was supposed to wait an hour after brushing his teeth to take, but he was in a hurry. One was a blood test, but there was a knock on the door and Keith dropped his sample. He threw it away instead and put all his tests back into his bag. He flushed his urine sample and put the cup in the trash covering it with toilet paper then washed his hands. He also trashed his water gallon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Keith walked out, there was a young woman with a toddler and a stomach heavy with pregnancy. He looked at her with horror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sorry…I...sorry,” he said trying to push past her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked miffed at first, but her eyes landed on the trash and she turned back to Keith. “If you need more time there, I can wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith shook his head and hurried out feeling red climb up his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As soon as Keith was back in Pidge’s car, he pointed to the opposite side of the parking lot. “Park there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Pidge said, looking confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were out of eye sight of anyone else, Keith reached into his bag and pulled out the pregnancy tests. He laid them in a row across Pidge’s dash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck! Keith, are those pee sticks? That’d disgust--wait, you went in there for a pregnancy test! Why did you buy so many?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith didn’t answer her. He stared past the tests and through the windshield blankly. After a minute, he looked down at the time on his phone. He guessed at least ten minutes had passed. Most of the tests should have only taken five. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do they say?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pidge, please,” Keith asked with a strained voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pidge sighed. She reached into the compartment between their seats and brought out a wet cloth to cover her hand in and leaned across the dash. She held each test in her covered hand so the setting sun wouldn’t put a glare on the screens of the digital ones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A few of them are kind of muddy from being shaken around. But, well, it looks like Yuki is going to have a cousin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith grabbed one of the more expensive ones. He stared at the little digital screen that blinked the word PREGNANT at him every couple of seconds. He put it down and pulled out the doctor’s papers to hand to Pidge then leaned back in the seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m pregnant, Pidge. I accidently got pregnant during heat. Just like Matt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, no, you’re actually dating your alpha, but I guess you can’t make fun of them anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith let out a bitter laugh. “Fuck, I can’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are...you keeping it?” Pidge asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith's stomach hurt suddenly. “I’m not against getting rid of it right now, but...I love Lance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, if he wants it, you’ll keep it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Keith said. <em> If he wants us then I’ll keep it. </em>“I want to tell him, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith decided to wait until after the wedding to tell Lance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro decided to ask Keith to go with him and Matt urged Keith to do it. He sat in the back with Shiro barely able to even see Shiro and Adam in their white and black suits past the heads of all the fancily dressed people that were apparently part of their families. There were at least two hundred guests. In a sea of this many people, inviting an ex of both parties wouldn’t be strange. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith spent the first half of the reception in the bathroom throwing up. Apparently, morning sickness could come at any time of day. Originally, Keith had thought he was feeling ill from the pollen since the wedding was in a very large garden, but then the nausea happened. He was already in the bathroom blowing his nose so he didn’t alarm Shiro. The strangest thing was, ten minutes after emptying his guts, he felt ravenous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt hadn’t moved in until his second trimester, Keith had missed most of this part of pregnancy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Keith came out of the bathroom, Shiro was talking with Adam. It was rare for Shiro to run into his ex, but he had seen Adam occasionally up until Matt got pregnant. Keith hadn’t seen him since the break up. The scars on his face had healed to where they added character instead of distracted. Keith didn’t want to imagine what the ones on his body looked like. Shiro made it a point to go around with his own scars showing. He slid up next to Shiro, shared a few words with both of them, then stood there awkwardly. Shiro and Adam were talking about their work. Their work was similar to what Keith was going to school for, but Adam had such a stiff way of talking about it. Once Keith had asked Adam to help him study and then never asked him again because it was just so boring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the hunger overtook and Keith excused himself to the buffet table that was set up. <em> Everything </em> looked good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When are you going to start making me eat weird things?” Keith mused absently rubbing his stomach as he waited in line. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith loaded up on anything cooked and forced himself to add veggies at the end. There wasn’t any room for desserts on his plate, but he was eyeing a cheesecake sampler he would have to come back and devour. He had loaded up on lactaids before coming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a quiet corner of the garden, Keith began to feast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Keith.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith turned. Immediately he was greeted by the warm smile of none other than the other groom of today’s events. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hi Curtis. Congratulations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curtis stepped up closer looking a bit awkward which was the norm for him really. “Hey, Keith. Thanks. Oh, and congratulations to you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith tilted his head confused. “On what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curtis scratched at his chin and glanced over to where Shiro and Adam were still chatting now joined by a few others Keith barely recognized as friends they had shared at one point. Friends Shiro rarely saw since the break up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard Shiro was a father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, Keith was an uncle. “Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curtis turned back to look at Keith. Really look. His eyes raked Keith’s body making him feel as uncomfortable as the beta did when he spoke again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a few months back, though. I thought you’d be further along.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Keith’s blood ran cold and he felt sick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you look surprised. Does Shiro not know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curtis looked confused. “How...Is it not his?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Keith said louder than he’d meant to. Luckily, no one was around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curtis’ face fell and he moved in closer. “Look, Keith, I get that Shiro can be a bit wishy-washy when it comes to what he wants in life, but he’s a good man. You shouldn’t cheat on him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck, what? “He’s my brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adopted siblings can legally mate if adopted at older ages.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……………………..Keith was stunned. He didn’t remember Curtis being an idiot. Maybe that was unfair, but this conversation made no sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you even know I’m pregnant?” Keith asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I...I heard you muttering to yourself in the bathroom while you were throwing up. It sounded like it hurt. I was actually going to offer you medicine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith sighed. “I have a boyfriend, Curtis. I would <em> never </em> sleep with Shiro, that’s disgusting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curtis went red. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry. I just...he didn’t bring anyone else to the party and I heard you talking about being pregnant. I didn’t think the timing made sense, but I transferred to a different company after Shiro and I...stopped...so anything I hear about him isn’t exactly reliable. He did have a baby, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Yuki. You should ask Shiro to show you pictures of her. She’s very cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curtis shuffled around a bit then sighed. “Yeah, I’ll ask. Um...who is the bearer? Shiro isn’t interested in women so I wasn’t sure who it could be. Honestly, you were the first person that made sense, but it also was a bit weird now that I think about it. I’m glad it’s not you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fucking, of course it wasn’t Keith. Blood or not, Keith understood Shiro was hot, but you could know your brother was hot and not be attracted to them. Both of Keith’s birth parents were hot, he’d seen pictures of them. It didn’t mean anything. Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Matt Holt,” Keith answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course it was Matt. Keith knew Curtis and Matt didn’t interact a lot, but they had met. And Shiro still helped Matt out with heats while he was being sex friends with Curtis up until around when Shiro ran off with Curtis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Understanding suddenly showed in Curtis’ eyes. “Oh...I...that makes a lot of sense actually. No wonder we...stopped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith sighed. “It was an accident. Failed contraceptives during heat. That kind of thing. Happened to me, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, how old is your niece now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was conceived about three months after the last time I saw you,” Keith explained. He watched as Curtis did the math then lit up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s when I started talking with Adam. I kind of knew about him before, but I had never really gotten to know him. I transferred and had to work with his research group on a project. We went out for drinks and kept going out for drinks. He’s very homey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I remember that about him,” Keith said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At first he didn’t smile a lot, but then he warmed up to me I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re easy to warm up to,” Keith agreed. Suddenly, he felt lighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Keith had heard the exchange of vows, and they had been beautiful, it wasn’t until now that this pairing really made any sense. Curtis wanted to make someone’s day every day, but gently. Adam was a home ready to be filled with that gentle ray of light and the family they would make together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curtis smiled. “Thank you. I really do love him. It was so easy to. We’re planning to adopt in the next few years, but I think we’ll look for a dog first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith lifted his plate like he was toasting. He didn’t have enough hands for a glass, but he wanted one now. Ah, they were serving wine, he wouldn’t be able to drink that. “Please do adopt. There’s plenty of kids out there that would be blessed to have you two as parents.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Keith, that means a lot. Oh, and...I don’t know what your plans are, but I hope you think about keeping it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith just nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curtis leaned in and faked like he was whispering. “Between you and me, I think you would make a far better parent than Shiro. He’s a mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know about that,” Keith said and excused himself to the food table again. He could get water at least. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro and Matt were a mess, that was true, but they were good parents. Sometimes responsible chaos was good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, Shiro had basically raised Keith.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The hardest scenes to write are action scenes. You know what is technically an action scene? Sex scenes. This one had neither. The second hardest scenes to write are the emotional ones. Sex scenes are also sometimes emotional.</p>
<p>Basically, I like sex scenes but it's soooooo nice to write a chapter without one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII  In Which Keith Has A Meltdown  (And I Clean Up The Mess)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo, one chapter left after this~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>VIII</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In Which Keith Has A Meltdown</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(And I Clean Up The Mess)</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Hey, do you need help with that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looked up from where he had his nose buried into his text book to see Matt frowning at him while he stirred a spoon in a cup of tea. A quick look down at his worksheet and Keith sighed pushing the book towards Matt. “Please. I hate the math courses in this major.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt chuckled and slid in the closest chair at the kitchen table. Keith had moved to the kitchen to work hoping the change of atmosphere would help him get through these equations faster. It had for two whole problems. Keith pointed out which one he was having trouble with. Matt had always been good with math. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since dating, Keith and Lance had helped each other with homework through tests. The alpha was really good when it came to numbers, but didn’t shine as bright in the theory department which was Keith’s favored part of their similar majors. It made Keith wish he had taken Lance up on homework help when he had first mentioned it back in that spring freshmen class where they had met and started their camaraderie. However, since learning about his pregnancy, Keith found himself wanting to type out something that was a problem in itself but one they couldn’t solve with numbers. His fingers itched to just tell Lance and get it over with, but at the same time he couldn’t. It had only been a few days since the wedding and they had a date planned during the weekend. Still, every day that passed would make it harder for Keith to let go of the accident he carried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith knew there were people around him that would help him raise a child on his own, but Keith also knew what it was like to be that child raised by others. You felt like a burden for so many years even when he was adopted, even now. He had promised himself long ago that, if he could help it, he would never bring a child into this world unless it had two parents willing to be there for them. Sometimes things happened, but he wasn’t counting the things one couldn’t control. His father had done what he could after his mother disappeared and Keith would do the same in such a situation. But, right now, he could control what kind of life he started his children off with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s how you do it,” Matt said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, can you check the ones I already did? They’re in the back of the book,” Keith said as he followed the steps Matt had just explained to solve his current problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt flipped through the text book and paused. He paused for far too long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looked up. Matt wasn’t quite at the end of the book, but Keith had a habit of sticking pages in his textbook then forgetting them. Doodles, old graded homework, notes from Lance. Keith hoped it wasn't a  note from Lance. They used to be cute, not quite flirting bits of nonsense until they started dating. And then they started fucking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith glanced over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith felt like throwing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A Lance doodle of them fucking would have been better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt tapped the sheet of paper in his textbook, particularly the part where it confirmed Keith was pregnant. “Is this why you’ve been hiding the fact you’re sick? Cuz you’re not exactly sick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...heard me throwing up?” Keith asked. He had his own bathroom. He didn’t think he was being that loud and he usually threw up when it was just Matt in the house taking a nap with Yuki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes. Shiro thought you weren’t taking your lactaids. It sounded like it really hurt, but you were eating normally. I was convinced he was right, but now that I think about it that’s how I was, too. Around six weeks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s seven now. Please don’t tell Shiro.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. If you’re going to terminate it there’s no point for me to tell him at all. If you’re not, you’ll do that yourself, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith nodded and glared at the sheet of paper. He’d stuck it in there thinking about maybe just slipping it into Lance’s book and having him find out that way. “I’m planning to tell Lance this week. We’re...in love, so if he wants to co-parent I’m willing to keep it. I’m fine with not mating or getting married first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt nodded. “Heat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Alpha blockers don’t work like I thought they did apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was news to me, too,” Matt said frowning then sighed. “Well, I’m willing to go with you to any appointment you want me to, Keith. You did so much for me when I was pregnant. Returning the favor is the least I could do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I might want that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt reached out and patted Keith’s shoulder. “If you do keep it, I’ll happily babysit. I think it would be awesome for Yuki to have another baby to play with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another baby? I know Matt can’t be pregnant again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both omegas turned to see Shiro in the doorway to the kitchen. He was drenched in sweat having gone out for a late afternoon jog. Keith felt his pulse increase. Fear was a telltale sign as it wafted from him. Shiro took an imposing step farther into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt stood. “Shiro, you should go wash up. I can join you if you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro huffed. Matt was definitely putting off pheromones. However many times he had succeeded in seducing Shiro before, it wasn’t working now when worry over his family was more prevalent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt, leave. I need to talk to Keith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt looked to Keith. Keith nodded. The other omega understood what it was like to face Shiro with uncertain news, but there was a difference with telling an alpha you were pregnant with his child and telling your alpha brother your alpha boyfriend knocked you up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be watching cartoons with Yuki in the bedroom. If I hear anything break I’m coming back,” Matt warned and left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the other omega was out of the kitchen, Keith shuffled his work together and tried to cover the evidence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no point in that, Keith. I heard you the moment I walked in the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith slumped and let his work fall back onto the kitchen table. He braced his hands on the edge and took deep breaths. He thought he would be more scared to tell Lance he was pregnant, but Lance was so sweet. Shiro was awesome, but Keith had never thought him sweet. And he was his brother. Shiro had never once hit Keith or physically hurt him on purpose passed when they would train or workout together, but Keith had. Before the adoption papers had been finalized, he had fought hard with Shiro, tested just how much this alpha brother of his would take before insisting Keith was a lost case, not worth it, just destined to be unloved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Shiro had shown Keith was unbridled platonic love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes that love came with yelling and disagreements, but they were followed with apologies and growth. For years it had been Keith that was always wrong. It was only recently that Keith understood Shiro wasn’t perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Keith held one fear for his brother. The fear of disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you pregnant, Keith?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew, Keith could only admit it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were taking precautions to prevent this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit happens, Shiro, you know that,” Keith said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro flinched, but crossed his arms to cover up his own guilt. “Have you decided what you’re going to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Keith answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to tell Lance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sighed. “Keith, I understand you consider Lance your alpha, but you two aren’t physically or legally mated. He doesn’t have to know, it’s your decision. I think he’s a good guy so he will understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s fingernails dug into the wood of the table. “He is a good guy and he will understand. So, I might keep it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about college, Keith? You’re going into the master’s program and isn’t Lance starting a job? What about living arrangements? You can stay here, but what about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet, I’ll think about it once I decide.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should decide before you talk to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith,” Shiro started and took a step closer. Keith knew that tone. A lecture was coming, one that would be hard on him, but for his ‘own good’. But, Keith wasn’t a child anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, he’s your first boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love him and he loves me. I don’t question it even a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shook his head. “That may be true, but you guys haven’t dated long. You should wait longer before you start dreaming about bigger things. Sometimes what you think are your dreams aren’t. That can mess up more than just your life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling him. If...if he wants to, I’m keeping it, Shiro.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sighed. “You should keep it if you want to, not if he wants to. It’s not his decision.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you? It sounds to me like you don’t want to take responsibility.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith slammed his hands on the table then swept his textbook off. “Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m a fucking child, Shiro? This is why I wasn’t going to tell you until after I talked to Lance. I knew you would lecture me. You always lecture me. You can stop. I might be immature still, but I am an adult. I mean, I’m fucking, pregnant for god’s sake!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’m just trying__” Shiro stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know what you’re trying to do, Shiro. And, thank you, thank you for trying to protect me. I fucking appreciate it, I really do, but you’re doing it wrong,” Keith said and waved his hands around. “I said it, you’re doing it wrong. Almighty Shiro can do things wrong. I’ve known that for a few years now, stop trying to act like a perfect role model for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, I’ve never said I was perfect. I just don’t want you to--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck up like you did. Yeah, I know, but guess what, Shiro,” Keith said and waved at his stomach, “I fucked up. I fucked and got fucked. I didn’t learn my lesson, but maybe you didn’t learn yours either. Still, you ended up with Yuki and she’s great. I bet you don’t regret her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but...Matt made that decision, it wasn’t mine to make at the time. Of course I love my child now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you do,” Keith said and took in a deep breath. “You make a great father, Shiro, you do. And, most of the time, you’re a great brother. However, you can’t give me relationship advice. You’re a mess of a lover.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith!” Shiro yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you don’t want to bring that up? Adam was what you thought you wanted. You didn’t have a clue what to do with Curtis. And you feel fucking guilty about Matt. It’s obvious. They all know you’re a fucking mess. But one of them is here, Shiro. One of them has known from the beginning what a disaster you are and yet he’s still here. He hasn’t asked you for a single fucking thing, but you’re so full of your own ‘responsibility’ to go for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, shut up,” Shiro growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, fuck you! If you can lecture me, I can lecture you. I’m pregnant and throwing up and really could go for some ice cream right now, so you’re going to fucking listen to me for once!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s face was red. He was trying to hold back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think because your love life is dramatic and a disaster that mine will be, too. I’m aware of what could go wrong. I know in five years maybe Lance won’t love me like he does now, but I can promise you I won’t give him up so easily. I used to just let things go, but I won’t now and I’ve never let anyone walk all over me. However, in five years Lance could also be even more in love with me. So, yes, I’m going to tell him I’m pregnant before I decide what to do about it because as far as I know, he could be planning to propose to me on some surprise cruise in the Bahamas right now and I would say yes. I’m that secure in my relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your body, though,” Shiro said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s MINE. Mine, Shiro. If Lance is willing to give it a try then I’ll go through nine months of pain to have even an ounce of the happiness I know Yuki brings you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, think about it more,” Shiro pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith pressed his lips and shook his head. “I’ve already made my decision.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith walked out of the kitchen and went to his bedroom to grab a jacket and his keys. He pushed past Matt in the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, w-Shiro, stop him,” Matt called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-let him go. If he wants to leave he can,” Shiro called from the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s hand faltered on the handle. His eyes stung suddenly. He sniffed and walked outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stinging didn’t stop until Keith was on the highway. The wind against his face helped calm him down, but Keith was still boiling when he parked his bike in the first lot he found at the college. He hopped off and began marching in the direction of Lance’s dorm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Students passed Keith giving him strange looks and he loosened his posture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thin line of orange on the horizon disappeared and Keith slowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming across the small little park around the corner from Lance’s dorm, Keith stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he here? To tell Lance he was pregnant? Wouldn’t their date this weekend be better? But then he’d have to deal with Shiro until then and Keith would more than likely end up punching his brother if Matt couldn’t keep him occupied. Shiro was the type to consistently drop hints. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was if Shiro would even let Keith come back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he would. He hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kicked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith out. Keith left with the intention of returning. Maybe just not tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith felt cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stumbling into the park, Keith found a bench and sat down. He leaned forward on his knees and covered his face taking in deep breaths. He should go to Pidge’s. The Holts wouldn’t pry. And he hadn’t stayed over in a few months. But his textbooks were at home and Lance would worry if Keith asked to borrow his. Lance wouldn’t pry if Keith made a show about it, but he would pout and Keith was weak to his alpha’s pouting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way Keith was blurting out he was pregnant in the middle of class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“UghhhhhhARGgghhh! This sucks!” Keith growled. He leaned back on the bench and went limp looking up at the dark night sky. There were barely any stars out, no moon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it a girl or a boy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith laid his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes. He thought of Lance’s blue eyes and his own dark hair. He thought of Lance’s freckles on pale skin that tanned easily. Long hair chopped up and fixed by Lance’s skilled fingers. Small punches that barely hurt, but aimed accurately just like Keith taught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, Keith wanted that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A group of students walked by chatting loudly about tests and internships. One complained about a boyfriend they were going to break up with if they didn’t get better test scores. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those were what Keith thought hsi worries would be in college. He wasn’t a teenager, he was an adult. He was a graduating adult. There were adult choices that needed to be made. If he had been Matt...no, Keith would have done the same thing as Matt. Matt had people to look after him. Keith had that, too, but he wouldn’t do it alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All those foster children had parents who thought they could do it alone. But, they couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The students’ voices drifted away. Keith began to open his eyes slowly. He heard the crunch of a foot behind him. Then, there was something cold against his throat before he could move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, omega, don’t make a scene. I’m not here for anything dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No? Then what was this sharp cold thing against his neck? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s fingers twitched to go into defensive mode, but something stopped him. He felt paralyzed. It wasn’t fear, at least, not fear for himself. He’d thrown alphas twice his size off of him in his own home before he’d even presented. Of course, they hadn’t wanted what this one probably did, just basic bullies looking for a fight. But, Keith had gotten hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t get hurt now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a baby in him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith may have not decided if it was going to live beyond being a bundle of cells, but that was still his choice to make. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man behind Keith brought a phone in front of Keith’s face. There was a video on it. The site looked familiar as did the video itself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That bastard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s you, right? The horny little omega?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a video of him making out with his boyfriend. You could see his marked up chest, but it wasn’t hard to see Keith’s chest on a normal day to day scenario, at least before he’d started covering up for the lactation. What was this dude so worked up about? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy behind him pushed whatever thing was in his hand harder against Keith’s neck. “You’re going to do this for me, alright? Let me see those tits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phone was suddenly gone and then a hand went up Keith’s shirt. They grabbed one of Keith’s pecs and squeezed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Move. Move. Move. Move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was full of rage. This guy should be on his back crying out in mercy by now, knife or not. Keith could do it. He knew how. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MovemovemovemovemovemovemoveMOVE!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A voice. Loud, unsure, but present. Familiar. It made the man behind Keith paused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Keith’s body finally moved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith grabbed the guy’s arm and shoulder. He was careful as he pulled the guy over the bench to land hard in front of Keith. He was lighter than Keith had imagined. He was pale, young, and gangly, with one of those beards high schoolers grew so probably a freshman. He was dressed in loose clothing like it would look cool but just made him look ill dressed and far too skinny. Keith felt disgusted about being afraid of him. If he hadn’t frozen up, he could have run this kind of guy off with only a few words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-ow,” the guy complained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, does it hurt? What do you have in your hand, prick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy looked up at Keith, suddenly very scared and opened his hand. It was a fucking plastic spoon from the cafeteria. Keith immediately stomped his foot on the guy’s wrist, not enough to actually crush it, but enough for it to hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I walk around without a shirt all the time, yet, can you tell me, why it suddenly becomes a big deal if they’re displayed when I’m making out with my alpha? And who thought a video of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was worth going viral? It’s kissing, people do that in broad fucking daylight. But little shits like you, who think they’re going to get laid with threats, are the ones that make such a thing a big deal. Well, it isn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking slut,” the guy growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith pressed down harder. Maybe he would sprain this guy’s wrists. The police couldn’t do much to him if he was pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking say that again and I’ll crush your balls next, Tiny. I was having a bad day and now you’ve just offered yourself up as the perfect punching bag.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy grabbed at Keith’s ankle. “Yeah right. I’d lay you out flat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t get a chance, but also, you won’t dare,” Keith said and let out his scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pregnancy had a scent. Omegas tended to reign it in as it was always stronger with them. Keith’s wasn’t very strong yet, the baby was still just a bean of developing skin, but it was there. Immediately, guilt washed over the guy's face and he let go of Keith’s ankle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was a growl. It had the guy on the ground shivering. But for Keith, he was embarrassingly wet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, let him up,” Lance said. “I can smell you. If you want revenge, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith backed up finally letting the guy’s hand free. The guy was shaking as he slowly rolled onto his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skat,” Keith said. “If I ever catch even the slightest clue of your existence near me or through word of mouth, I’ll fucking make sure you stay on the ground like the cockroach you are, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I say? Don’t talk to me, just go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guy immediately turned tail and ran. Keith stood there for a moment. The guy left his phone on the ground. He picked it up and put it in his jean pocket for Pidge to ‘clean up’ later. Lance moved closer, his alpha scent thick around them. He wrapped his arms around Keith and took in his scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes stung. He stared up at the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking...not fair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith turned and buried himself in Lance’s hold. Lance scooted back bringing them onto the bench. Keith stayed close and crawled into Lance’s lap. Before he knew it, he was crying</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not fair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith,” Lance said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was just a twig of a boy. I’ve beat up alphas bigger than you for stupider reasons. Sexual harassment should have had him on the fucking ground immediately. Other omegas can’t do it, but I can. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t because I’m fucking pregnant so I’m scared,” Keith muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s hand moved to Keith’s hair and he pet it softly. “I’m scared, too. I...I don’t know why, but I’m still scared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You showed up pretty perfectly,” Keith said, finding a comfortable place with his head against Lance’s neck where he could smell his alpha as much as he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt called me, said you were coming to my dorm pissed off at your brother. It seemed like you were taking a long time so I came to meet you. Thought you might be seething somewhere by yourself which I guess you originally were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith let out a strained chuckle. “You know me well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, so I try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s chest tightened. “Do you love me enough to accept it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do, Keith. I...I would be honored, but it’s your body. We’re not mated, I don’t have any legal say in the matter and if I did I would still let you choose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith moaned softly and held Lance tighter. “I knew you would be like this. It...it makes me want to keep it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s arms moved tighter around Keith. His scent was still thick, but there was something sad in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sighed and pulled away. He needed to see Lance’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looked up at him, blue eyes wet and scared and that was a sort of relief. What a patient, beautiful man. Was it selfish that he wanted to tie himself to Lance forever? Yes, but selfish wasn’t always bad. Shiro could do with being a bit more selfish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith moved his hands to hold Lance’s face. “This is my choice, Lance. We don’t have to mate or get married right away, but do you want to tie yourself with me for the rest of your life?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s face softened. He put one hand on one of Keith’s and turned his head to kiss the palm. “With all my heart, I would tie myself to you for ten lifetimes. I love you and I’ll love them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith laughed as he let out a breath he’d felt like he’d been holding for years. Some part of him knew this would be Lance’s answer. Maybe that was why Keith wanted Lance to decide. With Lance as their giver, their father, Keith so badly wanted to bear them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith kissed Lance. It tasted salty and warm. But it also tasted like starlight in a starless sky. They needed to go over the specifics, make plans, decide what they would have to change in their life, but right now, in a dark university park, they just needed each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just the three of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want me to go in there with you?” Lance asked as he parked his car in Shiro’s driveway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s alright. I need to talk to them alone first. That was my plan from the beginning, talk to you then to them,” Keith said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance reached over and took Keith’s hand squeezing it. “If you need anything, just call and I’ll rush over, no questions asked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith squeezed Lance’s hand back. “I know. We’ll discuss more later, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance leaned in and kissed Keith’s cheek. “Okay. Remember, doctor appointment on friday and I’m driving. I want to be there to hear that little one’s heartbeat for the first time with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith smiled and cupped Lance’s face. “Of course. But, if you start crying don’t count on me to get you to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Me? Nah. You’re the one that’s going to cry,” Lance teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith leaned in and kissed Lance softly. “Probably. But, that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith turned and opened the car door. Lance stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Keith, I love you, both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith smiled and pulled away. “We love you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We. If things went well, he’d be saying that for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith watched Lance pull out of the driveway then turned and faced Shiro’s house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last night was spent curled up in Lance’s arms. They had talked a little about what they would do now that they had agreed to being parents. Ultimately, they needed more information about the actual pregnancy before they could make definite decisions but at least they had ideas. And now Keith could face Shiro with a plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith walked up to the door and knocked. It felt strange to knock, but he felt wrong just barging in. He still lived here, right? But he wouldn’t. From the moment he’d presented omega, Keith knew Shiro’s home wouldn’t be his home forever. Not because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find an alpha, but because they were brothers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt answered the door. “You don’t have to knock, Keith. Did everything go okay with Lance? I’m guessing you’re alright. Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was rare to see Matt so nervous. Keith gave him a smile, but it faltered. He just didn’t have the energy to lie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night was rough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did...Lance…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. “Lance was the best part. Oh, we’re planning to raise the baby together so Yuki’s getting a cousin I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt smiled. “That’s great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the other hand, some dumb freshmen tried to threaten me with a plastic spoon to show him my tits. Like, I wear tanktops in the summer when I’m not a wet nurse. It’s not hard to see them. What’s so special about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Matt said and reached out for Keith’s arm. He squeezed it. “Do we need to talk to someone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith pulled his arm away. “No, I probably sprained the guy’s wrist. I’ve dealt with worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, neither of us should. It isn’t fair. I...it was scary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith lifted a hand to his stomach and leaned against the door frame. “I mean, it’s always scary, but...for once...I was scared of being hurt. Were you scared?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt placed his hand on top of Keith. “All the time. I’m afraid it doesn’t get any easier. It’s more than just a stray jerk, but every little thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God fuck,” Keith groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith chuckled and patted Keith’s hand. “Are you skipping classes today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m going to my late one at least. Lance will take notes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a good boy,” Matt pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he is. And he’ll be a great father. I...so silly, but I really wanted it to work between us so I could bear his children. Here I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are,” Matt agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I left my bike at school, will you take me later?” Keith asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Matt agreed then glanced down the hall towards the kitchen. “If you’re not feeling well you can nap, but since you called ahead of time, Shiro sort of prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith raised a brow. “He’s waiting to talk to me? He didn’t make a powerpoint, did he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt shook his head. “No, but he almost did. You don’t know what I had to do to get him to shut up last night and none of it was sexual.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith made a face and stood up straight. “Right, well, I’d rather get it over with and then sleep into the afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try not to bite his head off, I’ll bring Yuki to your bed and we can watch a movie together, just us omegas and are babies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Keith agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith waited until Matt had disappeared into the nursery before he made his way to the kitchen. Shiro was seated at the table wearing sweats and his glasses. He had a cup of coffee and half eaten toast on one side and a sheet of paper to the other. There was another cup opposite him and Keith pulled up a seat there. The cup had orange juice in it. Keith took a sip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Lance decide?” Shiro asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith placed his cup back down. “It wasn’t much of a decision. He wants to be a father.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he ready to be a father right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but he’s willing to take responsibility. It’s...we’re not rushing into marriage or mating, but had this happened six months from now we might have. I want you to understand that, Shiro. I...I love Lance. And he loves me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People say they love each other early on in a relationship all the time, Keith. It doesn’t mean they do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shifted his glass around. “I know. And this is my first. I was prepared for it to not be my only one, but it could be. I didn’t just randomly meet Lance at the start of this school year. We’ve been skirting around each other for a while, we’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other for a while. It only took a little dating to fall in love. So, what I’m saying is this situation that I’m currently in now wouldn’t have happened if this wasn’t a serious relationship. If you can recognize that, Shiro, then I’ll sit here and listen to what you prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sighed. He stared at the sheet of paper in front of him for a while then pushed it towards Keith. “It seems I haven’t been paying as much attention to you as I should have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith picked up the paper. His eyes widened seeing it’s formal layout and the proper signatures and stamps. “This is…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A recommendation for one Lance McClain to my department. You asked for it a while back, but I hadn’t met him. I’m sorry that I didn’t get to meet him properly before all this happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really should have asked. Your first meeting wasn’t under the best of circumstances,” Keith said and placed a paper down on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro made a disgruntled face as if he was remembering that day, the day Lance had found out Keith’s secret. That certainly felt like a long time ago now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you liked him for so long. I kind of knew you had a crush, but it felt wrong to push you about it and I felt like I wasn’t the right person to talk to on matters of love,” Shiro said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not, but you could have tried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Shiro admitted then leaned back in his chair. “I am genuinely sorry, Keith. Ever since...ever since grandmother passed, I haven’t treated you like the adult you are. The accident was hard on me and it felt like the man I loved hated me. When it became just us two, I guess I focussed on that responsibility as a way to cope. I really haven’t been coping healthily with any of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looked down at the table. His fists clenched and unclenched. His gut turned. It felt hot. “It’s not like I know what healthy coping is, either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro tilted his head to look at Keith. “You’ve dealt with so much. Do you know how strong you are? I was afraid after she passed what you would do. I was going to be there to help you through it no matter what, but you didn’t do anything. You were angry, sad, but you accepted it. I felt like, for a while, you were the one watching over me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith scratched at his chin. “I...I wanted to be there for you, Shiro. When I was in high school, you were my hero, but you’re a man, a human. It wasn’t like I didn’t know you could make mistakes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled. “I guess I wanted you to keep seeing me as a hero. I...used Curtis. I wanted to make a happy home for you, but I wasn’t ready to move on from Adam. He would have been a great lover in another life. But, I needed an outlet and that’s where I went. And then I wanted to take responsibility. I liked him, I did, but I didn’t love him. I wanted you to have a family again. You need parents for a family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t,” Keith said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I remembered my happy days with grandmother and it felt stupid to marry him so I left him in the hotel and came back before our ceremoney. Fucking stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was. Keith stayed silent, though. He had never heard exactly what Shiro was going through in the last few years. As much as Shiro said he should have talked to Keith more, Keith also could have asked Shiro how he felt. Of that, he was guilty, too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Keith said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith ran his hand through his hair. “I could have checked up on you, too. I was just trying not to get in your way. I didn’t want to lecture you either. I felt like I didn’t have the right to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Keith, technically you’re my uncle, but even without that, if you care about someone, you have ato right to try,” Shiro said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith just shrugged. They were brothers, papers didn’t matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro crossed his arms. “I think I’m the one that needed parents. I...miss mine, but I grew up with them until I was a teenager. You didn’t get that chance. And then...Yuki happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki. Keith swallowed a hardness in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro continued. “I went into that night with Curtis thinking I would come home with a husband and we could start a new life. I...I stopped my alpha blockers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Oh, that’s how…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t start back up on them until a month before Matt’s heat when he asked if I could spend it with him. It was my fault he got pregnant. I was mildly aware that the effectiveness went down when you first started on blockers, but with his infertility issues, I didn’t think it would change anything. I was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were wrong. So was I,” Keith said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, we really are brothers then, making such similar mistakes,” Shiro said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, must be,” Keith agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was my new start, though. I’m realizing that much too late. When Matt told me he was pregnant and keeping her, asking him to mate, to marry, was right on the tip of my tongue. I stopped myself because I remembered Curtis. I remembered Adam. I decided not to do anything just because I felt like I should. However, I had a responsibility.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have one now, too,” Keith said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you stop being my responsibility, Keith. I...suck at being a father.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro,” Keith groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I do, because I was trying to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> father. I should just be your brother, here to tease you about your boyfriend, give you advice on sex, hand you extra cash when I really shouldn’t for things you don’t need. My door should be open, I shouldn’t be pushing my way into yours. Just, sometimes I think what Yuki will be like when she’s your age and it’s terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Keith groaned. He didn’t want to think about that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right? But, she’s my daughter, not you. You are an adult, Keith. It’s your choice to do with your body what you will. I should have just gently reminded you of your options, not fought with you about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you just care for my well being,” Keith said. “But, you’re right, you’re not my father. I wish you would have talked to me sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I had, too. Not that I’m not excited to be an uncle, but maybe we could have postponed this accident until a later date or at least been more prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro stood and walked around the table. He leaned against the edge near Keith and reached out a hand for one of his. He held it tight making Keith look up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m trying to say, Keith, is I’m sorry and thank you. Thank you for yelling at me and for being patient while I got my shit together. I’ve been trying and I’ll try harder. I...I’m realizing some things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that you don’t have to feel guilty over every little thing?” Keith pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sighed. “Yeah. I...would it be wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith glanced towards the hallway. It looked empty, but he still lowered his voice. “He’s so damned tolerant of you and your mess. Plus, he can make his own messes. You like picking up after people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro grinned. “If he wasn’t in love with me he wouldn’t still be here, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith rolled his eyes and stood making his way for the hall. “If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t still be here and I’m your brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith,” Shiro called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stopped in the entrance and looked back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, if...well, whenever. This home is still yours. I’ll always take you in and whatever little ones you carry with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Lance?” Keith asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro furrowed his eyes and glared, but it wasn’t an honest glare. “If he’s going to tag along I suppose he could stay here a while, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith grinned and rushed back. He paused for a moment then threw his arms around Shiro. Shiro went stiff, but then brought Keith in for a warm hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell so much like him, Keith,” Shiro complained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith buried his face in his brother’s chest. “Then maybe this needs to be a more common thing. I want the little one to know your smell, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro laughed. “I always wanted a cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith tapped his forehead against Shiro’s chest. “You're their uncle. Family shouldn’t be complicated.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alternative title of this chapter: The one in which I almost cried on multiple occasions while writing (and Lance made me squeal like a little girl)</p>
<p>I was real deep in Keith feels here. </p>
<p>But also here's more feels for you: </p>
<p>Grandma Shirogane held the papers out to Shiro. He looked them over and smiled.<br/>"So, you really did adopt him after all?"<br/>Grandma smiled. "Of course. I see great things for that boy. Besides, you need a little brother."<br/>"Technically, he's my uncle," Shiro corrected.<br/>Grandma waved him off. "You're Keith's brother. Family shouldn't be complicated."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX  In Which Keith Has A Family  (And I Make a Mess)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here's the last chapter. </p><p>I wrote this cuz I've had the thought for a while, the kink part at least.<br/>The pregnancy and family stuff, well that might have just been on my mind since I was becoming at aunt for the sixth time. Saw pictures of the little chonker a few days ago after it was born. And since I'm not big on kids, might as well write characters that do want them, lol. </p><p>Well, enjoy this last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>IX</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In Which Keith Has A Family</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(And I Make a Mess)</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>        Friday mid-morning Lance arrived to pick up Keith. The house was empty with Shiro at work and Matt off for a visit to his parents with Yuki. Keith made sure to lock the door behind him and eagerly slid into the passenger side of Lance’s car. He was greeted with a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how was your week?” Lance asked.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how it’s been, I text you every night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you won’t text how you feel. Nervous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed as he clicked in his seatbelt. “I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I am, too,” Lance assured</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something for you actually,” Keith said and pulled out the sheet Shiro had given him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance took it, looked it over, and grinned with twinkling blue eyes. “Shiro wrote me a recommendation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Keith had actually had the recommendation for a few days, but held off until now to hand it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean your brother is accepting us?” Lance asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugged. “As much as you can expect for now. Oh, uh, if everything is clear after the appointment, uh...do you think we can turn our date this weekend into a double date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With who, Shiro and Matt?” Lance asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith frowned. “No, Matt is working. Shiro and Yuki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cute. I’d totally be cool with that. I’ll show your brother how good I am with kids,” Lance said starting up the car and backing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe just show him how good you are with me first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I can also do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short drive later and they were parking at the doctor’s office. Lance stood close to Keith as they walked in. He helped fill out the papers and held Keith’s hand while they sat and waited. Keith couldn’t help glancing around at the other patients, most women with rounded bellies or carseats with sleeping babies. It was a little uncomfortable being the only two males in the office, but there was a female alpha rubbing her round stomach so at least Lance wasn’t the only alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, most patients appeared content. Many times before coming with Matt there was at least one patient that didn’t want to be there for more reasons than simple dislike of doctor offices or inconvenience. Keith’s eyes lingered on the mothers rocking their carseats or rubbing their bellies, on the one girl that talked happily with an older woman who was there with her pregnant daughter about how eager she was to find out if she was pregnant, on the alpha woman who’s scent was overwhelmingly comforting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s mother had been an alpha, his bearer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he turned away and watched Lance. His alpha was staring at the television, but now and then he would turn away to glance at the happy women surrounding them, and his blue eyes sparkled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Kogane, the doctor will see you now,” a nurse called after some time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance stood first and led Keith into the back. He had never been to this doctor’s office but he seemed more confident than Keith following the nurse, more excited. Keith refused to let himself think. He wanted to be excited, too, but the moment he did he would begin to think of everything that could go wrong. Whatever it was, it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith didn’t let go of Lance’s hand until he was laid out on the ultrasound table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, Keith,” the doctor said walking in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, doc,” Keith greeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta doctor’s eyes turned to Lance still smiling, but waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance held out a hand in greeting. “Hi, I’m Lance McClain, the uh, the giver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my alpha, my boyfriend,” Keith introduced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor took Lance’s hand. “So this is daddy then? A very handsome young man. Between the two of you I have no doubts this child will be beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance grinned and rubbed the back of his head from embarrassment. Keith rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, while we’re running blood work, let's go ahead and have a look at the little bud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith thought the gel they used felt gross. He watched the doctor move the little detector thing around instead of watching the screen. Lance reaching his hand out brought Keith’s attention away from his stomach to look at the monitor. It was just a black mass with white patches. Nothing really to him. Still, Keith took Lance’s hand again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there we are. Looks like just one, barely letting us see them. A bit shy. Just there, you can see a leg,” the doctor said pointing out a white shape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It...looks like a little alien,” Lance said in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith stared at the screen then laughed. “Yeah, it does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?” the doctor asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance looked at Keith in question. Keith took a deep breath then nodded. “Let’s hear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith reached a hand up to his chest to feel his own heart. It wasn’t beating at the same pace. This was real. He closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The longer you kept something you couldn’t keep the harder it was to give it up. But, Keith could keep this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith squeezed Lance’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no doubt in Keith’s mind Lance would stay. Even if things didn’t work out between them, Lance would be there. Keith just had to not screw up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance, I’m not irresponsible, am I?” Keith asked softly, ignoring the doctor’s presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance looked surprised and leaned in close to Keith to whisper back. “What? No, Keith, you’re more responsible than a lot of people. Are you having second thoughts? I'll support you, I will, but...you can hear them now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. Is it irresponsible to keep it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sighed and kissed Keith’s forehead. “No, just think of it as becoming parents a little early, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded and looked at the screen. He did always want to have children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well I don’t see anything abnormal. I will get you a print out and we can discuss,” the doctor said standing up and leaving. A nurse came in to help Keith with the gel and get him situated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment they were left alone and Lance brought Keith into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded. “I feel guilty, but I know I shouldn’t. There...there are just so many thoughts that you never have to have, Lance, as a male and an alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sighed and rubbed his hands up and down Keith’s back. “I know. When you’re ready, I’m here for you to talk. Hopefully, I’ll be here to listen for a long time if you’ll have me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith squeezed Lance back. “I’m not bearing children without you, Lance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sighed. “You need to meet my parents. They’re going to love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith laughed. “I made their baby a father, I doubt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’ll be me they’re mad at,” Lance said. “Luis knocked up his wife before they were mated or married and now I go and do the same without plans for a shotgun mating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith pulled away. “Is that going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents are open minded, they just hope for traditionalism,” Lance explained. Suddenly, his face went red and he looked away. “There’s just...going to be a lot of teasing. I...talk a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you?” Keith asked with interest grinning at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance thought for a moment then sighed. “I’ve liked you since eighth grade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Middle school? We were barely in the same school for a year. Didn’t you like an alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance groaned dramatically. “I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> an alpha, Keith. I wanted to be your omega. I thought for sure at least one of my siblings had to be omega. Turns out all alphas and one beta. I was devastated at thirteen, okay. It took me a while to understand I didn’t care about traditional dynamics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. “Silly alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your alpha, though. And yours,” Lance said reaching down to touch Keith’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith grabbed his hand. “You can’t feel it yet, loverboy. But, if you want to relive the event that made it, go ahead and feel me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes widened. “Uh….we’re in the doctor’s office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugged. Hormones were weird and he was always a little horny for Lance. The doctor walked in then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting your little family meeting?” she asked, her smile more amused then anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith leaned away from Lance smirking. Lance was bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor sat them down and began to discuss with them while going through some paperwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and one more thing, Keith. More than likely, you’ll start producing early again since you’ll be both pregnant and around another baby still young enough to drink. Usually, early lactation isn’t actual milk, but your case is a little different. If it starts up again, I can provide you with information and vitamins to help with proper production,” she said and glanced over at Lance, “and to maybe make it taste better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance looked horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here’s Yuki’s diaper bag. I think that’s it. Thanks for helping us babysit, Mrs. Holt,” Keith said as he handed over an overstuffed pink bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt’s mother smiled and reached out a hand to pat Keith’s shoulder. “There’s no need for that, Keith. I’m just doing my part as a grandparent. Besides, Pidge doesn’t have any summer classes and she needs to learn to help out if she’s going to have two niblings running around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith flushed and placed a hand over the small protrusion in his stomach. “I’m not related to you guys, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Holt squeezed his shoulder. “I would call you my son any day as would Sam. I’m sure Lance’s parents already feel that way, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded his head gratefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Colleen, I have Yuki all hooked up. Do you need help with anything else?” Lance called from her car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Lance, I’ll be right there,” she called back and turned to Keith. “I’ll see you monday afternoon then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully Matt and Shiro will be back by then,” Keith said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully not. Mating is more than just a heat. And Matt hasn’t texted that his heat started, they only left yesterday. I’ll be going now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith leaned against the doorframe and watched Mrs. Holt walk to her car, Lance sending her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late May. Keith was through his first trimester, had just got his bachelor’s degree, and now was temporarily living with his baby daddy. Keith chuckled to himself at the thought. It sounded grownup in the strangest way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sauntered up to Keith and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith pulled him back into the house and shut the door, receiving a kiss the moment they had privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh, it’s nice for it to just be us two, well three, in here alone,” Lance said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuki didn’t cry watching her favorite uncle disappear?” Keith asked, arms wrapped around Lance’s neck as they just swayed together by the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think she likes Colleen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Colleen,” Keith murmured and rolled his eyes. “Everyone just fucking loves you, don’t they.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance grinned and kissed Keith’s cheek. “You’re lovable, too, Keith, but you make it very obvious you won’t hesitate to stab someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugged and pulled away. “Fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how long do you think they’ll be gone?” Lance asked. He walked over to a group of boxes containing everything he’d had in his dorm rooms brought over just before graduation. Instead of driving thirty minutes back to his parents as Lance did during his usual school breaks, they agreed to stay together with Shiro and Matt and look for an apartment here. The corner was what Shiro had given the intruding alpha and it was quickly filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Matt’s not exactly regular, but he did have preheat signs a few days before they left so within the next couple of days he should start. However, they rented that beach house for two weeks. They won’t come back too early if everything goes according to plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance turned and winked at Keith. “You mean if Shiro doesn’t chicken out and bites him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed. That had been the plan. Shiro had finally asked Matt to mate on his next heat. Now, they were basically off on a honeymoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t chicken out this time,” Keith said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he will, but of course I have a different view of your brother as I haven’t known him long. Oh, and I have a few apartment viewings scheduled tomorrow, don’t forget.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith flopped down on the couch and turned on the television. He wanted to snooze off into dreamland while watching trash reality shows. Lance liked those. It would be even nicer if he could doze off in Lance’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, are they close to Shiro’s work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not any farther than here. Close to one of the other places I put in an application for. I still have an interview or two to go through, but, if anything, I’m still working my part time job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith glanced over at Lance. His shoulders were slumped as he dug around in his belongings. “You’ll get a job, Lance. And, I do have money held back. I can’t touch it until I’m twenty-five, but it should help if you’re worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sighed and stood. He stuck his hands in the front pocket of the blue sleeveless hoodie he wore and turned to Keith. “Yeah, I am worried about that a little, but I’m pretty sure I have to get hired at one of those places. I have Shiro’s recommendation and anyone recommended gets fought over, but I’m still worried. You’re going for graduate school in the fall and you already had to cut your hours so you can deal with growing a literal human inside you. A human I help put there. I just want to pull my weight, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith held out a hand to Lance. “You already pull so much weight, Lance. Weren’t you going to buy your own car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rachel bought one, she wanted a sports car so I get to keep the old one,” Lance said. “She told me over a text last night. I get the titled changed for my birthday”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Keith said. “Well, there you go, we can wait a few years for a new car…. Actually, I need one, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckled and walked over. He removed a hand and put it in Keith’s. “Just now realizing you can’t drive a motorcycle once you really start showing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d look pretty badass if I did,” Keith said and smiled up at Lance squeezing his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance kneeled down beside Keith and put his other hand on Keith’s outstretched one cupping it. He kissed them then pulled his hands away leaving a small white box in his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Keith asked and lifted the lid. Inside was a simple silver band with a small very dark red gem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an engagement ring or anything, it’s nowhere near the right price for one. It came out of a bath bomb that was like twelve dollars. The online site said it was worth a hundred, though, if you can believe that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hundred’s a lot,” Keith said and pulled the ring out twirling it in his fingers. “Are you giving this to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I...well I was really upset when I was announced an alpha and I told you why already. My sisters felt bad and bought me a whole selfcare kit and told me how awesome it was to be alphas and that I could still be with another male alpha and we made that pack about the segeracies, later, we brought in our brothers. Both of my elder brothers like women exclusively, so they didn’t really have to question how they would make a family, but I really wanted a family. When I took that bath and saw that ring, I took it as a sign. Whoever I made a family with, I would give this to them. It could have been an adoption optioner or my sisters or an alpha who already had kids, I didn’t care. It’s just a token of gratitude. And a token that says I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith held the ring tight in his hand. He moved it to his chest. Fuck. He reached out with his other hand and pinched Lance’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too much, Lance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckled. “Don’t cry on me, Mullet, it’s not that sappy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look five seconds from tears, too, Mr. Facemasks and Bubble Baths.” His eyes stung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance removed Keith’s hand from his face and moved in kissing the corners of Keith’s eyes with a soft touch. “I...well we haven’t discussed it, but should we think about mating after the crotch gremlin is born?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith pinched Lance’s cheek again. “That’s a name only for Holts. Our baby is just a baby. But, yeah we can. For now we should just move in together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Lance said and kissed Keith one more time. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith returned the kiss. “We love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance turned to look at the television. “What were you going to watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, that trash you like,” Keith answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance scooted over on his knees and got between Keith and the coffee table. It took only a touch to Keith’s knees to have him spreading his legs for Lance to kneel between. “I love your willingness to watch that with me, but I don’t want you falling asleep. Put it on a documentary or something soothing like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, why?” Keith asked, already flipping through available space documentaries. He’d seen most of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance’s hand moved up Keith’s legs clad in a pair of Lance’s basketball shorts he’d picked up from the floor that morning. He grabbed the stretchy waistband. “I want to pamper you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith raised a brow and looked at Lance. His pure smile held nothing but mischievousness. This was definitely going to be more than just pampering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Keith agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Since moving in, Lance was shy about anything more than kissing when Shiro or Matt were in the house. At night it was fifty-fifty if he would let Keith jack him off at least. Even before living together, they didn’t have sex often, usually just heavy makeout sessions. There was never a </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have sex between them, Keith felt, but he was always willing. Once they had their own apartment, they would probably hop on each other a bit more especially since Keith knew pregnancy made couples hornier sometimes. Lance did appear to have kinks that involved providing for a family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever, just the thought of Lance finally being inside him again after two weeks of no penetrative sex got Keith excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me get these shorts off,” Lance instructed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith lifted his hips and let Lance pull them off. The cool air in the house immediately went to his sensitive areas and made him feel exposed. Unconsciously, Keith pulled at his oversized tank top to try and cover himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckled. “Are you being shy? Don’t be, I’m going to service you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really understand what you mean by that, but I want to have sex,” Keith said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance’s face reddened a bit. “That’s a blunt statement. We’ll get to sex, I promise. Give me an hour at least before you try jumping me. I want to turn you into goo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith whined at that. “Goo? What are you going to do, Lance McClain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, just lay back and watch television. I want you to be comfortable, but you’re going to have to spread your legs as wide as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shifted on the couch. He kept one leg down and the other he propped on the cushion next to him exposing his bits to his boyfriend. “It isn’t fair if I’m the only one exposed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not exposed, think of it as a power move,” Lance said, getting comfortable himself on the floor. He grabbed one of Keith’s thighs and began kneading into them. “If you like this, maybe we can make this a thing. Just take your pants off and tell me to get on my knees. I'll do it any time you want, might help with the pregnancy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do too much reasearch on sex,” Keith said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, maybe. I think about something and then look it up to see if it exists. I want to make sure I do it safely. There were...mistakes before...ah, apparently I don’t do enough research sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith rolled his eyes and rubbed his stomach over the tank top. “Our little one is an accident, not a mistake. You regret mistakes, you accept accidents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance smiled and kissed Keith’s thigh. “You’re absolutely right. What wisdom my beautiful omega has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful? I’m wearing the same tank top I’ve worn for three days straight that is three sizes too big and from a thrift store with hair that hasn’t been brushed since yesterday morning. I’m the ugliest I’ve ever been in front of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance moved to Keith’s other thigh and massaged it as well. “No, technically you were way more messy during heat. But, blanket statement, you’re fucking gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith grinned. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith turned to the television. For a moment he got lost in what was going on. He had turned the volume down low but had the subtitles on. He was actually starting to get interested when he felt kisses moving up his thigh and turned back to watch Lance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy the massage?” Lance asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance nipped the skin sending shivers through Keith’s body. “They’re so thick, but strong. Should I mark them up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance opened his mouth and slowly sank his teeth in, not enough to actually bite. Then his tongue started moving. It looked gross, but when Keith closed his eyes, it still felt gross yet it flipped something in his stomach. That tongue, he knew that tongue well. It was playing like it should be somewhere else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance~” Keith moaned softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Kitten, tell me,” Lance said. He moved his mouth further up Keith’s thigh making pink marks as he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shifted and felt slick wet his omega hole. He licked his lips. “Lance~~~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance moved to the other thigh and marked it up. “Say it, Keithy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance, please, your tongue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My...my cunt. Fuck my omega slit with your tongue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckled. He grabbed Keith’s thighs and leaned his face in close. He began to kiss at Keith’s blushing wet lips. “It already smells good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance,” Keith groaned and covered his face with one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be embarrassed, I’ve said grosser things.” Then Lance licked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something empowering about having Lance on his knees servicing him. Usually, it was just a way to get off quickly between classes or prepwork that lasted no more than a few minutes, but it made Keith feel in control. For an omega with a childhood spent trying not to be powerless, it was something Keith needed. It was times like this that Keith understood he still needed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting pregnant had been partly his fault, but Keith had thought he’d prepared. He had thought all preparations for the next couple of years were in his control. Life had other ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance’s tongue moved in slow motions. He didn’t dart it in immediately, but slowly licked into Keith’s hole opening it further bit by bit. Keith watched the television without focusing on it. The muscles in his stomach twitched making him want to move, but he stayed still and quiet. Still, he couldn’t help but moan occasionally. When Lance got deep enough, Keith grabbed onto his hair, slowed him down. Lance moved off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you hold your junk out of the way for a moment? I’m going to go in deeper,” Lance said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked down. His dick wasn’t completely hard which was odd with how wet he felt, but he grabbed it and shifted his balls out of the way to give Lance a little more room to work. Lance delved in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Keith groaned. He hadn’t realized Lance’s tongue was so long. His fingers were, his dick was, but his tongue too? That seemed unfair. Or very fair if this was the service Keith got from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Lance chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his fucking chuckle felt good in Keith’s cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith dropped his junk once Lance had a good rhythm. Lance’s head grazed against them, but it didn’t hurt. Actually, Keith’s cock reached full hardness and tingled with pleasure at the softness of Lance’s hair brushing against it. He wanted to cum in that hair then wash it after. A bath together sounded good once they were done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance slurped. It was disgusting, but also made Keith feel proud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex was gross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shifted his hips and received a mumbled warning mumbled into his cunt. It was the most pleasurable threat. He moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spanish started. Keith knew it was spanish, Lance had done it once before. Between deep slow licks, the alpha prattled on in his first language. Hopefully it wasn’t anything too disgusting. His voice was loud enough to reach the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith placed a hand on the small bump in his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But not really</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s toes were curling. He picked up the remote to see how much time was left in the documentary. They’d only been at this for thirty minutes. He already wanted to cum and not from his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-lance. I’m not...I’m not going to last,” Keith warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance muttered something refusing to remove his face from Keith’s cunt. He lifted a hand and patted Keith’s thigh then made an okay signal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shifted and tried to ride himself against Lance’s face. Lance pressed hard on his thighs to keep Keith in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I thought I was in charge! Lance~~,” Keith cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance made another hand gesture like ‘wait’. Keith kind of understood. He grabbed onto Lance’s hair anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, Lance, so close. Your face...ha...must be soaked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance hummed in agreement. Then his tongue really started working at Keith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The documentary was long forgotten. Keith shut his eyes and focused on trying not to cum. It was delicious torture holding back, but he needed it now. His whole body tingled and he felt so close. So close!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith came with a stuttered moan arching off the couch and pressing Lance’s face in before pulling it off. Lance’s mouth was wet and he looked surprised. Keith whined as his whole body hummed with aftershocks. It was one of the hardest he’d cum from his cunt. His dick had even gone a bit limp, the tip wet with precum. His thighs were wet, too. Very wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I think you came in my mouth,” Lance said. He lifted his shirt and wiped his face with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes went to the flash of Lance’s abs and he swallowed hard. “S-sorry. I haven’t really…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance winked at Keith. “I’ll take it as a compliment. Let’s try for a bit longer next time, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance then moved in as if he was about to kiss Keith. Keith lifted his hands and covered Lance’s mouth. “You said...if it was that much, I don’t want to taste it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha raised a brow, but pulled away with a shrug. “I’ll go clean my mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And come back?” Keith asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to continue,” Lance agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith laid boneless on the couch as Lance left. He stared at the television screen feeling tired but still buzzing with arousal. Lazily, he reached up beneath his tank top and began to feel up his chest. It hadn’t really changed in size since he stopped feeding Yuki, just lost its softness, but that would come back soon. He would have to keep working out to keep from permanently having to wear omega bras or go up to actual bras. His fingers grazed against his nipples and Keith hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Started without me, Kitten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith turned his attention to his boyfriend. Lance walked back out into the living room completely naked. Grinning, Keith continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance crawled on the couch and hovered above Keith. Keith paused watching the playfulness on his boyfriend’s face ready to fight back at any moment, excited to know what other thoughts Lance had for their time alone. Lance simply grabbed Keith’s hand out of his shirt and held it against the couch arm then dove in for a deep kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would your brother be pissed if he found out we fucked on his couch?” Lance asked as he pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have thought about that before you tongued me down. My slick is soaked into it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance laughed and shifted until he was behind Keith holding him long ways on the couch. “Man, you were so aggressive the first time we kissed on this couch. I thought I was going to get lucky right then and there. I wasn’t prepared at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith turned his head to get a kiss. “You might have. I couldn’t believe my crush was into my problems.  I liked you so much, too, you kinky fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Lance maneuvered one of Keith’s legs back and over his so he could press between them. His cock was already hard and twitched against Keith’s folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Keith, you’re so wet down here. Yeah, I...for so long, I wanted to get to know you. I really would have accepted it if Yuki had been yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith reached between his legs to help guide Lance to his slit. He pressed the tip inside himself. “God, Lance, you’re so sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed heavily as Lance entered Keith. The angle was a bit uncomfortable, but Keith wanted Lance more than he wanted comfort. Once Lance was fully sheathed, Keith turned away and rocked down on Lance. Lance busied himself with kisses along Keith’s neck, the spot clear for a mating scar tingling from the teasing. In a year or two, perhaps it would be satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance held onto the leg Keith had over his as he began to thrust and slipped the other one below. He felt up Keith’s chest, pinched his nipples through his tank top. Before, such a thing would give Keith a wet shirt, soon it would do that again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be such a good provider, Keith,” Lance moaned against his neck. “You’re sweet, our baby will grow big and strong and when he doesn’t want it, I’ll happily help you get relief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith chuckled. “He? You think it will be a boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance moved his hands down from Keith’s chest, long fingers trailing with a hot touch, until he could firmly cup the bump in Keith’s abdomen. “You’ve called them he before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was because Yuki was a girl, but Keith thought their’s was a boy somewhere deep in his heart. Or maybe it was just the chemicals in his body clueing him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our little boy,” Keith hummed then moaned as Lance thrust in hard. “Ah, d-don’t get me pregnant again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubt I could right now,” Lance chuckled and thrust in hard once more. “But I won't, not until you have my bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Promises. They were right there on the tip of their tongues, but they didn’t want to be rash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, sometimes the world was rash. Sometimes love was rash and Keith knew when to give in to what the world wanted for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the third time he’d been forced to have a family. The first was when he was born, the second was the Shirogane’s, and now this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith put his hand over Lance’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t regretted either of his previous families and he wouldn’t regret this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Lance,” Keith said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god, Keith, I love you, too,” Lance said and there was a swelling at his base. He didn’t lock, but his knot grew just enough to stretch Keith to the point omega instinct took over whining to get Lance deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance’s hand moved from beneath his and he grabbed Keith’s dick, stroking it in time with their thrusts. Finally, Keith released and Lance wasn’t far behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With content sighs, they laid cuddled together on Shiro’s couch mostly naked and disgusting. But, Keith felt happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance, I think we should buy Shiro a new couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance laughed. “When I have the resources for that, I promise that’s the first thing I’ll buy them. And it will be way more comfortable and fashionable than this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked around at the living room. Yuki’s toys had slowly started moving out of her nursery. Yet, the living room still somehow looked like a bachelor’s pad.  “They’re a mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance pulled out and planted a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “So are we, Kitten, so are we.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The title of this fic was a joke that's really only funny to me. Jane Austin Books have those titles, right? Like Pride and Prejudice (which I love) and Sense and Sensibility. Provision and Resource are very similar concepts. By lactating, Keith is providing a resource, lol.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No schedule for updates. It's very short though. Just updating when I edit a chapter. It's not prewritten which is how I usually do things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>